Overcoming the Sterotypes
by Yankees01
Summary: Eden has been Randy's BFF since they were little... she even set him up with his wife, Sam. Well, now Randy wants to reutn the favor so Eden won't be alone, but she won't date wrestlers... will she overcome her problem and let Randy find her someone?
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**I wrote this a year ago and am just now posting it because I need the space on my hard drive :) **

**I originally wrote it with other people in it, but some aren't wrestling anymore, so I changed some people. I will be tweeking the chapts as I put them up so suggestions are always welcome. **

It's another typical night in St. Louis… well almost typical… I am sitting here with Sam waiting for Randy to get home. He wanted both of us there when he got home because we had to celebrate his latest championship belt. I had known Randy since I was four and he was six… we had been best friends ever since my parents started keeping Randy while his mom would travel with his dad. I had done everything with Randy and we were even each other's first… just so that it wouldn't be awkward with someone else.

"Earth to Eden!" Sam said and I looked at her.

"What?" I asked her.

"You can't be tired yet!" she said and I just laughed. I was sitting with my best friend, Sam, who was also Randy's wife. I had introduced them to each other and they even fought over me being the maid of honor or the best man… I was glad when I was the maid of honor.

"I'm not tired… I am just not hyper like you." I said and she shrugged.

"Well, at least I get to see my husband… I have missed him." She said and I just smiled. I was glad they were happy, but I knew that Sam was working on a plan to get me set up with someone. She had been dropping hints lately.

"I can tell." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"You would understand the feeling if you ever wanted to date someone." She said and I looked at her confused.

"I do want to date someone… I'm just picky." I said and she laughed.

"No, you still aren't over whats-his-face that you dated a year ago." She said and I sighed. I was in a bad relationship and it had made me leery of dating anyone.

"Whatever" I said and she was laughing at me.

"Who is Randy bringing home this time?" I asked her.

"Cena, Morrison, Adam, and maybe Chris." She said and I nodded. I knew most of the guys from being backstage with Randy at different shows. I used to fly out at least once a month, but I haven't been to show since Wrestlemania a few years ago. I was already told by Sam that I had to go with her this year because she was bored last year.

"Oh, you and John would be cute!" she said and I looked at her strange.

"No, he is with Liz." I said.

"They are on the outs." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"What do you have against dating a wrestler anyways?" she asked me and I sighed. I had a lot against dating one.

"So, you remember Matt?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, Randy hated him." She said and I laughed. He really did hate him; he didn't want to be around him at all.

"Yeah, him, well, he wanted to be a wrestler and we had some pretty bad fights. I know you remember one of them." I said and she nodded. She had to come get me from the hospital that night and she wanted to tell Randy, but I wouldn't let her. I didn't want Randy to go to jail.

"Well, after that I just think that all wrestlers have issues." I said and she nodded.

"I forgot about that… I see why you are apprehensive about them now, but I think it would be good for you to at least date someone." She said and I laughed.

We sat around and waited and waited and waited for Randy to get home. He hadn't called, texted, emailed… nothing. Sam was livid by the time it was 2 am and went to bed. She wanted to stay the night since it was so late and I was just thankful that I didn't have work tomorrow.

I was downstairs and I had just taken my pills when I was standing at the back doors looking outside. The moon was so clear and it reflected off the pool just right. I was standing there looking outside when I heard the door from the garage open. I turned to see Randy, Cena, and Adam walk through the door. Randy smiled when he saw me and I gave him a hug.

"She is mad isn't she?" he asked me.

"Yeah, she thought you were going to be home by 10." I said and he sighed.

"We got delayed." He said and I looked at him.

"Fine, we got to drinking at the airport and missed the first flight." He said and I just smirked.

"Go with the delay story." I said and John was laughing. I hugged John and Adam before we all headed upstairs.

I fell asleep that night; I was just glad that Randy was home because Sam had missed him so much… I just wondered if I would ever know what that felt like.

**A/N: Should I keep posting or delete from the hard drive?**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

Randy POV

I woke up next to Sam and smiled. She was beautiful; I couldn't believe that she had actually married me. I watched her sleep and looked at the clock it was after noon. I sighed and got up; I took a shower. Sam joined me in the shower, so we took a longer shower than expected; I had really missed her.

I walked downstairs and saw John, Adam, and Eden outside talking beside the pool.

"I thought John and Chris were coming." Sam said.

"John got back with Melina so we went to see her and Chris got with Eve so he went with her." I said and she laughed.

"Now, we just have to find someone for Eden." Sam said and I smiled at her.

"Normally, I would object, but she needs someone." I said and Sam kissed me.

We walked outside and joined everyone.

"I didn't think we would see you two until tomorrow." John joked and Eden was laughing.

"If you all weren't here, then you wouldn't have seen me until the show tomorrow night." I said and Adam made a face.

"Oh, Eden you are going to the show in a few nights." I said and she nodded in agreement.

"You don't get asked anymore… you get told?" Adam asked her.

"I told Randy what to do enough when we were little he is making up for it now." She said and Sam was laughing.

"You still want to grill out tonight?" Sam asked me and I looked at the guys. They nodded and I knew that Eden didn't care.

"Whose going shopping?" I asked.

"We can." Adam said and pointed at John.

"Eden, you mind going with them so we have more than beer?" Sam asked her and she laughed.

"No problem." She said and Adam was laughing.

"Come on, let's go." John said and they left. I looked at Sam and she smiled.

"Which one John or Adam?" I asked her.

"Believe it or not… Adam." Sam said and I was surprised at that… I knew that Sam wanted John to be happy too, so I figured that she would try to get them together.

Adam POV

I was glad that Randy let us stay with him for the next few days. I didn't want to go back to Canada and do nothing, plus his friend is pretty hot. We all walked out to the driveway and Eden unlocked her SUV.

"I got shotgun!" Cena yelled and hopped in front. Eden was laughing at him as I slid in behind him. She was really pretty… I didn't know why she didn't end up with Randy.

We got to the store and I grabbed a cart. Eden and I split from John to find stuff. John was getting beer and alcohol. Eden and I were getting the actual food.

"You and Randy grew up together?" I asked her and she nodded. I had met Eden a few times at the shows, but I had never really talked to her.

"Yeah, I introduced him to Sam." She said and I nodded.

We grabbed all kinds of food and John put a lot of stuff in the cart and we ended up having two carts for all the food and stuff we got. I was making small talk with Eden when John wasn't around because he hijacked the conversation when he was there. I wouldn't have been surprised if John liked her because he had been around her more, plus he was on the outs with Liz.

We got everything and got back to Randy's. We unloaded everything and decided to start cooking in a little bit.

"Babe, why don't you and Eden go float around in the pool and let us men cook it for you." Randy said and Eden smirked.

"Sure, I'm sure you will be men until someone gets burned." Sam said and Eden was laughing with us.

They went upstairs and we were putting all the stuff away.

"Well, you almost got all beer." Randy said.

"We got food too; Eden made us." John said and Randy just shook his head.

Sam POV

Eden and I changed and walked outside to lie around. We got outside and onto the floats the pool was still a little cold, but it felt good since it was really warm for early June.

"Did you have fun shopping?" I asked her and she nodded.

"They are nice guys." She said and I nodded.

"Oh, do you work tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I gotta go in, in the morning and do some cakes." She said and I nodded. She was amazing a decorating cakes; I still couldn't believe that she had opened her own bakery.

"Do you want to go with us to the water park tomorrow afternoon?" I asked her.

"Sure, sounds fun." She said and I nodded.

"Randy wanted you to go, but I told him I would talk to you about it." I said and Eden nodded.

We were talking when the guys came out and started to grill stuff. I noticed Adam watching Eden and she didn't even seem to care.

"Oh, Rands, Ed is going with us tomorrow." I told Randy and he smiled.

"You not working?" Randy asked her.

"Yeah, but just in the morning." She said.

"What do you do?" John asked her.

"I decorating cakes tomorrow… I work at a bakery." She said and Adam looked impressed.

We cooked out and hung out by the pool that night; I noticed that John was flirting with Eden every chance he got. She had to leave by 10 pm to go get sleep since she had to be up early tomorrow morning to decorate cakes.

Eden POV

I had fun that day, but I was glad to go home and sleep in my bed. I couldn't help but think about Adam; he was such a nice guy, but he played a nutcase on the show. I fell asleep finally and couldn't wait to go to the water park tomorrow night with everyone. Randy and I had been going there for years.

I got to work and Nick was already making the doughnuts and proofing the bread.

"You look happy, is Randy back in town?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Yep, he is in town for a few days." I said and Nick smiled; Nick was gay and had developed a crush on Randy over that past few since Randy would come to my bakery.

I started to work on the cakes; I had to do 3 of them. The first two were traditional wedding cakes, but the last one was one in the shape of presents; I got it done and I was pleased with it.

"Ed, someone is here for you." Nick yelled and I put the cake in the refrigerator before walking out there. I was surprised to see Adam waiting for me.

"Hey." I said and he smiled at me.

"Hey, Sam wanted to know if you were almost done." He said and I smirked. Sam always was impatient.

"Yeah, I just got done and I am going to leave in a minute." I said.

"I don't want you to get in trouble with your boss." He said and I smirked because he was looking at Nick.

"I don't think my boss cares." I said and he nodded.

"You must be close to the boss." He said and I just nodded; I was trying not to laugh because he thought that Nick was the boss.

"I will tell Sam that you are almost done; she is ready to go." He said and I nodded.

"Go on and I will meet you there." I said and he nodded.

"Just tell Sam to text me and tell me where you all drop your stuff at." I said and he smiled as he left.

I watched him leave when Nick walked up behind me.

"Oh… Eden likes someone." He sang in my ear.

"Shut up." I said and left a few minutes later. 

**A/N: Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

Sam POV

We got to the water park and Eden came a little bit later. I was laying beside one of the pools while the guys were off having fun.

"So… which one is cute?" I asked Eden and she laughed at me.

"Not now, Sam." She said and I just looked at her.

"Eden, you know you need to get out there and date someone!" I said and she just shrugged.

"Just tell me which one is the cutest… please." I said and she looked over at them.

"Randy." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, duh, but that's mine." I said and she was laughing at me.

We were talking and I told her that I wasn't going to the show tomorrow night, so she had to watch Randy. I also watched how she interacted with Adam and John; I wanted her to be with Adam.

I was so glad when we got home because I had gotten way more sun than I had wanted and I was really hungry. We ordered a pizza and hung out that night; Eden didn't work the next day, so she stayed late that night. I knew that I had work tomorrow so Randy was taking Eden to the show. I was glad that he was getting to see his best friend because I knew that they were close.

Eden POV

I was excited to go to the show tonight with Randy; I just hated it that Sam had to work. I got ready and Randy picked me up around 3pm; I knew that they had to be at the show early for pictures, meetings, and warm-ups. I was riding in the back with Adam. Adam was a cute guy, but I didn't know if I wanted to date another wrestler. I knew that it was bad because I was judging him on a past person, but Matt really hurt me.

"You excited?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"Just glad I get to hang out with my best friend." I said and he smiled at me.

We got to the arena and I got my pass for the night; I was used to doing this since Randy used to make me go with him to most of them. I wasn't envious at all when he started taking Sam. I followed him to his dressing room and he threw his stuff down.

"Come on, we gotta talk." He said and I followed him out to the arena. We were sitting in some seats while the ring crew was putting up the ring.

"So, how ya been?" he asked me and I just looked at him.

"Fine, Randy… what do you want?" I asked him and he smirked.

"You know me to well." He said and I smiled.

"I just want you to be happy and I think that you and Adam would be a good couple." He said and I looked at him strange.

"So, Sam put you up to this?" I asked him.

"No, but I agree with her." He said and I sighed.

"I thought that you were never going ot get involved in my love life unless you didn't like the guy." I said and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Yeah, well, I want to see you happy; I want to help you like you did me." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks, Rands." I said.

We were talking when some guys came out… one looks really cute, but he reminded me of Matt. We were talking when one of the stage hands told Randy he had to get some pictures. I was trailing behind him and I could feel someone watching me. I turned around to see Matt looking at me. He smiled at me and I clung closer to Randy.

"What's wrong, Ed?" he asked me.

"It's Matt… he is the guy in the ring… you work with him." I told him and Randy turned to look. I felt his grip get tighter so I knew that he recognized him.

"Come on." He said and told the stagehand that I was coming with him.

I watched as Randy took some pictures, but I kept looking over my shoulder; I didn't want to be near Matt.

"I'm done." He said and he held my hand as we walked back to his dressing room; I felt same around Randy. I knew that he wouldn't let anything go wrong.

"Just sit here; I need to change. He isn't going to get you. I promise." He said and I hugged him.

Randy POV

I changed and I couldn't believe that Evan Bourne was Matt Korklan… the same asshole who put Eden in the hospital one night. I never liked the guy, but I didn't know why… until now. I wanted her to have fun tonight, but now I was going to be looking around to make sure that he is nowhere near her.

Heath POV

I was looking for Randy; I knocked on the door and heard a faint 'come in'. I walked into see a girl, who had brown hair and looked very pretty sitting on the couch.

"Where's Randy?" I asked her.

"He is in the bathroom." She said and I smiled at her. She looked a little upset.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm good… I'm Eden." She said and I smiled at her.

"I'm Heath… nice to meet you. I didn't know Randy had such a pretty wife." I said and she laughed.

"Not his wife… just his best friend." She said and I nodded.

"Are you from here?" I asked her.

"Yep, I grew up with Randy." She said and I nodded.

"Heath, what do you want?" Randy asked when he came out in his trucks.

"Be nice, Rands." Eden said.

"Oh, um, they changed the card for tonight… you and I are fighting. We are next to last." I said and he nodded.

"See ya, Eden." I said and walked out of the room. I liked Eden, she is cute.

Randy POV

I sat down on the couch next to Eden and she was smiling.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing, he was just a nice guy." She said and I looked at her.

"You think he's cute." I said and she blushed.

"Maybe." She said and I laughed.

"We can invite him to go out with us tonight." I said and she looked at me.

"Eden, I want you to be happy and you will have to go out with people you don't know just to get to know them." I said and she sighed.

"I know." She said.

"Good, I'll invite him." I said and she nodded.

"Thanks, Rands." She said and I smiled.

"Do you want to go with me to gorilla position or stay here?" I asked her. I didn't want to make her do anything since Matt is here.

"I'm gonna go with you… I can't be scared of Matt for forever." She said and I nodded.

"I will get John stand there with you in case." I told her and she nodded.

I was just glad that she had found someone she likes… hopefully he won't be an ass.

**A/N: Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

Eden POV

I was sitting back stage with John and Randy had told him who Matt was and John didn't want Matt near me. I liked John because he was always watching out for other people. I was sitting there watching the monitor next to John when someone poked me on the shoulder. I turned to see Matt standing there and I must have tense because John put his arm around me.

"Hi Eden." He said.

"Hi Matt." I said and John looked at Matt.

"I didn't know you were dating John." He said and I got ready to say something when John started talking.

"She is so go away." John said and Matt just nodded.

"I'll talk to you later, Eden." He said and I just looked back at the monitor. John turned to see if Matt was gone and then hugged me.

"He's gone and he's not going to get to you." John said and I nodded.

"Thanks." I said and he smiled.

"I hear that you think Heath is cute?" he asked me and I just looked at him.

"I forgot Randy had such a big mouth." I said and he was laughing.

"I think it's good. You need to move on from shorty." He said and I laughed because Matt was so much shorter than John.

Randy beat Heath and they walked back stage.

"Thanks for the sweaty hug, Rands." I said and he just smirked.

"I will find you after the show and follow you." Heath told Randy and he winked at me. I knew I was blushing.

Randy POV

John, Eden, Adam, and Barbie (Kelly) were sitting in my dressing room waiting for me to get done so that we could leave. I was glad that Eden had fun, but I didn't like that I worked with Matt. I was going to talk to her about it tomorrow, but tonight we were going to party at my house. Sam would be off by the time we got back and we were going to have fun.

Eden and Kelly rode with me and everyone else drove to the house behind me. Kelly and I were teasing Eden about Heath. I hope that they did get along.

We got to the house and Sam, Eden, Kelly, Eve, and Alicia all went upstairs to change. I was downstairs putting out the beer and other alcohol; we were having a night party so that we could swim and do whatever without overdoing it.

"Randy?" Heath said and I looked at him.

"DO you think I have a chance with Eden?" he asked me and I smirked.

"Yeah, just be a nice guy." I said and he nodded.

The girls came down a little later in swimsuits and they all looked good. I was trying not to laugh when Heath's mouth dropped open once he saw Eden.

"Don't stare." Sam whispered to him when we walked past him and he nodded.

I watched as Eden and Heath walked out to the pool. I saw Adam look a little disappointed that Heath was talking to Eden, but I knew that Adam would make his own entrance there.

Eden POV

I was glad that I got to talk to Heath… he was a nice guy. We were the same age and liked a lot of the same things. I liked him, but I didn't know if he would even bother with me since I wasn't working with the WWE.

I talked to everyone that night and got in on the splashing war with John and Adam. I had so much fun and I knew that Randy and Sam did too. I was glad when Randy came home because it meant that I actually got to see him instead of the random phone calls at all hours; I didn't know how Sam dealt with it. I would go crazy, but I guess if I was open to dating on that I would have to deal with the same stuff.

We were still sitting outside around 3 am and I was a little tipsy. Randy, Sam, Heath, Adam, and John were all tipsy as well. Randy was about to hall Sam upstairs and I was grateful that my room was far enough away from theirs so I didn't have to hear what was going to happen.

"Good night!" Randy said as they went inside and we just waved at them.

"I'm going to bed… night." Adam said and kissed my forehead; John followed him and I looked over at Heath; he smiled at me.

"Come here." He said and pulled me to him.

"Let's look at stars." He said and pulled me over to a lounge chair.

We were laying there looking at the stars and we were making lazy designs in the stars. I fell asleep next to Heath on the lounge chair.

Sam POV

I woke up the next morning and looked outside; I smiled. I saw Heath and Eden sleeping on a lounge chair.

"What are you smiling at?" Randy asked me and he looked out the window; he smiled.

"I am glad that she likes someone." I said and Randy nodded.

I walked outside and gently shook Eden; she looked at me and smiled when she saw Heath.

"It's like noon." I said.

"Shit… work." She said and jumped up. She woke Heath up when she was running out.

"Wait, Eden." He said and she looked at him.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"Work." She said and he nodded.

"Can I see you tonight?" he asked her.

"Yeah, she is going to eat with us." I said and she gave me a small smile.

She ran out a minute later and I looked at Heath.

"You like her?" I asked him and he smiled.

"She is different." He said and I nodded.

Eden POV

I got to work around 1:30 and Nick looked at me like I was crazy.

"I was about to call and report you missing." He said and I smiled.

"Sorry, I was at Randy's last night… I ended up talking to a guy for a long time." I said and he smiled.

"Tell me!" he squealed and I just laughed; Nick was a great person to work with and being gay he gave me some great insights.

I told Nick all about last night and even running into Matt. Nick remembered Matt; he didn't like him either. Nick wanted to meet Heath; he thought he sounded cute. I was working on a cake when Nick walked back there smiling.

"Ed, you need to come out here." He said and I walked out there to find a large bouquet of daisies. I took the card and smiled. Heath had sent me flowers. I texted Sam a picture since I knew that she had something to do with it.

"You think you might give it a try?" Nick asked me.

"Yeah, maybe." I said and he smiled. I moved the daisies to the side of the counter and went back to working on the cake. I was making a bridal shower cake and I ended up doing more than I wanted because I wasn't really concentrating, but the cake turned out to look really good.

**A/N: Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

Sam POV

I got a text from Eden with a picture of the daisies. They were really pretty; Heath really liked her. I was watching TV when the guys came in and sat down.

"Heath, she really likes them." I told him and he smiled.

We were all watching TV and bored until Eden got off. She was coming over to hang out tonight.

"I'm bored!" Randy said.

"Go swimming!" I said and they thought that sounded good enough so Adam, John, Randy, and Heath all went outside to swim. I texted Eden and told her to hurry up. I hadn't texted her ten minutes when she walked in the door.

"You really are impatient." She said and I hugged her.

"Come on." She said and I nodded.

"Wait, I gotta tell you something." I said and she looked at me strange.

"What?" she asked me.

"I'm pregnant!" I said and she hugged me.

"Does Rands know?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"When are you going to tell him?" she asked me.

"Tonight. I just hope that he is excited." I said.

"I'm sure he will be." She said and I nodded.

Eden POV

I was so excited for Sam and I couldn't believe that she was pregnant. I knew that Randy would be excited and I was glad that I was talking to Heath. He was a nice guy; at least what I knew of him was nice. I couldn't believe that he had bought me flowers.

I walked outside with Sam and the guys were wrestling in the pool. I was content to sit beside the pool, but John wouldn't let me. I got thrown into the pool, and Sam jumped in on her own free will. I was having fun laying half on a float with John. Sam was floating in the deep end with us while Heath was wrestling with Adam and Randy was inside making drinks.

"Damn." Adam said and we looked to see Heath holding his nose and he was trying not to get blood in the pool. He got out and I looked at Sam.

"Go!" she mouthed. I got out of the pool and walked in behind him.

"Sit." I said and grabbed some paper towels. I handed them to him and he put them over his nose.

"What happened?" Randy asked.

"He got hit by Adam." I said and Randy nodded.

"You need anything?" Randy asked and Heath shook his head no.

He walked outside and I was sitting by Heath.

"Thanks for the flowers." I said.

"Welcome, I hoped you liked them." He said and I smiled.

"Eden, do you think that we could talk while I'm on the road?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I would like that." I said and he smiled.

"Let me see." I said after a few minutes and he moved the towel. He had a small gash on the bridge and some bruising.

"Well, the good news is that we can save your nose." I said and he smiled.

Heath POV

I was glad that Eden was sitting with me while I was waiting for my nose to stop bleeding. I couldn't believe that she wanted to talk to me while I was on the road; most girls didn't want to try. I got up to look in the mirror and Adam had hit me pretty hard.

"You want some Tylenol?" Eden asked me.

"You could always kiss it and make it better." I said and she smirked. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed my nose gently. I just smiled at her; I didn't know how she wasn't already taken.

"Come on, let's go back out there." She said and took my hand.

We walked out and Adam looked upset.

"You ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'll live." I said and he nodded.

We all got back in the pool. I couldn't help but notice Adam watching Eden; I knew that I shouldn't be jealous since we weren't completely dating, but I liked her first.

Randy POV

I was glad to see everyone, but I couldn't wait to spend time with just Sam. I had to go back tomorrow and I wanted some time with my wife. I knew that something seemed different about her, but I wasn't sure what. I knew that she wanted to talk to me about something… I was just praying that she wasn't pregnant. I didn't want a kid right now.

I got out of the shower and Sam was lying across the bed. I smiled at the sight of her; she really was perfect for me.

"What did you want to talk about baby?" I asked her.

"I wanted to tell you that you are going to be a daddy." She said and I froze… I didn't want to be a dad. I didn't care to be a dad right now.

"No." I said and she looked at me like I had three heads.

"Randy, we…" she was saying and I got off the bed.

"No, you wanted this… I didn't want it for awhile. I thought we were going to wait." I said and she looked at me.

"Well, it's here." She said.

"I can't talk about this right now." I said and walked out of the room.

"Randy!" she called to me from the top of the stairs.

"I need some time." I said and grabbed my keys.

I just needed out of the house; I didn't want this.

Eden POV

I had just gotten back to my house from seeing Heath. I knew that he was leaving in the morning with Randy. He wanted to talk still and text. I knew that there was a good possibility I would have a boyfriend out of him, but friends were good too.

I walked up to my front steps and Randy was sitting there smoking. I knew that something bad had happened if he was sitting there smoking.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"She is pregnant." He mumbled.

"Yeah, and she thought you would be happy." I said and he looked at me annoyed.

"Sorry, some things I can't give you a heads up about." I said and he sighed.

"Why aren't you happy about it?" I asked Randy and he sighed.

"Because I wanted to wait longer… I wanted more time for just us… I'm scared." He finally admitted. I pulled him into a hug.

"Randy, you know you screwed up by leaving the house, right?" I asked him after a few minutes.

"Yes, but I didn't know what to do." He said.

"Well, go back and talk to her." I said.

"I can't." he said and I looked at him strange.

"Randall, you need to talk to her." I said.

"Eden, I can't!" he hissed and I had only seen Randy that upset a few times; I knew there was something else going on.

**A/N: Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

Eden POV

I was sitting beside Randy and he was livid… I didn't know what to say or do. I had only seen him this upset a few times. I hated when he got like this; he was horrible to deal with.

"Well, what are you going to do?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know…" he said after a long drag on his cigarette.

"What are you scared of?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"You." he admitted and I looked at him strange.

"What?" I asked him.

"I am scared to lose any more time with you." he said and I sighed.

"Randy…" I was saying and he put a finger over my mouth.

"No, listen Ed, I know that you don't like talking about it, but I can't do it. I got married after you told me too and you said nothing would change… well it did. I don't see you nearly enough; I can't take a baby taking up my time with you." he said and I sighed.

"We don't' know how much time you have left Ed and you are the only person who ever got me… I want you around for as long as I can and I don't want other people taking up that time." He said and I looked at the ground.

Randy was the only know who knew what I had and what I dealt with. He never once called it a disease or took pity on me. He is the one who has always been there for me. He even wanted to marry me, but I told him that it wasn't fair for him. He deserved someone who could be there for longer.

"Randy, I know that you want to be there, but you have Sam now." I said and he looked at me.

"No, I love her, but not like I love you." he said and I sighed. We had this discussion every now and then, but it was more frequent the older we got because Randy knew that time really was running out. I put my hands on the sides of his face and looked into his eyes. They were determined and I knew that meant this wasn't going to be easy.

"Randy, you married Sam… you love Sam." I told him. I looked at him and I hated his reflexes because as soon as the words were out of my mouth… his lips were on mine.

"No, I love you." he murmured against my lips. I wanted to believe him, but I knew that Sam was waiting for him.

"Randy, no." I said as I broke the kiss.

"But, Ed…" he was saying.

"Randy, we have never had a real fight and we have been friends along time; I'm not going to start now." I said and he nodded.

Randy POV

I hated it! I loved Eden and Sam, but I cherished Eden way more than Sam. I married Sam because she was everything I wanted and since Eden wouldn't marry me. I want nothing more than to take care of Eden and for her to know she is loved.

I agreed with her because I didn't want to fight with her. I loved Eden with everything and didn't know what I was going to do once she was actually gone. I looked at her and she kissed my forehead.

"Go home, Randy. Sam loves you." she said and I sighed.

I didn't want to go home; I wanted to sit with her. I loved Sam, but she wasn't the one I was ever in love with.

"Fine, for you." I told her and she hugged me.

I told her that I would do the normal while I was on the road and left to go back home. I got back and walked in. Sam was sitting on the couch waiting for me… I hugged her as soon as she stood up.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Me too." I said and it hurt because it was almost hollow.

Heath POV

I didn't want to leave because I really liked Eden. She was great. I was sitting on the bus the next morning when Randy got on the bus. He didn't look like he had slept at all. He walked over and sat across from me.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, just hate leaving." He said and I nodded.

"I don't like it now either." I said and he looked at me.

"You fuck with her and I will break you." he growled at me and I was shocked. Randy had told me to go for her and now he was being seriously protective. I just nodded as he put his headphones on; I knew they were close, but I didn't expect Randy to be a dick so fast.

I was sitting there when John sat down beside me.

"What's Orton's problem?" I asked him.

"He does this every time we are here and leave. He will get over it in a few days. I am the same way when I see family for a few days and then have to leave. " he said and I nodded.

I texted Eden and then fell asleep on the bus.

Eden POV

I got up the next morning… actually I didn't even sleep. I got to work early and had most everything down when Nick came in. He looked around and hugged me. I did think every time Randy left or I was reminded of my own future.

"It's going to be ok…" Nick said and hugged me.

"No, it's not… I really think I screwed up." I said and he looked at me.

"You just realized you loved him…" he said and I shook my head no as I wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"No, I just realized that I wanted to fight for him." I said and Nick hugged me tighter. I did realize for the first time that Randy was worth fighting for… I finally let myself realize that I did really want him around all the time.

**A/N: Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

Sam POV

I didn't know what was going on. Randy, Eden, and I were all in bad moods; I just wanted the morning sickness to go away. I knew that Randy was in a bad mood because he hurt his shoulder, but I had no idea why Eden wasn't happy. I was going to hang out with her tonight; I figured it had something to do with Heath.

I picked up a pizza and went to Eden's; she opened the door and looked so depressed.

"What's wrong?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Are you and Heath still talking?" I asked her and she gave a small smile at the mention of his name.

"Yeah, he is a nice guy." She said.

"Then what is it?" I asked her.

"Randy brought it up and now it's in my mind." She said and I hugged her.

"Sometimes Randy needs to learn to shut up." I said and she nodded.

We started eating the pizza and talking about everything.

"So, are you and Heath serious?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"We text a lot, but who knows." She said and I laughed at her.

"Cena is texting me again." She said and I smiled.

"I know… he asked if you would get mad and I told him no." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Ed, I know you… you like talking to people." I said.

"Yeah, but are you sure this isn't some part of your master plan to hook me up with whoever?" she asked me and I laughed.

"No, you are talking to Heath… so I'm happy about that." I said and she shrugged.

We had fun and she seemed in a better mood when I left. I got home and talked to Randy; he seemed happy that Ed was in a better mood. I knew they were close, but I was glad that I knew that Randy loved me.

Randy POV

I got off the phone with Sam and I was glad that Eden was doing better. She wasn't really talking to me much right now because of what happened when I left. I hated to do that to her, but I can't stand to face the truth without her.

"Man, you ok?" John asked me as we walked out of the locker room.

"Yeah, just thinkin." I said.

"You still know how to do that?" he asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked me.

"Let's grab a beer." I said and he nodded.

We threw our stuff in our rooms and went to the bar in the hotel. We got something to drink and sat in a booth away from everyone. We both had hats on because we didn't want to be recognized.

"What's going on?" John asked me as I took a long sip of my beer.

"Ed's mad at me." I said and he nodded; he knew how close I was to her.

"Why?" he asked me and I sighed. I knew that I was going to have to tell John about Sam so that he would understand.

"Sam's told me she is pregnant the night before we all left St. Louis. I flipped out and went to Ed's; we ended up talking about some stuff and I bought up the past. She is mad about it and I don't know what to do." I said and John nodded.

"Congrats." He told me and I gave a convincing enough smile.

"So Ed's not talking to you because of what you said?" he asked me and I nodded.

"What did you say?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I bought up about our past… about what I wished would have happened." I said and he sat there for a minute. I knew that sometimes John ran on about 56k.

"You wanted her instead of Sam didn't you?" he asked me and I was surprised that he had gotten that from what I had just said.

"Honestly, yeah, but she knew that I deserved better than her because of her sickness." I said and realized I had said too much.

"What sickness?" John asked me and I sighed.

"You can't say anything, but she has cancer. She started out with uterine cancer when she was 21 and they took those parts out, but she keeps having cells show up. She just got treated for some spots on her skin. They don't know why it comes back in different places each time, but it does. The doctors keep treating it, but soon she won't be able to handle much more. You can't say anything to her… whenever you talk to her." I said and he nodded.

"Think that's why she seems depressed when I text her?" he asked me and I looked at him strange.

"Text her?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Sam thought it would be a good idea to talk to her since you aren't around right now." He said and I felt my anger rise just a little.

"Well, good, I'm glad she is talking to everyone but me." I said and walked away. I didn't care about John or Sam. I wanted to know why Ed wasn't talking to me. I walked outside and lit up a cigarette; I stood there for a second and called Ed.

Eden POV

I was almost asleep in bed, Sam had just left, and my phone starts ringing. I knew that it was Randy by the ringtone and I just didn't feel like talking to him right now. I ignored the call, turned it on silent, and went to sleep. I knew that Randy was probably mad at me, but I didn't want to talk to him about it right now. I also knew that he wasn't going to give up.

I got up the next morning and looked at my phone I had 25 text message, some from Heath and John, but mostly from Randy, and 5 missed called. I checked my voicemail and had 3 voicemails… it was Randy. He sounded more desperate and drunk each voicemail.

I got to the bakery and started to work on cakes. Nick was doing everything else and I was so glad that I didn't work with many people. Nick knew when I wasn't happy or when I didn't want to talk. I was in the back doing paper work when Nick yelled for me. I walked out there and I found a huge vase of irises. I pulled out the card and smiled; I handed Nick the card and he gave a smirk.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked me.

"Make a phone call." I said and walked back to the office.

**A/N: Who are the flowers from?**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

Randy POV

I was walking through the hallways the next night at the show. I still hadn't heard from Ed and I was getting more desperate by the second. She had never gone this long without talking to me. I stopped in front of a locker room and knocked.

"What?" I heard a voice yell.

"Need to talk to Heath." I said and a few seconds later the door opened.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked me.

"You talked to Ed?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why? She not talking to you?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"She isn't happy with me." I said.

"I know… I can't believe you would do that to her." He said and I slammed him against the wall.

"I didn't do anything." I growled at him.

"You called and texted the hell out of her phone last night, she didn't get any sleep, and you give her no room to come back to you… yeah, you did something." He said and I realized he didn't actually know what I had done.

"Whatever, if you talk to her again, tell her to call me." I said and he nodded as I stepped away from him.

"Orton, keep your hands off him." Wade said as I started to walk away.

"Shut up, rookie." I said and walked back to my dressing room.

"Randy." Someone said as I walked to the door. I turned to see Cena come up to me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Talk?" he asked me and we walked into my dressing room.

"Look, I know that Eden isn't talking to you but maybe if you laid off and let her come to you… it might help." John said and I just looked at him.

"You talk to her today?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she called me when I sent her flowers." He said and I punched him right across the face. He stumbled back and looked at me.

"Stay away from Ed." I growled.

"Randy, you can't have her… you have Sam. She is an adult and she can talk to whoever she wants to." He said and walked out of the room holding his jaw. I wasn't happy and I didn't know why she wouldn't talk to me. I couldn't focus.

Eden POV

I was at home that night when the doorbell rang; I figured it was Sam. I opened the door and was surprised to see Randy.

"What…" I was asking him when he walked in shut the door, pushed me up to it, and kissed me. I was shocked, but I still managed to push him off me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him.

"You won't talk to me… I can't focus on wrestling… you are talking to everyone but me…. John sent you flowers…" he was mad and rambling.

"Randy…" I said and took his face in my hands. I didn't have time to react when he kissed me again.

"Stop!" I yelled at him and he grew really still. I had only yelled at him once or twice… ever.

"Randy, you are my best friend, but you can't do this… you are married to Sam… you have to let that part go. I love you… I really do, but you are making this hard on me." I said and his eyes softened and he looked upset.

"Why?" he asked me and I walked away from him.

"Because… Randy…" I said and sighed.

"What is it, Ed?" he asked me.

"Because I just realized you are worth fighting for and there isn't a fight anymore. Sam won; she loves you… you have a family with her." I admitted and I couldn't look at him. I didn't want to see the pain, hurt, realization, or any other emotion cross is perfect face. I didn't hear him move or breath, but I waited… it killed me to not turn around.

I almost jumped when he spoke because he was right behind me now.

"I wish you would have fought for me… I wanted you too." He whispered and he moved my hair off my shoulder. I felt his hands slide down my arms and it sent feelings all over my body. Randy was the first person I had been with and he was the only one that had ever mattered.

"I'm sorry. I thought you needed someone who could be there more than I could… who would be there longer." I admitted and he placed a small kiss on my shoulder.

"You would have been there just long enough." He said and it was killing me.

"Randy, please go… I promise I will still talk to you, but I can't do it right now." I said and he sighed. I felt his body heat move away from me as he turned to leave.

"No, not tonight." He said and turned me around. He kissed me and I felt all the passion Randy had come through to me.

Heath POV

I was sitting in the bar at the hotel that night when John walked into the bar. He sat down next to me and ordered a beer.

"What happened to you?" he asked me and I smirked.

"Orton." I said.

"Oh, he got you too? What were you talking to Eden too much?" he asked me and I laughed.

"Yeah, I sent her flowers because she seemed depressed and Randy flipped out on me." He said and I nodded. I didn't know that John and Eden were that close.

"You have known Eden awhile?" I asked him.

"I have known her for almost as long as I have known Randy. She would come with him to the tryouts and to the OVW shows. She had gone with him everywhere and set him up with Sam." He said and I nodded.

"Oh." I said.

"I thought you two were talking?" he asked me and I smiled.

"We are, but I didn't realize how protective of her Randy was until tonight." Heath said.

"Yeah, they are just really close. Don't let Randy scare you off." He said and I nodded.

I sat there and talked to him as I had a few more beers. I kept thinking of Eden… I really liked her.

Randy POV

I was lying in bed next to Eden… she was beautiful. She was definitely everything I wanted plus more; I just couldn't have her. I knew that the only way I could have her was if Sam left me; Eden would hate me if I divorced Sam because she would know the truth. I didn't know what to do.

**A/N: What will happen? Did they actually sleep together? Will Sam find out that Randy is home?**


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

Eden POV

I woke up the next morning and Randy was asleep. He was on his stomach and he was still holding my hand. I couldn't believe that he had shown up last night; I knew we were close, but I didn't want him to freak out. I was looking at him and studying his tattoos; he wore them perfectly. I knew that Sam was lucky and the idea of Sam was the only thing that stopped us from sleeping together last night.

I was watching him as he slept and he hadn't changed from when we were little… he still slept on his stomach with his arm underneath his head. I smiled as I traced some of the tattoos on his arms and he smiled when I traced the rose. I knew why he had gotten the rose; I was there with him. I sighed and realized the longer I sat there the harder it would be for me to let him leave. I had watched Randy walk away many times, but for some reason… lately… it was much harder on me.

"I love you." I whispered to him and changed to go to work. I left a small note and went into work. Nick was already there and he didn't ask any questions. I just hoped that Randy didn't show up here… I didn't really want Sam to find out that her husband spent the night at his best friend's house and didn't go see his wife.

Randy POV

I woke up and Eden wasn't next to me. I sighed; I should have expected that, but I still had hope she would be there when I woke up. I looked around and saw a note on the dresser. I got up and read it.

_Rands, _

_Thanks for coming last night. I'm glad you cared enough to just show up at my doorstep… it brought back memories. I won't tell Sam you were even here if you don't go see her today. Just let me know so I can get my story straight. _

_Love you, Ed_

I sighed and knew that if Sam found out it would be never ending questions. I put my clothes on, ordered some flowers for both Sam and Ed to be delivered, and caught the next plane back to meet up with everyone. I still had no clue what to do about anything, but at least I knew I still had my best friend.

Sam POV

It had been two weeks since Randy had been home for longer than two nights. I was so glad that he was coming home; I had missed him.

"Hey, Ed?" I yelled and she came out of the kitchen.

"Is Heath coming with Randy?" I asked her and she nodded.

I was glad they were actually dating now and I knew that John had gotten closer to Eden. Eden had cooked some homemade pizza because I was craving it… I was just glad that the morning sickness had gone away for the most part.

We were sitting on the couch when Randy and Heath came in through the garage. I ran and jumped on Randy; he just smiled at me. Heath walked over and kissed Eden; she looked happy when she saw him.

"Ed, did you cook?" Randy asked her after he got done kissing me.

"Yes." She said and Heath just smiled at her.

"Let's eat." Randy said and Heath led Eden into the kitchen. I was happy that my best friend had a boyfriend and my husband was home. We all sat around and ate; Heath was so into Eden and she looked happy. They went back to her house a little later; I was snuggled up to Randy on the couch.

"I love you." I whispered and he smiled at me.

"How's the baby?" he asked me and I sighed. I hadn't told him that I had an abortion. He didn't want it and I knew that I wanted him to be happy.

"Good." I lied and he smiled.

"Do you think that Eden and Heath are happy?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, Heath is a really nice guy and he cares for her." He said and I smiled; she deserved to be happy.

Heath POV

I was glad that I had some time off and I was with Eden. She was perfect for me and Randy had calmed down enough to see that I really liked her. I was sitting on the couch with her and she was in my arms.

"I'm glad you decided it was ok to date me." I said and she smiled.

"Me too." She said and I kissed her.

"Do you think that you can get some time off to come on the road with me and Randy next week?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"Well, I have to talk to my boss." she said and I laughed because I knew that it was her bakery.

"I will beg them for you if I have too." I said and she smiled as she kissed me.

"You might have to." She said and I kissed her as I laid her down on the sofa.

"You're beautiful." I whispered as I kissed down her neck. She moaned softly as I nipped at her collarbone.

I was letting my hands wander over her when her phone rang. She groaned and I kissed her.

"Leave it." I whispered.

"I would if it wasn't Randy." She said and I nodded. I knew they were close; she got up an answered the phone. The phone call didn't go over well and she seemed annoyed by the time she got off the phone.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Sam is already annoyed at Randy and I told her she couldn't come over." She said and I kissed her.

"I'm glad you said no." I said between kisses.

"Me too." She said as I pulled her towards the bedroom. I laid her on the bed and was on the bed in a few seconds. She felt perfect under my touch.

"Heath… wait." She whispered and I looked at her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't… I want to wait. I just got out of a bad relationship and I can't…" she was saying when I put a finger over her mouth.

"Don't apologize for some assholes mistake." I said and she smiled.

We fell asleep that night; she was cuddled in my arms. I never thought I would find a girl I wanted to wait on, but it looks like I have now.

**A/N: Will Sam telll Randy or will Eden find out some other way?**


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**I got some emails that chapter 9 isn't showing up... I don't know what's going on? Sorry. **

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

Eden POV

I couldn't believe that I was actually going to meet Heath and Randy in Chicago. I was excited because I had gotten a lot closer to Heath. Randy was excited to see me because he is always excited to see me. I wanted Sam to come with me, but she couldn't get the time off. I could also tell that she and Randy were having some problems… I wanted them to work everything out before the baby came.

I got off the plane and found Heath and Randy waiting for me. I hugged them both as I got my luggage.

"You know I think wrestling fans would be upset to see you two together." I said and Heath laughed.

"You are more important than wrestling fans." Randy said and Heath agreed as he took my hand.

We got to the hotel and Randy had an appearance; I was going to dinner with Heath and some other friends. I couldn't wait; I was just glad that I was here with them.

"Thanks for coming." Heath said and I smiled.

"I'm glad you invited me. I was beginning to think you didn't want to be seen with me." I said and he laughed.

"I always want to be seen with you." he said and kissed me.

"In fact, I don't want there to be any question about who's girlfriend you are." He said and I just looked at him.

"Girlfriend?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you are my girlfriend… right?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Just making sure." I said and he was tickling me when there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" he answered. I was surprised to see two large guys walk through the door.

Heath POV

I was glad that Eden was here. I knew that we were meeting Stu and Paul for dinner; I just hope that she had fun.

"Hey, guys… Eden this is Stu (Wade Barrett) and Paul (Justin Gabriel). Guy, this is Eden." I said and she smiled at them. Paul shook her hand and Stu kissed the back of it. I hated when he pulled crap like this.

"Nice to meet you." she said and they smiled at her.

"You are the Eden that Heath won't shut up about?" Paul asked me and I nodded.

"I can see why." Stu said and she smiled.

"Come on, I'm hungry." Paul said and we grabbed our stuff. I took Eden's hand and she followed us to the elevator. She was laughing with us until Matt (Even Bourne) for onto the elevator; I noticed her grip get a lot tighter on my hand. He smiled at her and wouldn't stop looking at her. I didn't know why, but I knew that she was uncomfortable. I wrapped my arm around her and she ran out of the elevator. She started out of the hotel, but I caught her.

"What' wrong?" I aksed her as Stu and Paul came up behind us.

"Too many people in an elevator." She said and I wanted to believe her, but something else seemed wrong.

"You ok?" Paul asked her.

"Claustrophobic." She said and he nodded.

"We can always take the stairs next time." Stu said and she smiled.

We went out and got food; Eden seemed to have fun and Stu was getting on my nerves. I just wanted to be back in the room, spending time with Eden. I was glad when we got back. I was walking down the hall with Eden when Matt walked past us and she freaked out again. I wanted to know what was going on. We got back to the room and I turned to talk to her.

"What is your deal when you are around Matt?" I asked her and she looked at me strange.

"You freak out around him… does he bother you that bad? Are you in love with him? Some answers would be nice." I said and she looked at me a little sad.

"Yeah, he bothers me." She said and I sighed.

"Why, Ed?" I asked her.

"Because he just does." She said and I was frustrated because I knew it bothered her and she wouldn't help me out.

"So you just judge people now?" I asked her and she turned to look at me. I knew that I shouldn't have said that.

"No, and if I did… I would have gotten you wrong." She said and grabbed her purse; she walked out the door before I had time to formulate an apology. I sighed and sat on the bed. I just wanted this to be fun for her.

Randy POV

I was in my room when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find an annoyed Ed.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I have had to deal with Matt twice, Heath thinks I judge people now because I told him that I had a problem with Matt, and Stu wouldn't stop hitting on me while we were eating." She said and I pulled her into a hug.

"I will go talk to Heath." I said and before she could really say anything I was out the door.

"Be nice." Is what she said as the door was closing behind me.

I walked down to their room and knocked. Heath opened the door and didn't look happy to see me. I walked in and shut the door.

"I know I mess up and I know that I said stuff I shouldn't have." He said and looked at me.

"Yeah, but I am here to let you in on something." I said and he looked at me annoyed.

"Look, I have no problem telling her to break up with you, but since I know she likes you I'm not going to do that. Have you ever talked to Ed about her last boyfriend?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"She dated Matt and that's why she freaks out when she is around him. They had a bad relationship and a bad break up." I said and he nodded slowly as if he was processing everything.

"Did he… hurt her?" he asked me.

"You could say that… so she doesn't like being around him and I don't like being around him." I said and he nodded.

"I feel worse." He said and I nodded.

"She will forgive you, but you just can't put her in a position she doesn't like. She will fight to get out of it." I said and he sighed.

"Thanks." He said.

"You are lucky… she really likes you or I would have beat the crap out of you for that stunt." I said and he put his hands up in surrender.

"I will talk to her and I'm sure she will be back in a few minutes." I said and walked out of the room. I walked back to my room and opened it to find Matt yelling at Eden. I was livid. He was in my room… yelling at her. I saw red.

**A/N: What's going to happen now?**


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

Eden POV

I was in the room waiting for Randy when there was a knock on the door. I opened it expecting it to be Randy, but it wasn't… it was Matt. I just looked at him.

"You look just as good as the day I left you." he said and I just backed away from him.

_Flashback:_

_Matt had gotten home from another show in St. Louis and he wasn't happy that he won. I was sitting on the couch one second and the next I was thrown up against the wall. I was being yelled at for doing something that I didn't know I had done. I was trying to push him off, but I wasn't strong enough. I remember him yelling and his hand being around my neck; I woke up later at the bottom of the wall._

_I called Sam and told her to come get me… I wanted out of there. I was waiting for Sam when Matt came back. He started in for round two when Randy and Sam came busting in the room. I didn't know that Randy was even in town. Randy beat the crap out of Matt before Sam and I pulled him off. _

_They took me straight to the hospital. I stayed away from Matt for a few weeks after that, but he kept coming back to me. The last night I saw him he beat the crap out of me and left me in my apartment bleeding on the kitchen floor. Sam had to help me that night and we never told Randy. _

I was having a flashback of the last night when he grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing here, Eden?" he asked me again.

"I'm here seeing…" I was saying as Randy grabbed Matt and threw him out of the room. I was shocked, but hugged Randy once he walked back into the room.

"Are you ok?" he asked me and all I could do was nod. He calmed me down and I was so glad that he came when he did… I didn't want Matt anywhere near me.

"Can you walk me to Heath's room?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Ed, but you can stay here if you need to." He said and I nodded.

Heath POV

I was sitting on the bed when the door opened revealing and upset Eden and a pissed Randy.

"What happened?" I asked them as I put my arm around Eden.

"I got back to the room and Matt was talking to her." Randy said and I pulled Eden closer.

"Are you ok?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Ed, you need to stay near one of us when we are at the show tomorrow." Randy said and I nodded in agreement.

"I will, I promise." She said and I nodded.

"Breakfast in the morning?" Eden asked Randy and he nodded.

"See you then." He said and hugged her. Randy left and I pulled her to me. I kissed her softly and she smiled at me.

"I'm sorry I got mad and said that." I said to her and she smiled.

"It's ok, I probably should have told you earlier." She said.

"Come on, sleep." I said. She changed and I changed; I was so glad to be able to sleep with her curled up next to me.

I woke up the next morning and she was coming out of the shower. I smiled as I watched her towel off her hair. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hope I didn't wake you." she said and I shook my head no.

"Nope, but it is nice to wake up and you be the first thing I see." I told her and she smiled.

I showered and we went downstairs to meet Randy and John for breakfast. I knew that the only way I would be hanging out with these guys was because of Eden. I hated that most of the WWE looked at the 8 rookies as jokes because we came in on a 'game show' type of contest.

Eden POV

I was glad that I was getting to see Randy, Heath, and John. I knew that I would see Adam later tonight. John still couldn't believe that I was dating Heath and I knew it bothered Heath, but I didn't have to justify who I was dating to anyone… just explain it to Randy and Sam.

We got done eating and I was going to walk around with Heath; Randy and John were going to work out. We ended up downtown walking around looking at different stores.

"Are you having fun?" Heath asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I really am." I said and he kissed me.

"I'm glad you came." He said and I smiled at him.

We walked around until we had to get to the arena. We were in the cab on the way and Heath didn't look excited.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I just don't want Matt to hurt you. I want you to stay around us all night… I told Stu and Paul to help watch out for you. I just told them that Matt was bothering you last night and I didn't like it. I didn't tell them you dated him." I said and she smiled.

"Thanks." She said and kissed me.

I didn't want to get out of the cab when we got to the arena because I had been kissing Eden the entire ride there. I took her hand and we walked inside. I got the list and stuff I needed for tonight and started towards the dressing room for Nexus.

"Wait here, scream if he comes near you." I said and she nodded. I dropped my stuff in the room and walked back out to find her talking to Adam.

"You are still dating rookie here?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, and his name is Heath." She said and I smiled because she didn't like them calling us rookie either.

"I know… I'm glad to see you. You going to go out with us tonight?" Adam asked her and she looked at me.

"I'll let you know." She said and he nodded. He gave me a passing glance as he walked off.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will kick his butt one day for the WWE championship." She said and I kissed her.

"Not in public!" a voice said and I turned to see Paul standing there with Ryan (Skip Sheffield) smirking.

"You are just jealous." Eden said and I laughed.

"You must be Eden." Ryan said and shook her hand.

"Yes, nice to meet you…?" she responded.

"Ryan." He said and she nodded.

"Come on, we gotta warm up." Paul said and she walked with us out to the arena. A few other superstars were sitting outside, and I didn't see Matt.

"Ed, come here." Randy said when he saw her and she smiled at me as she walked over to sit with him.

"You have it bad." Paul said and I smiled. I knew I did.

**A/N: Will Matt make another apperance?**


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

Randy POV

Eden was sitting with John and I while Heath, Paul, Ryan, and Stu were working in the ring. I knew that she really liked him because she kept watching him.

"You going out with us tonight?" John asked her and she shrugged.

"Depends on what Heath wants to do." She said and John didn't look too happy.

"What's your problem with him?" she asked him and I was trying to hide a smile. I knew that Eden had no problem calling people out.

"He is a rookie." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"News flash… you were too at one time." She said and I knew that she had him there.

"Yeah, but Randy and me are from wrestling families…" he was saying.

"So, basically you could have been a complete pussy and gotten a contract where he had to work for it… yeah ok." She said and I was shocked she had said that to him.

"No…" he was trying to say.

"I'm gonna go sit over here by myself." She said and walked away from us. John just looked at me and groaned.

"You walked into that one." I said and walked over to where Eden was.

"Problems, sunshine?" I asked her and she smirked.

"He is an idiot." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah, but he isn't the only person who thinks that." I said and she nodded.

"I know, but coming for the person who got into the business and caught so much crap for the way he was… he shouldn't be talking." She said and I nodded; I knew that she was right about that.

I talked to her until Heath got done and she went backstage with them. John and Adam walked over to me and sat down.

"She is choosing him over us." John said and I slapped him on the back of his head.

"No, she is finally found a guy that likes her and she likes. You ditched us for Liz and Adam did it for Lita. She isn't doing anything different than we did except give us less attention." I said and Adam nodded.

"I figured you wouldn't be happy." John mumbled.

"I'm happy because she is happy." I said and Adam agreed with me. John just didn't understand, but that's because I figured he really liked her but was too scared to tell her.

Eden POV

I was backstage with Heath, Paul, and Stu; they were fun to be around. I still didn't see what John's problem was. I was sitting in catering with them when some larger guy walked up.

"I see you gotta groupie… congrats." He said and I wasn't happy.

"She isn't a groupie… she's Heath's girlfriend." Stu said and I was glad that someone spoke up.

"No, you are too beautiful to be his girlfriend." The guy said and I gave a small smile.

"Do you have a name, beautiful?" he asked me and I knew that Heath wasn't happy.

"Eden." I said and he smiled.

"Well, Eden, when you are doing hanging around the losers you are more than welcome to join me some other real wrestlers." He said and I nodded.

"What's your name?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Zack." He said and I nodded.

"You know judging by your fashion sense… I think I would rather be with the rookies than a gay man." I said and they were laughing as he stalked away.

"Nice." Stu said and I was laughing. Heath just wrapped his arm around me and I was glad that I was with him.

"We are going to eat tonight, you two coming?" Stu asked us before they had to change. I looked at Heath and shrugged.

"Sure." He said and kissed me.

"Come on, Ed." Randy said as they had to get ready. I knew that I didn't want to run into Matt but feeling like I had to have a babysitter wasn't fun either.

Randy and I walked to the box so that I could watch the show without having to run into Matt. I was up there with Ted's wife, Kristen. I knew her from when Ted was in a storyline with Randy. I was also up there with Stephanie McMahon. I had met her before when Randy had started and she wasn't married to Paul yet.

"Eden, I didn't know that you were still hanging out with Randy!" Stephanie said after she walked in. I had been talking to Kristen about her and Ted's future child. They were going to start trying and I was excited for them.

"Yeah, he won't let me go." I said and she smiled.

"Well, good, are you still own your own bakery?" she asked me and I nodded.

I ended up talking to her and she wanted me to come work on the catering staff. I knew that it was an awesome opportunity, but I didn't know if I could travel all the time. She took my email and said the HR manager would send me a job description and get back to her within a week. She wanted me to be the new manager since she just fired the last one.

The show went good; Randy was in character and he beat the crap out of some other wrestler. Heath and Nexus dismantled everything and beat everyone up as the show went off. I walked backstage with Kristen and found Randy.

"Good job." I said and he smiled at me.

"I hear you are going with Heath and them tonight." He said and I nodded.

"You can come." I said and he gave me a look. I knew what it meant and hugged him.

"Breakfast in the morning?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, you can't leave without seeing me." He said and I nodded.

"Bring dumb and dumbass." I said and he laughed.

Heath POV

I got changed and went to find Eden. She was talking with John. I didn't have a problem with John until recently because he had a problem with me and Eden.

"Ready?" I asked her as she hugged me.

"Yeah, let's go." She said.

We walked outside with Stu and Paul. Ryan was waiting on us.

"Come on, lovebirds." Ryan said and Eden stuck her tongue out at him.

"Where we going?" she asked me.

"Grab food and drinks." I said and she slid into the car next to me. I wrapped my arm around her as she rode between me and Stu. I knew that Stu was a ladies' man and I didn't want Eden to get in his sights.

**A/N: Not a lot of action, but promise that there will be :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

Heath POV

We got there with Paul, Stu, and Ryan; Fred (Darren Young) and Tyrone (Michael Tarver) were already waiting on us with Ashley and Jamie. They were the two newest divas so they didn't think we were any different than anyone else. We got there and Eden was sitting on my lap while we ordered drinks.

"Come on." Ashley said and pulled Eden and Jamie to the dance floor. I just smiled and realized that Eden looked better than both of them and all she was wearing was skinny jeans, a tank top, and some small heels.

"You got a good one." Fred said and I smiled.

"Come on, let's go… I look gay sitting with you all." Stu said and pushed us out to the dance floor.

I wrapped my arms around Eden and started to dance with her; we were having fun and Ryan was getting it on with Jamie. Ashley was just having fun with everyone. We stayed out late that night and finally got back to the hotel around 2 am. Eden was helping me to the room when Mike (Miz) and John (Morrison) stopped us.

"You should come with real pros." They told Eden and she just tried to pull me around them.

"We aren't done with you." Mike said as they pushed me against the wall. I had to let go of Eden and I wanted Mike to go away. I shoved him off as John pulled Eden towards the other end of the hallway. I was mad… I didn't want any trouble and I didn't want Eden being touched.

The next thing I realize is that Mike, John, Chris, and Adam and fighting me, Stu, Tyrone, and Paul. I was so mad; I beat the crap out of Mike. I felt someone pulling me off and I didn't care. I shoved them off the hit Mike one more time. I still didn't know where Eden was; I looked around to see her running into our room.

I ran after her and I saw Randy and John going back to their rooms. Randy didn't look happy.

"She had better be alright." He said and I nodded as I walked into the room. Eden was grabbing her stuff and she pushed past me. I followed her to Randy's room and I still didn't know what was wrong. She pushed Randy's door open and I pulled her back to me.

"What's wrong? Why are you leaving the room? What did I do?" I asked her because I didn't know.

"You are just like Matt and every other wrestler. You have a bad temper and don't know how to just walk away. You don't even realize when you hurt people." She said and I knew that she was crying. I was about to say something when I felt myself being shoved against the wall; it was Cena.

"Go back to your room." He said and I looked to see Eden disappear in Randy's room. John pushed me into my room and I was pissed.

Eden POV

I was hurt and in pain; I just wanted Randy. I finally fell into his room with my bag and he immediately scooped me off the floor and sat on the bed holding me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as I cried. I cried and cried… I knew that dating a wrestler wouldn't be good. I should have learned from Matt. I shouldn't have ever come here.

Randy POV

I was holding Eden, pissed at Heath and everyone who was in that fight, and I just wanted to know what was wrong with my best friend.

"What happened?" I asked her and she just shook her head.

"I shouldn't have dated a wrestler." She mumbled and I sighed; I thought that Heath would be good for her.

"Is she ok?" John mouthed a few seconds later; I forgot he had come into the room. I shook my head no.

"Eden, it's going to be ok." He said and she finally pulled away from me and looked at him. He made a face that showed shock and anger.

"What?" I asked him and Eden wouldn't look at me.

"Ed, please look at me." I said and she finally did. She had a large bruise on her check and a black eye.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry I ever let you near him." I said and held her tighter; I was mad. I had let her down.

"It wasn't intentional, but I don't want to be around someone who is that strong with that kind of a temper." She mumbled and I nodded.

John left a little later and Eden fell asleep in my arms. I knew that Heath probably didn't mean to, but thanks to Matt being an ass a long time ago… she was stereotyping every guy who wrestles. I couldn't make her go back to Heath, but I wanted to know his side of the story too.

Eden POV

I woke up the next morning and found a note on Randy's side of the bed.

_Morning beautiful, _

_I went for a run and I will bring breakfast back. Just sleep or watched TV until I get back. I want you to feel better. _

_XO ~ Rands_

I smiled and went back to sleep. I woke up later to Randy shaking me gently. I smiled at him and he gave me a sympathetic look.

"Breakfast." He said and I got up; I went to the bathroom, and then sat down with him at the small table.

"I talked to Heath." He said and I just looked at him.

"I don't care." I said.

"Ed, he doesn't remember hitting you and once I told him… he felt horrible. I normally would be the first guy to tell you to drop him, but I think you two are good together… he made you happy." He said and I sighed.

"No, after the problem with Matt I should have just stayed away from wrestlers… period." I said and Randy sighed.

Randy and I got ready to leave; John was going with us to take me to the airport. We got to the car when Heath came running after us.

"Eden, wait." He said and I looked at him. He was surprised by the bruise.

"Baby, I'm so sorry…" he was saying when he went to touch me. I pushed his hand away.

"I shouldn't have dated you… I should have known better. Bye." I said and he stopped me.

"No, I like you and I don't want this to be it." He said and I looked at him.

"I can't." I said.

"So you are going to make me pay for some other guys mistakes… nice Eden, you really are just a bitch." He said and I slapped him.

"And you really are just like every other wrestler." I said and got into the car. Randy was in the backseat with me and he was holding me; I was not having a good day.

I got on the plane after John promised that I would still talk to him and come see him and Randy on the road. Randy wanted to get on the plane with me, but I convinced him his job was more important and that Sam would be waiting for me when I got off. I also told him not the hurt Heath.

Sam POV

I picked Eden up from the airport and she looked like crap. I love her to death so I can say that; I felt horrible for her. She stayed and me and Randy's house tonight. She told me everything that had happened and I still hoped that she would get back with Heath. They were good together. I wanted so bad to tell her about the abortion, but I still didn't know how Randy would take it.

**A/N: Will Eden and Heath get back together? Will Sam tell Eden about the abortion? Will John ever give up?**


	14. Chapter 14

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

Eden POV

I had been back from seeing Randy for almost a week; I had flowers delivered daily from Heath to the shop or my house. Sam thought it was sweet and Randy didn't know what to say to me. I understood that he didn't do it on purpose, but calling me a bitch really hurt. I was glad that Saturday was over and I was going over to Sam's. Randy called me and wanted me to check on her; they had a fight and apparently it was really bad. I knew that Randy was worried because he hadn't to talk to Sam in hours.

I drove over there and walked in through the garage. Sam was drunk on the couch watching their wedding video. I was shocked because she was drinking while she was pregnant.

"Sam?" I said and she looked at me.

"Yay! My drinking partner is home!" she said and threw a shot glass at me. I caught it before it broke and walked into the living room. She had a fire going and had burned something. I walked over and turned off the TV.

"Here, drink." She said and handed me a half empty bottle of whiskey. I sat it down and looked at her.

"Why are you drinking?" I asked her.

"Randy got mad at me for not wanting to talk about the baby and not trying to help him out on dates… so I am drinking it away." She said and I was surprised if Randy said anything about the baby.

"But he doesn't know something…" she said a second later.

"What?" I asked him.

"You can't tell him." She said and I shook my head no.

"I had an abortion… I can drink all I want and not worry about it." She said and I was shocked/disappointed in her.

"Why did you get an abortion?" I asked her.

"I know that Randy didn't want it and I knew that I wanted to keep him. He was in town a few weeks ago and he didn't come home. He didn't see you either… so I think he is cheating on me." She said and I nodded.

"I don't think he is cheating on you...maybe he came in town because Bob needed him." I said and she shrugged. She was starting to look worse.

"Sam, did you drink all this right now?" I asked her and she started to get up. She fell over and sliced her leg open. She was laughing and I knew that I needed to get her to the hospital. I was still surprised that she had an abortion.

I wrapped her leg in a blanket and put her in the car. She was losing blood and starting to pass out. I drove 90 all the way to the hospital and ran inside to get help. They came back out and helped her. I knew that I looked like I had murdered someone from all the blood on my clothes.

"Come on, you can wait back here." The nurse said and put me in the room that Sam would be in.

I immediately texted Randy that I had to take Sam to the hospital and she cut her leg; I left out the drunk part. He was worried and I told him that I would keep him informed. I knew that he was only two hrs away so if he showed up I wouldn't have been surprised. He was supposed to come home tomorrow anyways.

I had been sitting in the room, for a while, when the nurse came into the room with Sam in a bed.

"Is she ok?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yes, and her husband is on his way back so I will let you know when he gets back here." She said and I nodded.

Randy came through the door a minute later and hugged me.

"She had alcohol poisoning and ended up with 48 stitches down her leg." She said and Randy paled. I knew that he was going to ask about the baby.

"What about the baby?" he asked and the nurse looked at him like he was crazy.

"What baby? She had an abortion a few weeks ago." The nurse said and then realized that Randy didn't know. I saw his anger rise.

"Thank you, we will be back in a minute." I said and shoved Randy outside and pulled him all the way out the hospital. We passed John and Heath in the lobby. I was going to kill Randy for that one later.

"What's going on?" John asked as he and Heath ran after us.

"Nothing, go back inside." Randy barked and pulled me with him.

Randy POV

I was livid… Sam had had an abortion and didn't tell me. I didn't want her to do that. I wanted the child and I wanted my life with her. I didn't like that she had hid it from me. I pulled Ed to the SUV and pushed her up against it.

"Did you know?" I growled at her and she turned to leave, but I pinned her between me and the SUV.

"Randy, let me go." She said and I punch the vehicle. She flinched and looked at me.

"Did you know?" I asked her again and she closed her eyes.

"She told me tonight… when she was drunk." She said and I sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her.

"Because I was more concerned about saving her life." She said and I hit the vehicle again. She slipped out from me and turned to leave. I grabbed her and pulled her back to me.

"Damnit, Randy, let me go." She said and I pulled her closed.

"No, you should have told me, Ed, you aren't being a good friend." I said and pushed her back towards it.

"You are not taking your anger at Sam out of me!" she hissed. I was so mad that I got ready to grab her, but someone stopped me.

"No, Randy, not to her." A voice said and it was John. I saw Heath pulled Eden away from me and I jerked loose from John.

"Go on." John told her and she nodded.

I watched and she and Heath walked away.

"You need to calm down, you almost hurt your best friend." He said and I sighed. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"What the hell is wrong? Sam will be fine!" he said.

"Yeah, but I won't be… she had an abortion! She did it and didn't tell me!" I said and John looked shocked.

"Oh…" he said and sat down with me on the curb as I smoked my cigarette while tears ran down my face. I loved her and hated her at the same time.

Heath POV

I helped Eden into the car and started towards her house. She showed me where I was going and I just wanted her to be ok. We got there and I walked her to the door. She sighed and looked at me.

"You wanna…" she was going to ask me and I pulled her in for a kiss. She clung to me as I pulled her as close as I could get.

"Yes." I whispered as we broke apart.

We made it inside the house and I kissed her again.

"I'm so sorry that you were hurt and that I yelled at you. I promise that I am not like every other guy. I'm sorry that I lost my temper, but believe me you will never be on the receiving end." I said and she looked at me.

"Please, Eden, you make me so happy… I just want to make you happy." I said and she kissed me.

"Ok." She whispered and I kissed her with everything I had.

I fell asleep next to Eden that night and I was happy… I just wanted to make sure that she was happy.

Eden POV

I woke up the next morning and I was in Heath's arms. I looked in the doorway and a tired Randy was watching me. I slipped out of bed and pulled him into the next bedroom. He pulled me in for a hug and sobbed… I felt so bad for him.

**A/N: What's going to happen with Sam and Randy?**


	15. Chapter 15

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

Randy POV

I sobbed into Eden's shoulder… I didn't know what to do. I loved Sam, but I was so mad at her. She had done exactly what I didn't want her to do. I know that I had freaked out about the baby, but I wanted it. I wanted a family… but I didn't know if I would ever have one now.

I hugged Ed for dear life and just cried. She was rubbing my back and telling me that it was going to be ok. I finally looked down at her and she pulled away. She carefully wiped my tears away with her thumb and smiled at me.

"It's gonna be ok." She whispered.

I just looked at her; I knew that she was my one saving grace from everything. I leaned down and kissed her; she tried to pull away at first, but I wouldn't let her pull away.

"No, please, Ed." I begged her with my lips still pressed against hers. I knew that Heath was in the next room, but he would never have a relationship with her like I had. She finally gave in and deepened the kiss; I let my hands slide to her butt and picked her up. She instantly wrapped her legs around me and I pressed her to the wall.

"I need you." I mumbled as my hands found the edge of the shirt she had slept in. She started to say something when my finger brushed over her clit. She moaned as her head leaned back against the wall.

"Randy, this isn't right." She whispered as I kissed down her neck.

"Has that ever stopped us before?" I said as my pants dropped to the floor. I watched as she reached over and locked the door.

"Be quiet." She said as I placed my tip at her entrance.

"I don't think I can be." I growled and she knew what I meant.

"Bed." She said and I walked us over to the bed. I dropped her on the bed and she got ready to move when I flipped her over and entered her from the back. She bit back half a moan as I grabbed her hips. I was impaling her onto me and she was having a hard time being quiet. I pushed her face down onto the bed and the angle change was perfect; Ed was always good in bed.

"Harder…" she begged a few second later and I started to thrust into her with everything I had. I felt all my tension and angst leave as I shot into Ed. I didn't stop until she reached her peak. I pulled out and she sat up; she looked back at me and she was beautiful.

"You're beautiful." I mumbled.

"Shut up and get dressed." She said and I smirked. She always had a hint of regret afterwards, but we never had an awkward moment. I kissed her as she slipped out in the shirt. I heard the water turn on as I smoothed out the comforter and walked out of the room.

Eden POV

I didn't regret sleeping with Randy; I never would. I just didn't like the idea that Heath was in the next room. I slipped back in my room and into the shower. I showered and walked out to see Heath looking around.

"Morning." I whispered and he gave me a small smile.

"Morning, baby." He said as he slipped into the bathroom.

I walked down to the kitchen where Randy was sitting; I hadn't seen John, but my guess was that he was at Randy's dead to the world. I knew that Randy needed sleep.

"You need sleep." I said as I grabbed some coffee.

"I know, but I don't want to sleep at my house." He said and I smirked.

"Guest bedroom; you should have no problem finding it." I said and he smirked.

"Fine, are you working today?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"No, I was gonna do nothing." I said and he smirked.

"Oh, can you…" he was asking me.

"I will pick him up later." I said and Randy smiled as he trudged upstairs.

Heath came down a few minutes later and I was looking outside.

"Are you going to go see Sam?" he asked me as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah, I need to…" I said and he kissed my cheek.

"Is your arm ok?" he asked me and I looked at it.

"Yeah, he didn't hurt me, just maybe my side." I said and covered in case there were bruises from this morning.

"Good." He said.

I cooked something small and left to go to the hospital. Heath was going to stay at the house and watch TV. I got there and she was awake.

Sam POV

I felt so dumb because I drank to much and hurt myself. I was just glad that Ed was there to help me. She came in and sat beside me; I was a little surprised that Randy isn't here.

"Hey." She said and I smiled.

"I take it you told Randy?" I asked her and she nodded; I knew that something wasn't right.

"Sam, why did you have an abortion?" she asked me and I felt all the air rush out of my lungs. I didn't even realize that I had come to the hospital since I had my abortion.

"Randy didn't want it… how did you find out?" I asked her.

"You told me when you were drunk last night." She said and I sighed.

"Does he know?" I asked her and she nodded.

"He isn't happy, Sam." She said and I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

"What should I do?" I asked her.

"You two need to talk." She said and I knew that she was right.

Eden POV

I talked to Sam and the doctor released her while I was there. I called John and told him to get to my house, because I was bringing Sam home. I also texted Randy and told him, but I figured that he was still sleeping.

She changed into some clothes that I had in my car and we left to go home. I helped her inside because she wasn't walking very well. The doctor had given us all the stuff for her to take and use for the wound. She ended up sitting in the recliner and turning on the TV. I wasn't going to leave her until someone else was staying with her.

Randy POV

I was at Eden's when John got there; Sam was at my house. I walked downstairs to see Heath and John watching TV.

"You going over there?" John asked me and I shrugged. I sat down on the other end of the couch from Heath.

"I don't know." I said.

"Do you love her?" Heath asked me and I looked at him strange.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you love her?" he said and I sighed. I knew that I did love her, but I wasn't sure anymore.

"Either you do or you don't anymore, but you have to talk to her about it. You can't run away or leave her hanging because it's not fair to her and Ed would probably hunt you down." He said and I smiled at the mention of Ed's name.

"Thanks, Rookie." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"I'll send Ed back." I said walked out.

I drove to my house and walked inside; Sam and Ed were both asleep in the living room. I had walked in plenty of times to see them both asleep, but this time it was different. I knew that something had to be done, but I didn't know if I really wanted to do it.

**A/N: What's going to happen with Sam and Randy?**


	16. Chapter 16

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

**This is a filler chapter... sorry**

Sam POV

I woke up later to see Randy sitting in the recliner beside me and Eden was gone. I looked over and he was watching me. I had seen Randy look at me, but this was different. The look he posses was like the one he had in the ring; when he was in character and not happy.

"Hi." I whispered and he just stared at me. I had never been worried or scared of how Randy would react, but I was now.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked me and I couldn't help but notice the icy tone.

"Yes, Randy, please talk to me." I begged him.

"I want to know why?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Because you freaked out when I first told you and I assumed you didn't want it; so, I did what I thought was right." I said and he took a deep breath.

"Sam, just because I freaked out did not mean that you had to do that. I wanted a family; I just didn't know that we would be starting one so soon." He said and I nodded.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you." I said.

"No shit!" he snapped.

"You should have talked to me about it and we would have made a decision. I wanted to keep it; I wanted a child." He said and I felt worse.

"I'm sorry, Randy." I said and he stood up.

"I can't be here right now." He said.

"Are you coming back?" I asked him.

"I don't know, but your sister is on her way over." He said and I felt the tears fall when the front door slammed shut.

Heath POV

I was sitting with John and Eden at a Mexican restaurant when Eden got a text that Randy was coming.

"Well, I doubt that went well." She said as she took my hand.

"I'm sure they will work everything out… Randy is crazy about her." John said.

"I don't know… I wouldn't be surprised if this doesn't cause it all to fall apart." Eden said and I nodded.

"I mean, think about it, how would you feel if your wife had an abortion and didn't tell you?" I asked John and he sighed.

"Yeah, divorce." He said and Eden was laughing at us.

We were having fun when Randy got there. He sat down and did the shot in front of Eden. She just ordered another one when we ordered food.

"You ok?" John asked Randy and he shrugged.

"You staying at my house too?" she asked me and he nodded.

I watched Randy steal glances at Eden and I realized that Randy wanted more than friendship from Eden. I knew that they were close, but it made me a little wonder just exactly what Randy wanted from her.

We got done eating and headed back to Eden's. We had to go back on the road tomorrow and I didn't want to go. I knew that Eden had talked to Stephanie and was considering working with the WWE; I wanted her to. I would like to see her more; I really liked her.

"What time am I taking everyone to the airport tomorrow?" she asked us.

"11 am." John said and she nodded.

We all sat around a talked that night; I didn't want to leave tomorrow. I carried Eden to her room because she was so tired from not really sleeping the past few night.

"I don't want you to leave." She mumbled as I laid her on the bed.

"I don't want to go either." I said as I laid down beside her. She snuggled up to me as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Ed?" I asked her.

"Mmm?" she asked me.

"Have you given anymore consideration to the WWE job?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I accepted it… I am meeting with Stephanie next week… I still haven't told Randy." She said and I nodded.

"Go to sleep." I said and she mumbled something and her breathing evened out as she slept up against me. I was happy.

Randy POV

I was laying in the guest bed room and instead of thinking about my failed marriage… I was thinking about Eden. I knew that I should have just fought for her a long time ago and I wouldn't be where I was now. I fell asleep that night and woke up the next morning thinking about her.

I didn't go see Sam before I left town; I couldn't deal with her right now. I didn't want to talk to her. I still didn't know what to do about it and I wasn't sure how to deal with it. I needed to talk to my dad; I would just call him from the road. I just knew that there was no easy fix.

**A/N: What's going to happen with Sam and Randy?**


	17. Chapter 17

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

Eden POV

I knew that Randy and Sam were headed towards divorce. I had seen Sam and she looked horrible, but talking to Randy made it worse. He was becoming more angry and heart-broken as time passed. I was meeting with Stephanie tomorrow in Seattle, because that is where Raw was. I was going to go to the shower and see Heath and Randy. I told Heath and Stephanie not to tell anyone, because I wanted to surprise Randy. I knew that he would be mad that I didn't tell him, but I didn't care; he was already mad enough at Sam.

Nick drove me to the airport and was happy that I was looking at other options. He wanted me to be happy and knew that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. I got on the plane and arrived in Seattle with an hour to get to the hotel. I got there, checked in, and changed for the meeting.

I was downstairs and on time for my ride to take me to the arena. I felt slightly over dressed, but I knew that I looked good. I was escorted by security to Stephanie's office and given my badge for the night.

"Eden, right on time!" she said and hugged me.

"Thanks for flying me out here." I said and she smiled.

"No problem, I can already tell you that you have the job, we just need to work out details." She said and I smiled.

We ended up working out details and I was going to do menus/contracts with companies for the road and WWE offices. I was allowed to work in the St. Louis office so it made it easy on me, but I had to travel the first month with the road crew, then to the different offices to get an idea of what I needed. I was excited, but also nervous.

She told me that I would get everything I needed and she would be in touch, but expect to travel within the next two weeks. I thanked her and went to find Heath; I would find Randy after his match. I walked to the Nexus locker room and knocked. Stu opened the door and smiled at me.

"Hi, gorgeous, let me get him." He said as he hugged me. I smiled and waited only a few seconds before Heath appeared. He pulled me in for a hug and smiled at me.

"Go good?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I am going to be traveling with you all for a month." I said and he smiled. He pulled me in for a kiss and I was laughing because his stubble on his face was tickling.

"Have you seen Randy yet?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"No, gonna go look for him in a minute." I told him and he smiled at me.

"I have to get ready; I will find out after my match." He said and I smiled.

Randy POV

I was sitting in the locker room with John when someone knocked on the door. John opened the door and I didn't know who it was. He hugged the person and I figured it was his ringrat for the night.

"Is that your ringrat?" I asked him.

"Nope, it's yours." A familiar voice said and I looked up to see Eden standing there. I crossed the room in a flash and hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I had a meeting with Stephanie and I couldn't come without seeing you." she said and I smiled; I hadn't smiled in so long.

"What was your meeting about?" John asked her.

"I am now the catering director for the WWE." She said and I hugged her again.

"When did you apply?" I asked her.

"Stephanie approached me about it and I accepted." She said and I was so happy.

"Are you working in Connecticut?" John asked her and I realized she might be moving.

"No, I will be on the road some, but out of the St. Louis office." She said and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you going out tonight?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I saw Heath, but he had to get ready… who knows." She said and I nodded.

"You are going out… I gotta match… see you after." John said and hugged her again.

He left and I pulled her over to the couch.

"You could have told me you were coming." I said and she smirked.

"I knew you were going to say that… you already have enough to think about." She said and I smiled at her.

We talked and she helped me tape up my wrist… I told her that I was seriously thinking about a divorce from Sam. She told me to talk to Sam first, just because it might help. I knew that she was right and my dad had said the same thing.

"Good luck." She said as she was standing next to me at gorilla position. I hugged her and got ready to walk out; John and Barbie were talking to her. I was glad that she was here.

Heath POV

I found Eden at gorilla position with John and Barbie; they were all watching Randy take on Paul (Justin Gabriel). I hoped on the crate with her and Barbie. John was talking to Adam; I was glad that she was here.

"Oh, are we going out tonight?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"I figured you would want to see everyone." I said and she smiled at me.

Eden walked back with me to the dressing room to get everyone; we were meeting Randy, John, Barbie, and Adam to go with us. I knew that Stu and Paul were definitely going with us.

"So, I hear that we are going to be seeing more of you?" Paul asked her and she smiled.

"Yeah, hope you can put up with me." She said and they were laughing.

"We can, plus it will make Heath happier." Paul said and I hit him. Eden was just rolling her eyes.

"Lets go." John said as they all walked up.

We made our way out to the cars and I couldn't help but wonder if tonight was going to be as interesting as last time we went out.

**A/N: Review pls**


	18. Chapter 18

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

Eden POV

I was in the car with Randy, John, and Heath; I just wanted to have fun tonight. We ended up going to a club with a rooftop private area. The city actually looked pretty from up here and I was going to have fun.

"I will get drinks." Heath said and Inodded.

"She will be dancing." Barbie said and pulled me out towards the dance area. Randy immediately started dancing with me and Paul was dancing with Barbie. I had to admit the Paul looked good in the clothes he was wearing tonight.

"You ok?" Randy asked me.

"Yeah, I'm with my best friend, my boyfriend, and I gotta new job!" I said and he was laughing at me.

Heath came back up later and I was dancing with him; I had no idea why it took so long to get drinks, but I was having a good night. I didn't care at the moment, plus I knew that John and Randy had been keeping an eye on him. I was having fun when I noticed that Heath had lipstick on his neck and I sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Need a drink." I mumbled and started to walk away.

"Do you want to come with you?" he asked me and I gave a fake smile.

"No, just dance, I'll be back in two seconds." I said and he nodded. He immediately started dancing with Alicia; her lipstick matched.

I sighed and walked down to the bar. I ordered and waited on my drink.

"I'm surprised that Heath let you walk down here by yourself…" a voice said and I turned to see Paul (Justin Gabriel)

"I think he is more interested in someone else other than me tonight." I said and I was trying not to sound depressed. Justin scooted closer to me and I just looked at him; he had a great accent.

"If you were mine, you wouldn't be out of my sight and no one else would exist." He whispered in a husky voice and I just looked at him.

The bartender sat my drink in front of me and I picked it up, leaving Justin to watch me walk away. I sipped on it back up the stairs and sat down by John when I got up there. I watched as Paul walked up there and would glance at me.

"Why aren't you with Heath?" John asked me and I sighed. I looked over to see Heath whispering something in Alicia's ear.

"Because there is lipstick on his neck." I said and sighed because I didn't mean to say it.

"Come on, he is not ruining your night." John said and pulled me onto the dance floor.

I ended up dancing with everyone and Heath disappeared with Alicia a little later. I just did some more shots and danced with more people.

"You know that you shouldn't let him get to you." a familiar voice said as they wrapped their arms around me.

"I am surprised it took you this long to work your way to me." I said and looked back; he smirked.

"I will be honest; I don't want Orton beating me down." He said and I laughed.

"He won't as long as you're not an idiot. I think that you are probably smarter than that." I said and he flashed a great smile.

"I just don't want you to think that everyone is Nexus is like Heath." He said and I shook my head no.

"No, just Heath at the moment." I said and turned around when a slower song came on.

"Just so you know that what I said at the bar is the truth." He said and I nodded.

"Well, I'm traveling with you all for a month; you might get the chance to prove it." I said and he looked surprised.

"Look, I know when I'm being cheated on and I know that I am smart enough to know when there is someone else better." I said and he smiled again.

"Ed, come on, we need to get back." Randy said and I reluctantly slipped out of Paul's arms. I took Randy's arms and we passed Heath making out with Alicia on the way. I got ready to walk away, but I stopped Randy; who looked like he was going to kill me.

"John, let me have the condom in your wallet." I said and he looked at me funny before taking out his wallet and giving it to me.

I walked over and tapped Alicia on the shoulder; they both looked shocked.

"Here, enjoy; just know you are going to be disappointed." I said and walked back over to Randy.

John POV

I watched as Eden had given Alicia a condom and told her not to be surprised if she was disappointed. She walked back to the car with us and I noticed that Paul and Stu were watching her. I knew that she had become friends with them, but I didn't want them to make her pick sides.

We got back to the hotel and Randy went to find his friend for the night. She told him to go and I was going with her to her room. We were walking to her room and Heath was standing beside it. I slipped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer. I had known Eden as long as I had known Randy and no one was going to hurt her.

"What?" she asked me.

"I want to talk to you." He said as he looked me over.

"Look, I'm not talking tonight. I will be on the road with you in a week… you think about whatever makes you happy and we can talk about it later." She said and he got ready to say something, but I gave him a mean look. He walked away and Eden opened the door.

We walked in and there was an envelope on the ground; I picked it up and handed it to her. She looked and it and sighed. She opened it and I watched her expression change to a small smile.

"Good news?" I asked her. She handed it to me and I read it; I was surprised.

"I guess not everyone in Nexus thinks the same." She said as she look the letter from Paul, Stu, and Ryan and put it in her bag. I was glad that she was making friends, but I knew that Randy would eventually give Heath what he thought he deserved.

Eden POV

I was glad that John hung out with me that night, but I couldn't get Paul out of my mind. I knew that he was cute, nice, but I didn't know much else. I was excited because I knew that I would see everyone on the road when I was going through the details of my job, but at the same time I didn't want Heath or Randy to become a problem.

I also had no idea how Sam was going to react when I told her that I was going to be gone for a month. Nick picked me up and took me to Sam's. He wanted to see me so I just told him to come with me. Sam and Nick got along great; because she used to hang out with us at the bakery when Randy was gone for too long.

"Sam?" I called after she didn't answer the door. I didn't see her sister's car in the driveway, so maybe they were gone.

"Maybe they are out?" Nick said and I shrugged.

"I just want to make sure. I know that she was in a dark place when I left… I'm just worried about my friend." I said and Nick nodded.

"I know… I would be too." He said and I nodded.

Nick POV

I knew that Eden was worried about Sam and the further we explored Randy's house the worse I felt about the whole situation. I didn't want to tell Eden, but when we walked into Randy and Sam's bedroom; I knew why I had a bad feeling.

**A/N: What is wrong with Sam? Will Justin make a move? Will Heath just go away?**


	19. Chapter 19

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

**Warning: Adult content and themes**

Eden POV

I was sitting there as they carried Sam's body out of the house. I was in shock that she had committed suicide; I knew that I had to tell Randy, but I didn't want to be the one to do it.

"Ma'am, have you called Mr. Orton?" a detective asked me.

"No, but I can right now." I said and he nodded. He was standing beside me as I dialed the all too familiar number and waited for Randy to answer. I never wanted to be in this position.

Randy POV

I was sitting with John and Adam talking about how stupid the meeting was and how much I wanted to hurt Heath. We were talking when my phone rang; it was Eden.

"Hey, you make it home ok?" I answered.

"Yeah, Randy, is John with you?" she asked me and I didn't know why she was asking for him.

"Yeah…" I answered and I could tell that something wasn't right.

"Let me talk to him and then I will talk to you." she said and I could hear a lot of people behind her. I handed John the phone and his smile dropped after talking to her for a second. He handed me back the phone and I didn't know what was going on.

"What?" I asked him.

"Talk to Ed." He said and I put the phone back to my ear.

"Ed, what's going on?" I asked her and I had a bad feeling about this.

"Randy, you need to come home." She said and I took a deep breath.

"Why?" I asked her and she took a deep breath.

"It's Sam." She choked out.

"What is it another cry for help?" I asked her; I knew my wife she wasn't above begging for attention.

"No, Randy, she is dead." Eden said and I felt all the air suck out of my lungs. John was right beside me and I handed him the phone. I walked out of the place and I heard John tell Eden he would call her back before trying to follow me.

I got in the first cab and left John standing there; I didn't have my phone or my best friend. I didn't know what to do or how to feel. I didn't know if this was real or a nightmare.

Eden POV

I was at home that night and I was worried; I still hadn't heard from Randy. I had talked to John, a lot, but I wanted to talk to Randy. I had even talked to Stephanie, who pushed my start date back to whenever Randy came back because she knew that we were close.

I was getting worried when it was 1 am and still no Randy. I was about to go to bed when someone knocked on my door. I went to the door and looked through the hole to see a disheveled and upset looking Randy. I opened the door really fast and just looked at him.

"Randy, wha…" I was going to say when he pushed me in the house, slammed the door shut, and pushed me up against it. I didn't know how to react or what to say because he was moving so fast. He kissed me with all the force and emotion that was in him; I struggled, but he was too strong for me. I didn't have time to react when Randy picked me up and took us to my bedroom.

He put me on my feet and I started to back away, but he kissed me and pulled me as close as he could get. I wrapped my arms around him and within seconds our clothes were gone; I still didn't think that this was the right thing to do. He pushed me back on the bed and grabbed a condom. I sat up and started to scoot away, but he was too fast. He grabbed my leg and pulled me back as he got on top of me.

"Randy… stop…" I was saying when he just pushed into me. I arched my back and let out a painful bark; I wasn't ready. I looked at Randy, whose blue eyes were boring through me and I realized that he wasn't himself right now more than ever. He had a powerful grip on my hip and shoulder; I wasn't going anywhere.

He was slamming into me so hard; he was never this rough. He finally got done and collapsed on me; I didn't know how to react or what to do. He had finally scared me; I was scared of my best friend. He pulled out a minute later and went to the bathroom; I rolled over on my side and didn't know what to do. I didn't know if he was going to come back and do that again or if he was going to be the Randy I missed. He came back out and got under the covers, pulled me up to him, and nuzzled my neck. I just laid there until his breathing evened out; I knew that he was asleep.

I grabbed my phone and called someone; I needed help with him right now.

John POV

I was half asleep when Eden called me.

"Ed?" I answered.

"Yeah, I have Randy, he just showed up at my house." She said and I was glad that my friend was ok, but something still didn't seem right.

"Ed, what happened?" I asked her and I heard her take a shaky breath.

"He didn't stop." She said and I was so mad at Randy right now. He had taken advantage of his best friend; I was pissed.

"It's ok, baby, I'm coming." I said. I grabbed all my stuff and headed out of the hotel. I told her I would be there soon and started to get a cab. I was standing there when Adam walked up; he was always out later.

"Cena, where you going?" he asked me.

"To St. Louis." I said.

"You found Randy?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Let me know the details; I know that some of us will come out there." He said and I nodded; I wasn't going to tell anyone else what Randy had done. I was going to kick his ass for it though. I just wanted Eden to be ok.

Nick POV

I got to the bakery the next morning at 3 am and Eden was already there; I knew that wasn't good. I walked in and hugged her; she started bawling. I sat on the couch and held her.

"What's going on?" I finally asked her after she had calmed down.

"Randy is here, but he scared me last night." She said and I looked at her.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked her and she showed me a large bruise on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, why didn't you call me?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"John is on his way here." She said and I nodded.

I didn't let her open the bakery that day, but instead I closed up and took her to my house.

Randy POV

I woke up the next morning, naked, in Eden's bed. I remember coming here, but I had a lot to drink on the way here, so I don't remember what happened. I showered and put on my clothes that I had there. I tried to call John, but he didn't answer. I cleaned up Ed's room and changed her sheets because I found blood on her sheets. I was going to have to ask her about that one.

I was going downstairs when the door bell rang. I opened it find John; he had his stuff and my stuff that I had left.

"Hey, man… thanks…" I was saying when John tackled me into the foyer. I was fighting him off, but he was kicking my ass.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked him when I finally got away. John was furious and I had no idea why.

"My problem… is you." he said and punched me again. I stumbled backwards the he pinned me to the wall.

"What did I do? Except find out my wife is dead?" I asked him; he was pissing me off.

"I got a phone call from an upset Eden this morning, because her best friend showed up, scared her, and didn't stop when she said to! You fucking raped her!" he yelled at me and I went limp. I had hurt her and I had caused the blood.

I felt the air rush out of my lungs again…

**A/N: Will Eden trust Randy? Will Randy forgive himself? **


	20. Chapter 20

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

John POV

I watched as Randy paled when I told him what he had done to her. I was so mad at him; I had seen Eden stand next to him though everything and now he had hurt her more than anyone could.

I told him I was going to find her and headed to Nick's. I had gotten a text from him, on her phone, that she was there. I was glad that someone was helping her. I got to the address and knocked on the door. Nick answered it and told me where she was; I walked into the living room and she was huddled on the couch.

"Eden?" I asked her softly and she looked at me; she looked like hell.

"John?" she said and I pulled her close to me. I knew that Randy had no idea that she and I were better friends than we let on; I had been talking to her for a long time and Sam always encouraged me to go after her.

"It's ok… you're ok." I told her and held her as she cried. I held her on the couch and wasn't going to move until she wanted me to move or take her somewhere.

I watched TV with Nick and talked to him about everything while she slept in my arms. Randy had texted me about her, but I wasn't going to answer him; he didn't deserve an answer.

Eden POV

I woke up later in John's arms. I looked up at John when I woke up and studied him. He was a good friend. I finally had to pee so I moved and he realized I was awake.

"You ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

I got up and went to the bathroom; I was sore from Randy being so rough. I went back out and hugged Nick.

"Thank you." I said and he smiled at me.

"Do you need to stay here tonight?" he asked me.

"No, I need to go home… I need to face Randy. We have been friends too long for me to avoid him." I said and John stood up.

"You aren't going alone." He said and I nodded.

"I know, so do you mind taking me over there?" I asked him.

We said bye to Nick and started over there. John held my hand the whole way over there and I was glad that I had someone with me.

"You know you don't have to do this today?" he asked me as we pulled up.

"I know, but I do." I said and he helped me out of the car.

"Randy?" I called as I walked in the house; John wasn't too far behind me when Randy appeared in the hallway.

"Hi." He said and I looked at him; I could already tell that he felt horrible for what he had done.

"Um… can we talk?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Let's go outside." I said and John put his hand on my shoulder.

"Let me know if you need me." He said and I nodded.

I walked outside with Randy and for the first time there was an awkward silence between us. I sighed and looked at him as he lit up a cigarette.

"I'm… sorry." He finally managed to whisper. I looked over to see tears coming out of his eyes.

"I know, Rands, but you really scared me. I wasn't strong enough to fight you off and I didn't know what you were going to do." I told him and he broke down.

I wrapped my arms around him and he clung to me as we sat on the bench and he bawled.

"I never meant to hurt you." He said after a few minutes.

"I know, Randy." I said and looked at him. I realized that I could never stay mad at him; he was my best friend. I needed him more than I could hate him.

"I promise I am never drinking again." He said and I smiled.

"Don't say never." I said and he looked at me.

"How can you still sit here beside me after I did that to you?" he asked me and I sighed.

Randy POV

I was talking to Eden and I was surprised that she was sitting here talking to me after what I had done to her.

"It's because deep down I know you didn't mean it and I know that under other circumstances you would have never done that." She said and I sighed.

"I love you." I said and rested my forehead against hers.

"Love you too." She whispered back.

"When are you and John going to date?" I asked her and she looked at me strange.

"I know that he likes you Ed, go for it. Let Ginger go and go for him." I said and she laughed at what I had called Heath.

"Right now, I want to make sure that you are ok and start my new job." She said and I nodded.

"Oh, I got you something." I told her and she looked at me odd.

"Come on." I said and held out my hand; she reluctantly took it and I realized that I had done that to myself.

I led her to her room and turned on the light.

"I didn't want you to have any reminders of what happened." I said as she looked around at the new bedroom suit I had gotten her.

"Thanks, Rands." She said and hugged me.

We walked back into where John was watching TV and he eyed me suspiciously.

"Thanks for kicking my ass." I told him and he hugged me.

"Anytime." He said and Eden smirked.

We stayed up for awhile and watched TV. I knew that tomorrow was going to be a hard day and I'm glad that my two best friends were there to help.

John POV

I walked into the kitchen before I was going to go to the room I was staying in and found Eden staring out the window.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"I'm scared to sleep… I don't want to relive it." She said and I pulled her to me.

"You want some company?" I asked her and she nodded.

We got to her room and she crawled on to her new bed. I smiled as I watched her poke on it for a while to see if it's what she liked.

"Comfy?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"It's a new bed?" she answered as I walked around to the other side and crawled underneath the sheets.

"John?" she asked me and I looked over at her.

"Thanks, for everything." She said and I smiled at her.

"Anything for a good friend." I said and she softly kissed me. I swore I felt something in that kiss, but I just laid next to her and waited for her to fall asleep. I knew that I wasn't going to give up at least giving us a try.

**A/N: Will John go after her? Will Eden go after John? Will Heath give up without a fight?**


	21. Chapter 21

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

Randy POV

The next few days were hell. I had lost Sam, hurt my best friend, and John still wasn't happy with me. I had made all the funeral arrangements and started to put my house for sale. I didn't want it anymore and I didn't care what happened to it.

I was at Eden's while she was at work; John had gone to the gym. I didn't feel like working out right now. I was sitting on the couch when Eden got home. She walked in and looked at me; I could tell that she was still a little leery of me.

"TV?" I asked her.

"No, lets go." She said and I looked at her strange.

"Trust me." She said and I nodded.

We left and got into my convertible; Eden was driving and she drove out of town. I knew exactly where she was going and I couldn't help but smile. She knew exactly what I needed and I loved her for it.

I looked at her once she pulled out on the dirt road. She was taking me to the back of my dad's land where the pond was it. I knew that it was also where we had talked about everything together. I had told her that I loved her, I wanted to marry Sam, I had screwed up on marrying Sam, I loved wrestling, I hated wrestling, and anything else that we had gone through had happened here.

"Phone." She said and held out her hand. I gave it to her and she locked it in the glove compartment with her phone.

"What about John?" I asked her and she smirked.

"You know that no one else exist around here." She said and I smiled at her.

I took her hand as we walked down the path to the pond. I helped her on the rock and sat down behind her. I smiled as she sat behind me.

"You know that I will never forgive myself right?" I whispered to her after we sat there for a few minutes.

"I know, but I forgave you." She said and I kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Randy." She said after a little longer.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because I didn't try harder and I never told you how I felt until it was too late." She said and I sighed.

"We both made mistakes, but I am glad that you are the one who is still here with me." I said and she smiled.

Eden POV

I was glad that I couldn't stay mad at Randy. I knew that I would be a happier person when Randy was with me. I didn't want to lose him more than I already had. I leaned back on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me.

We sat there and watched the sun set; I was comfortable.

"What about John?" Randy asked me and I could hear the jealously in his voice.

"He is a friend, Randy. What does it matter?" I asked him.

"Because you are mine." He whispered and pulled my lips to his. I melted into his kiss and turned around to that I was facing Randy. I knew that as much as I wanted to resist Randy; I couldn't.

I slowly pushed him down and crawled on top of him. He smiled as he ran my hands over my hips. I carefully pushed his shorts down far enough to free him; I knew that Randy was already hard. I smiled as I carefully ran my tongue over him and he hissed from the feeling.

"No." he hissed and pushed me away. I looked at him as he sat up.

"I want you to feel good; I don't care about me." He said and pushed me underneath him. I didn't say anything, but I let him take control because I knew that he wouldn't hurt me, again.

He slowly pulled my shorts and undies off; he put them beside us. I was glad he didn't throw them into the pond. I got ready to say something when I felt his experienced fingers slide inside of me. I arched my back as he did things that he knew I liked.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to me as he kissed his way up my stomach.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered as he brought me closer. He finally kissed me and he was intoxicating.

"Please." I shamelessly begged him and he kissed me again. I was clinging to the rock and breathing hard; Randy knew exactly what he was doing to me.

I whimpered as Randy removed his fingers and I felt his tip at my entrance.

"Look at me, Eden." He whispered and I looked up at him. I could see the stars and moon behind him as the last of the sun faded over his shoulder.

Randy POV

I was staring into Eden's eyes and they were full of emotion. She was breathing heavily and she looked beautiful. I slowly pushed into her and I was very careful since I had hurt her. She let out a moan when I filled her completely.

"I love you." I whispered to her and she looked at me. I had never seen the emotion that flashed through her eyes, but I knew that there was a lot of it.

"I love you too, Rands." She whispered and I kissed her.

I slowly moved in and out of her as the sensation grew in both of us. I loved the feeling of her around me. I went slow and wanted it to last all night.

"Faster, please." She begged me as we both got closer. I growled at the feeling of her nails clawing on my back as her legs held me tighter.

"Come on." I begged her as her insides milked me to my climax. I slammed into her one last time and felt her walls pulling everything inside of her. I kissed her and knew that she looked like an angel. I held her under the stars and couldn't shake the feeling that everything was about to change. I couldn't lose my best friend.

John POV

Eden and Randy got back late that night. I was glad to see them ok, but I still didn't like Randy for what he had done to her.

The next week was hard on Randy and Eden. They dealt with Sam's funeral and most of the WWE showed up. I stayed in St. Louis until I had to go back on the road and they would be there in a few days. Randy didn't want to take much more time off because he couldn't stand to be around that house. He had gotten it ready to sell, kept what he want, and actually burned some of what he couldn't bare to have memories of. He was moved in with Eden until he found a house.

I couldn't wait for Eden to get on the road with us. I knew that the guys from Nexus missed her and Adam was glad that she was coming with us. I just wanted to spend more time with her; we texted or talked on the phone almost everyday now.

**A/N: Will things change once they go onto the road? **


	22. Chapter 22

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**Thank you for the reviews! Check out my new story Corrupted Beauty if you have the time. **

Eden POV

I was so glad when Randy and I left to join everyone on the road. I was grateful to Stephanie for letting me start when Randy came back. John picked us up from the airport and took us straight to the arena. Randy had a return match that night and Stephanie had to give me all my work stuff.

We got there and security took me to Stephanie. She was glad to see me and hugged me.

"I'm glad you finally get to start." She said and I smiled.

"Me too, thanks for the extra time." I said.

"I am just glad that he has someone like you." She said.

She gave me my laptop, work badge, numbers, schedule, and other information I needed. She finished up with everything and I went to find Randy or John. I just didn't want to find Heath right now. I hadn't talked really talked to him in a while; he had texted me on and off, but I didn't really respond. He knew what had happened with Randy.

I got to John's locker room when I heard someone calling my name. I looked up to see Stu and Paul walking towards me. I gave them hugs and they seemed happy to see me.

"You are finally here?" Paul asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I am official." I said and Stu smiled at me.

"We have to warm up, but you need to go out with us." Stu said.

"She will." A voice said and I turned to see John and Randy. They nodded and walked off in another direction.

"You got everything?" Randy asked me and I nodded.

"I gotta match." John said and I nodded.

"Good luck." I told him as I followed Randy into the locker room.

Randy POV

I was glad to be back, but I realized that Eden was also dealing with Heath. I didn't want her to get hurt.

"Rands, you don't have to be my bodyguard." She said as I handed her tape. She always knew what I was thinking.

"I know, but I can't let you get hurt." I said and she sighed.

"Randy, I have guy friends… it's ok." She said and I smiled.

"I know, but I never realized how many guys like you; especially since I found the letter from Stu, Paul, and Ryan." I said and she looked at me.

"What? I found it when I was putting your new furniture in your room." I said and she just shook her head.

She taped my wrist and walked with me to gorilla position. I had a match after the Undertaker got beat down by Nexus.

"Good luck." She said as they all came back stage.

"Thanks, wait for me?" I asked her and she nodded.

Heath POV

I walked back with the guys and I saw Eden talking to Randy. I didn't know that she had started back and I wanted to talk to her. I hung around until Randy disappeared to go out and walked over to her.

"Hi." I said and she looked at me.

"Hi." She said and I sighed.

"I don't expect another chance, but I do want to say that I am sorry for being such an ass to you." I said and she looked at me.

"Thanks." She said and gave me a small smile.

"Can we at least try to be friends?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, just ignore Randy's glares." She said and I smiled.

I talked to her until I needed to shower and Randy was almost done with his match. I was just glad that there wasn't a problem between us now.

John POV

Randy was in the shower and Eden was looking over paperwork when there was a knock at the door. I looked at her and she shrugged. I opened the door to see Stu standing there; I still wasn't friendly with the guy.

"We wanted to know if you needed a ride?" he asked me and I looked at Eden as Randy walked out of the shower.

"You want to ride with them?" I asked him.

"Nah, we will follow." Randy said and we all looked at Eden.

"You want to ride, Ed?" Stu asked her.

"Sure, see you guys there." She said as she grabbed her backpack. I was surprised that she was going with them. She walked out and I shut the door. I looked at Randy.

"She is trying to make new friends; they all like her." He said and I nodded.

"Like her or want to fuck her?" John asked me and I shot him a look.

"I don't know; I found a note that Paul, Stu, and Ryan wrote her after she found Heath and Alicia hanging on each other. They just told her that they hoped she didn't think everyone was like that and they still wanted her to come around." Randy said and I nodded.

We didn't wait to long after they left to head to where they had gone. Barbie and Eve rode with us; they wanted to see Eden. I was glad that she was going to have friends.

Eden POV

I got in the backseat between Paul and Ryan. I just smiled and was singing along with the radio on the way. They were laughing at me, but I really didn't care. Heath was in the front seat with Stu and I was glad that we were still friends.

We got there and Paul went out to the dance floor. I was getting drinks with Stu and waiting on the other guys.

"Wanna dance?" Stu said and I let him lead me out to the dance floor. I was dancing with Stu and I was glad to see Barbie and Eve when they got there. They hugged me and we were all dancing in a large group. I had been dancing with John when someone else came up and wrapped their arms around me. I tried to turn to see who it was, but the wouldn't really let me.

"This isn't a fun game for me." I said.

"It is for me." They whispered in my ear and I was glad that I at least recognized the voice.

We danced for a few songs until a slower song came on and I turned to see who I was dancing with, but they disappeared. I looked around, but everyone was dancing with someone. I sighed and went back to get my drink.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked me and I shrugged me.

"I apparently have a secret admirer who wants to dance with me, but can't show me who they are." I said and he laughed.

"You see who I was dancing with?" I asked him.

"Nope, sorry." He said and I nodded.

We danced a little longer and I got tired around 2 am. I rode back with Stu, Paul, and Heath. Ryan had left earlier with Eve because she wasn't feeling great. I must have fallen asleep on the way home because I didn't wake up until the next day. I was laying on my bed and there was a note on my bag.

_Morning Beautiful, hope you slept good. You looked too peaceful last night to wake you up.- Your Secret Admirer_

I just smiled and I wanted to know who it was that was my secret admirer. I just sighed as I got ready; I knew that it was only a handful of people because I know that we probably got back to the hotel with everyone else. I thought it was sweet and frustrating as hell at the same time.

**A/N: Who do you think her secret admirer is? **


	23. Chapter 23

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**Thank you for the reviews! Check out my new story Corrupted Beauty if you have the time. **

Eden POV

I got downstairs to the lobby and rode to the next city with John and Randy. I spent most of my time in the passenger seat navigating and looking over new paperwork. I had already emailed most of the companies and had phone meetings to talk about contracts.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked me once he was driving and John was snoring in the back.

"Nothing; I am just not used to this schedule." I told him and he laughed.

"It's only been two days… it will take a week." He said and I nodded.

Randy POV

I was glad to be able to talk to Ed without anyone else butting into the conversation.

"Have you talked to Heath?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, he apologized and we are just friends." She said and I nodded.

"Good." I said.

"So, no, you can't kick his butt right now." She said and I smiled.

We played name that tune and everything seemed of for right now. I was just glad that I had her for everything. John woke up a little later and complained when we were there yet.

"So, Ed, who do you like now that you are single?" John asked her and I rolled my eyes because John actually asked that.

"No one, but I do have a secret admirer." She said and we both looked at her.

"Randy, eyes on the road." She said and I just smirked.

"Really?" John asked her and she showed us the note from last night.

"Either of you know who carried me in?" she asked us and John shook his head no.

"Sorry, I was paying too much attention to Eve." He said and she laughed.

"Rands?" she asked me.

"Nope, I was on the phone with Dad so by the time I got inside everyone was already somewhere else." I said and she nodded. I wanted to know who it was.

"Are you worried?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"No, but I was wondering if you all could help me." She said and John just smiled.

"Sure." I said.

We swapped drivers and Eden was driving while John and I were trying to figure out who the secret admirer could be. We all thought it was one of four people.

Stu POV

I was riding in the car with Justin and Heath. We were talking about a bunch of different things. I looked over to see Eden driving, Randy in the back leaning up to talk to her and John.

"Quit staring." Heath said and I looked over at him.

"Sorry, but you lost her." I said and I could see Justin in the back smirking. We had been waiting to tell him he was a dumbass.

"Yes, I was a dumbass, but now I just hope that she gets someone completely different from me." He said and I was a little surprised.

"What about Cena?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes.

"I would rather her be with one of you all." He said and I looked at Justin in the rear view mirror and he smirked.

"Wait… just in case of future issues… you wouldn't care if one of us dated her?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

We listened to the radio and Eden realized we were behind her. She waved out the window and I just drove behind her. I noticed that Randy and John never looked happy when we were around.

Justin POV

We got to the hotel and we didn't have a show tonight. Stu and Heath had a signing, so I walked to Eden's room. I knocked and she answered a second later.

"Hey." She said and smiled when she saw me.

"Hey, I wanted some food… and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me?" I asked her and I was nervous talking to her; I hoped that she didn't notice.

"Sure, let me change." She said and moved so that I could come in. She grabbed some clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. She was in there when her phone rang.

"Hey, your phone is ringing." I said.

"Answer it." She said and I smirked as I picked up the phone. I answered it and didn't look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Who the fuck is this?" I got from the other person.

"This is Justin; I am answering Eden's phone cause she told me to." I said and the person growled in frustration.

"Well, this is her boyfriend… tell her to call me." The person said and hung up. I just looked at the phone when she came out.

"Who was it?" she asked me.

"Your boyfriend; I guess that you fucked Heath over before he could you." I told her and handed her the phone. She was looking at it when I opened the door and walked out.

"Justin, wait!" I heard her running after me. She caught up to me at the elevator and I didn't look at her. I didn't like liars.

"Will you just listen to me?" she asked me as we got on the elevator. I didn't say anything and just looked at her. She reached over and hit the stop button.

"Now, you can't go anywhere, you have to listen." She said and I leaned on the wall.

"I don't have a boyfriend; it was Cena." She said and showed me the phone. Cena was the last incoming call. I just looked at the phone and her; now I felt stupid.

"I'm… sorry." I said and she gave me a soft smile.

"It's ok… I don't like liars either." She said as if she knew what I was thinking.

"Are you ok?" a voice asked.

"Yeah, sorry, we were making out." Eden answered and pushed the button so we were moving again. I just smiled at her answer. We got off the elevator and looked sorry as the desk person just looked at us.

"Great excuse." I said as we were laughing when we got out of the hotel.

"Thanks; it was the first thing that came to my mind." She said and I smiled.

John POV

I looked at Randy when Justin answered the phone.

"She is going to kill you." He said and I was laughing.

"Yeah, well, maybe we just drove her secret admirer away." I said and Randy was laughing as we pulled up to the strip club.

**A/N: Pls review**


	24. Chapter 24

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Sonib89, Jodie54, and Bingobaby- thanks for the reviews and suggestions. **

**Check out my other story Corrupt Beauty is you have the time, thanks!**

Eden POV

I had so much fun with Paul (Justin Gabriel) after we got over the problem of John being an ass. I was having fun with him and he was easy going. We ate and then we went to the beach; the weather was warm enough to sit beside it, but I wouldn't want to swim in it.

"I love the beach." I said and he smiled.

"Me too, it reminds me of home." He said and I smiled.

"Are you home sick?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"I haven't actually been home since my dad died." He said and I nodded; I didn't know that about him.

"Sorry." I said and he gave me a small smile.

"Let's just watch the sunset." He said and I nodded. I was glad to be on the west coast. We were watching the sunset and ended up taking stupid pictures on his camera.

Paul POV

I was glad that with Eden I was Paul and not Justin Gabriel. We were looking at the stars when she sighed.

"What you thinking about?" I asked her and she laughed.

"You will think I am stupid." She said and I smiled.

"Doubt that." I said.

"I'm trying to figure out who my secret admirer is… I want to know." She said and I smiled at her.

"You have one?" I asked her and she fished a piece of paper out of her bag. She showed me that note from last night. I knew exactly who carried her inside last night, but I wasn't allowed to tell her.

"That's romantic, right?" I asked her and she laughed.

"I don't know; this is the second time I have had contact with them." She said and I nodded.

"Well, who do you want it to be?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I know who I don't want it to be." She said and I laughed at her.

"Ok, who don't you want it to be?" I asked her and she smirked.

"Randy, Heath, and Matt for sure." She said and I looked at her strange.

"Matt?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I dated him before he was Air Bourne. We have a history." She said and I could tell that it wasn't a good history.

We talked a little longer before going back to the hotel. I walked her to her room before going back to mine. I was rooming with Stu. I walked in and he was talking to Ryan.

"Where you been?" Ryan asked me.

"I grabbed food with Eden and then we sat on the beach." I said and they both looked at me strange.

"Here." I said and hooked up the camera. I showed them the goofy pictures and they were laughing at them.

Stu POV

I was sitting on the bed when Paul came out of the shower.

"Does she have any idea who her secret admirer is?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"I didn't give her any clues either." He said as he finished uploading pictures.

We got up the next morning and Eden was in the lobby with John; they were waiting on Randy. They were going to grab lunch.

"You all wanna join us?" she asked us as Randy walked off the elevator. I saw his expression when he heard her ask us that.

"Sure, we were going to eat." I said and Justin nodded ;Ryan just smiled because Randy didn't like us. We all knew that, but it was fun to piss us off.

"You know, Ed, it doesn't look right since you are the only girl." John said when we walked into a Mexican restaurant.

"Whatever, you all are my bitches." She said and we were laughing at her.

Randy POV

We hung out with the losers that afternoon because Ed wanted to; I did it for her. I knew that she had friends too, but I didn't know why she had to be friends with them.

"You are hanging out with me tonight." I told her on the way to the arena.

"I know, but it didn't kill you to talk to them." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Be nice, Randall." She said and John was laughing at us.

Eden went to her meetings and I was in the locker room with John.

"I really don't like being around them." I said and John nodded.

"Yeah, but they are Ed's friends. You know that she was going to make friends." He said and I nodded.

"We could always see if they wanted to take extended vacations." I said and John looked a little worried.

"Come on, Randy, just let her have her friends." He said and I shook my head no.

"I have a match with the gay one tonight; he going to get hurt." I said and John sighed.

"I am not going to say anything, but I will tell you that if she figures out your plan… I just hope that she forgives you." He said and I nodded. I knew that I was gambling here with Eden, but I didn't want her around those rejects. I also knew that there were a few people who would help me.

Eden POV

I got done with my meetings and went to grab something in catering. I saw Randy talking to John (Morrison) and Adam; I grabbed some water and went to find a quiet place to sit. I was working on my laptop when someone shut it one me. I looked up to say something, but I forgot all my words when I found myself staring at Matt (Evan).

"I knew that I would eventually run into you." He said and I leaned back to get away from him.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I wanted to see if the whore of Nexus was interested in catching up like we used to." He said as he ran a finger down my arm.

"No, Matt, go away. I am working." I said and he just smirked.

"You always were the person who told me no." he said and I just wanted him to go away.

"Go away." I said with a little more authority in my voice.

"Oh, you found your big girl panties there. I am still not going away." He said and pulled me off the crate. He slapped me and I shocked; I didn't want to be near him. He started to pull me with him when he was ripped away from me. I looked up to see Stu and Fred (Darren Young) standing there. Darren had throw Matt into the other wall and Stu was standing in front of me. Matt started to leave and turned to glare at me.

"You can't hide forever." He said as he walked into Paul and Heath.

"You ok?" Stu asked as he turned to me. I had my hand over my cheek; I just looked at him.

"Let me see." He said softly and I moved my hand. He made a face and I knew that something was wrong.

"Go to the locker room and we will get ice." Fred said and Stu nodded.

"Come on." He said as he put my stuff in my bag. I followed him and realized that would rather be with these guys than with Randy or John right now.

**A/N: Pls review**


	25. Chapter 25

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, Miamitravel, Sonib89, Jodie54, and Bingobaby- thanks for the reviews; hope you like this chapter!**

**Check out my other story Corrupt Beauty is you have the time, thanks!**

John POV

I was sitting at gorilla position when Ryan (Skip Sheffield) and Tyrone (Michael Tarver) walked up. They were getting ready for their match against Ron (R-Truth) and John (Morrison). I wasn't trying to listen to their conversation, but it was hard when they started to talk about Ed.

"Is she going to be ok?" Tyrone asked Ryan.

"I don't know; he slapped her pretty hard." Ryan said and I started to get annoyed.

"Is she in the locker room?" Tyrone asked him.

"Yeah, Wade wanted her to stay there until they figured out if she was alright. They are all pissed at him." Ryan said and I had no idea who it was that hit her.

"Have you noticed how they all want her around?" Tyrone asked Ryan.

"Yeah, but she is really nice. Wade, Justin, and Heath are really close to her. I like having her around because she doesn't look at us as rookies." Ryan said and I smiled at that comment. I remember when Randy and I were rookies; we got hell from everyone, but Ed always told us that one day we would be giving the new ones hell. I knew that she was right, but I realized that we had been way more mean to them than anyone ever was to us. I finally got up and walked over to them.

"Who hit Eden?" I asked them and they both looked at me.

"She doesn't want anyone to know." Ryan said and I sighed.

"Is she ok?" I asked them and they looked at each other.

"Come on, I know that I have given you hell, but I want to know about my friend." I pleaded with them.

"Yeah, Matt did it and she is in our locker room. I don't think that she wants Randy to know because she knows how he is going to react." Tyrone said and I nodded.

"Thanks, guys." I said and they nodded.

I walked back to Nexus locker room. I didn't know where Randy was, but I also knew that after the conversation we had earlier that I wasn't going to be the one to tell him that she was with them. I knocked on the door and Heath opened it.

"What?" he asked me.

"Let me talk to Ed." I said and he looked at me strange.

"What are you talking about?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Tyrone and Ryan told me what happened after I overheard them talking… I am not going to tell Randy; I just want to see if she is ok." I said.

Eden POV

I was sitting with Wade, Heath, Paul (Justin), and Fred (Darren Young) as I put ice on my face and hoped the swelling went down and no bruise appeared. I was sitting there when there was a knock at the door. I looked at Heath and he walked over to the door.

"Let me see." Wade said and I moved the ice. He carefully ran his hand over my cheek and I winced. I didn't realize how hard Matt had hit me until we were in the locker room and I was dizzy.

"It looks like you are going to have a bruise." Paul said and I sighed. I put the ice back on it. I heard Heath talking to John and realized that someone had told them what was going on.

"Eden, It's just John." Heath said and I stood up. Paul and Wade stood up with me because I was wobbly.

"I'm ok." I said and sat the ice on the table as I walked to the door. I stuck my head out and looked around; I looked up at John.

"Are you ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, Matt slapped me, but they helped me." I said and smiled.

"I'm glad someone did… sorry I wasn't around." John said and I shrugged.

"It's ok, John, I know you were busy being sexy for the camera." I said and John laughed at me.

"Have you told Randy?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"No, but I wanted to talk to you about something." He said.

"Come get me after your match?" I asked him and he smiled.

"No problem, and if I run into Randy; I haven't seen you." he said and I stepped out to hug him.

"Thanks, good luck." I told him and he smiled at me.

I walked back inside when dizziness hit me and Wade caught me. I just looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks. John is going to come back and get me after his match" I said as he carried me back to the couch. He nodded and laid me down gently.

"He hit you pretty hard, Ed, just lay here while we have our match." Paul said and I nodded.

"Heath, remember you are banned from ringside this week." Wade told him and he nodded.

"Looks like you're my company." I told him and he smiled at me.

"Good luck." I told them as they left and I was sitting on the couch; leaning on Heath.

Heath POV

I was glad that Eden was ok and I was mad that she got hit.

"Do you need more ice?" I asked her as Nexus music hit. I didn't like being banned from ringside, but it was part of the storyline.

"No, I don't honestly think it's doing anything." She said and I looked at her; she was a little swollen and the bruise was already there.

"I don't know… I'm sorry that he hit you." I told her and she nodded.

"Thanks." She whispered as I saw tears collect in her eyes.

"No, don't cry." I said and pulled her to me. I held her as she cried and I hated it that she was crying.

"It's ok, Matt isn't going to get near you." I told her and she nodded.

"We aren't going to let him." I said and she looked at me.

"Thanks, Heath… I wish that it would have worked for us." She said and I sighed.

"Me too, but I think you will find someone who isn't an idiot like me." I said and she gave me a small smile. She kissed my cheek and put her head back on my chest. I was holding her as the guys won their match and I knew they would be back in a few minutes. I looked down and realized that she had fallen asleep in the few minutes since they had won. They all came in the door and I motioned for them to shut up.

"Shut up, she's sleeping." Wade said and they all came in quietly.

I was holding here when someone knocked on the door. Paul opened it to find John. He looked over and me and Eden; I carefully shook her and she opened her eyes.

"John is here." I told her and she nodded.

"Thanks, guys." She said as she walked to the door, but Wade stopped her.

"One of us is going to check on you later." He told her and she hugged him.

"Thanks." She said and waved bye to us. The door shut and we all looked at each other.

"So, we have a new member of Nexus?" Fred asked and we looked at Wade.

"Guys, she is the one person who has helped up… I think we should help her." He said and we agreed.

John POV

I walked with Eden back to my locker room and I knew that Randy was looking for her. I denied knowing where she was and hoped that he didn't come looking any time soon.

"Are you ok?" I asked her and she just looked at me. She looked tired and upset.

"I'm sorry." I said and hugged her.

"Thanks for the sweaty hug." She said and I laughed at her.

"You know you liked it." I said.

"No comment." She said with a smirk.

"Randy is looking for you." I told her and she sighed.

"I don't know what to do." She said.

"Tell him the truth… leave out the Nexus part." I said and she looked at me.

"You know something." She said and I sighed.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about… Randy doesn't like that you are hanging around them… he actually hates it. He doesn't want them around." I said and she sighed.

"I know that after Sam's death that he would go back to who he was before her." She said and I looked at her with a questioning look.

"Look, before Sam, Randy and I were always together… we did everything together and I convinced him that dating Sam would be good for him. He did, they fell in love or whatever, and got married. I had more freedom, but Randy has always been very protective and jealous over me. I knew that once she went away; he was going to cling to me again." She said and I nodded. I wouldn't like it if I was Eden either.

"I just don't want you or anyone else to get hurt by him." I said and she nodded.

"Thanks, John, but I am just going to have to show Randy that I have friends other than him." She said.

"I know that a couple of us will help you out." I said and she smiled as someone banged on the door.

"What?" I yelled.

"It's Randy..." he yelled back and I looked at Eden. She nodded because we knew that she had to talk to him eventually.

**A/N: Pls review**


	26. Chapter 26

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, Kinley Orton, Miamitravel, Sonib89, Jodie54, and Bingobaby- thanks for the reviews; hope you like this chapter!**

**Check out my other story Corrupt Beauty is you have the time, thanks!**

Eden POV

I looked at John and he hugged me quickly.

"Whatever Randy says, just please don't leave the room." I said and he nodded.

He opened the door and Randy saw me sitting on the counter; he walked over to me and hugged me.

"I was looking…" he said and he saw my face. He carefully moved the hair from and I saw anger flash through his eyes.

"Who the fuck hit you?" he asked and he was enraged.

"Matt." I said and he started to turn and leave, but I grabbed him and made him look at me.

"It's ok, Randy, the Nexus guys helped me." I said and I saw his knuckles turn white as he gripped the counter.

"Calm down, Randy, I am fine." I said and he was staring back at me with icy eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me? Or at least come get me?" he asked me and I saw John standing behind Randy incase he had to grab him.

"Because, I knew that you would react like this and I didn't want you too." I said and Randy sighed.

"I just don't like it when people hurt you." he said as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"I know, but I am fine. You won't always be there Rands." I said and he nodded.

"Are you calm?" I aksed him and he looked at me.

"You still want to grab food?" I asked him and he stood up.

"I will go change." He said and gave me a kiss on forehead before walking out.

"John, you going?" he asked before walking all the way out.

"Sure." John said and Randy walked out.

"How did you do that?" John asked me and I smiled.

"Just something I learned." I said as I waited for John to shower and get ready. I was finishing up my work that I had been doing before Matt interrupted me. I got done about the time that Randy got back to John's locker room and John was done getting everything.

Randy POV

I wasn't happy that Eden had gotten hurt and I really didn't like that she was becoming closer to the rookie rejects. We left and went to the hotel to drop off our stuff. We got off the elevator when they were coming through the doors. I drapped my arm around her shoulder and she smiled at me as we walked out of the lobby. I shot them looks and Wade knew that I meant back off; I just hoped that he was smart enough to get the message.

We went to a diner and ended up eating hamburgers. John and I only got approached a few times for autographs, but luckily the diner was mostly empty. I was having fun with just Eden and John; I had to admit I missed Sam, but I liked not being attached to anyone. We got back and John wanted some sleep; I looked over at Eden and the bruise was still darkening.

"Wanna walk around like old times?" I asked her as I offered her my arm. She smiled and took it as we started to walk through the almost deserted streets in San Francisco. We walked to the pier and I sat down on a bench. Eden joined me and I just looked at her. I carefully ran my finger over her cheek.

"I'm sorry that you got hurt." I told her and she shrugged.

"It's not your fault, Rands." She said and I smiled at her.

"I just wish I could have gotten my hands on him." I said and she nodded.

"I know, but the other guys helped me." She said and I made a face.

"Seriously, Randy, what do you have against them?" she asked me.

"I don't like them… they came in and thought they did everything right to get to the top, when the rest of us worked hard to get there. I don't like them because they are arrogant, ruthless, aggressive…" I was saying.

"They are just like you." she said and interrupted me. I looked at her and she had a serious face.

"No, they are nothing like me or the rest of the wrestlers." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Why are you defending them?" I asked her. She was annoying me.

"Why can't I? They have been nice to me… honestly, the only things they have done that weren't nice were because of a storyline. You play a very convincing angry, emotionally unstable, and psychotic wrestler… are you really that way?" she asked me and I sighed.

"I…" she was saying.

"You are becoming that way… Randy, you are going back to how you used to be." She said and I looked at her.

"You know, you would change too if your spouse killed themselves, killed your child, and figured out that your best friend still hates you for something you apologized for a million times." I snapped at her; she just looked at me.

"Look, I know that you have been through a lot and I'm sorry…" she was saying.

"No, you're not… you are trying to distance yourself from me. I always knew that I couldn't trust you because you and Sam were the same… look what happened to her." I said.

"Randy, I'm not…" she was saying.

"Shut up, Eden, I don't..." I was saying and I just shook my head.

"I always knew somewhere deep down that you would get tired of me." I said and she looked at me in shock.

"I'm not tired of you, Randy." She said as I lit up a cigarette.

"Don't lie to me!" I yelled at her.

"I'm not!" she yelled back.

"You know, you aren't the only one who has had it bad lately… I lost a friend, got raped by my supposed best friend, and got cheated on. You aren't the only one who has had it shitty!" she yelled at me.

"I didn't rape you!" I hissed.

"You didn't stop either!" she said and I looked at her.

"I loved you!" she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, about as much as Sam did." I said and she gasped.

"Randall Keith Orton, you are an ass!" she said and started to walk away.

"At least I wasn't the one who gave up!" I said.

"I'm not giving up; I'm walking away before I say something I regret!" she said as she walked off. I saw her get in a taxi and drive off. I walked back to the hotel and went straight to my room. I couldn't believe that she was my best friend.

John POV

I was in the lobby when Eden came stomping in. I stopped talking to John (Morrison) and ran towards her. I knew that something was wrong. Wade also saw her and we both got onto the elevator with her.

"What's wrong, Ed?" I asked her and she reached in her shirt as she ripped off a necklace that Randy had given her from her neck.

"He is an ass and I can't believe that I was friends with that fucker!" she growled as she got off on our floor.

"What happened?" Wade asked her.

"Oh, I just accused of being a fake friend and a bunch of other things!" she said and I looked at Wade.

"Where is Randy?" I asked her.

"Fuck if I know!" she said as she got to her room.

"Wade?" she asked him and he looked at her.

"Do any of you have room for me to ride with you all tomorrow?" she asked him and I was shocked. I realized this was no small fight.

"Yeah, I will come get you in the morning." He said.

She hugged both of us and shut the door in our faces. I looked at Wade and he was shocked as well.

"Um?" Wade said and I shrugged.

"Guess I'm gonna go find Randy?" I said and he nodded as I walked off. I couldn't imagine what could have been said for Eden to get that upset at Randy.

**A/N: Will they be friends again?**


	27. Chapter 27

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Miamitravel, Sonib89, Jodie54, and Bingobaby- thanks for the reviews; hope you like this chapter!**

**Check out my other story Corrupt Beauty is you have the time, thanks!**

John POV

I walked to Randy's room and knocked; I didn't know if he was there or not. He opened the door a second later.

"What?" he asked me.

"I just wanted to know what was going on since Eden wanted me to give you this." I said and held up the necklace that she ripped off her neck. He snatched it from me and walked into his room. I walked in there with him.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"She isn't the friend that I thought she was." He said and I looked at him confused.

"What started this?" I asked him.

"She is in love with those assholes and is turning her back on me… so I made it easy on her and told her to go away." He said and I nodded. He was jealous and didn't know how to react to her. He threw the necklace in his suitcase and looked at me. I realized that he may have also still been dealing with Sam's death and everything that has happened in the past few months.

"Are you sure you just want to give up on the friendship?" I asked him.

"She gave up first, now get out so I can sleep." He said and shoved me out the door. I looked down the hallway to see Stu (Wade) talking to Paul (Justin Gabriel) and Heath. They walked towards me.

"Figure out what's going on?" Heath asked me and I still really didn't know.

"Randy is still dealing with the death of Sam and I pretty sure that he is taking it out on Eden." I said and left out the part about him hating them.

"He doesn't like us, does he?" Stu asked me and I sighed.

"No." I answered and they didn't look happy.

"But to be honest, I doubt that he really likes anyone right now." I said and Paul shrugged.

"As long as Ed is ok." Heath said and we all nodded.

Eden POV

I cried myself to sleep that night because my best friend thinks that I hate him. I called Nick around 3 am and talked to him for awhile before getting maybe 2 hours of sleep. I showered and was grabbing all my stuff when there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find Stu on the other side. He gave me a small smile.

"Ready to go?" he asked me and I nodded.

He grabbed my bags before I could and we got down to the car. They all hugged me and I was glad that I had friends other than Randy.

"Alright, David, Fred, Ryan, and Tyrone, you all ride together. Eden, Heath, and Paul you all ride with me." He said and I nodded. I was getting ready to get in when someone called my name. I looked up to see Kelly running over to me.

"Give me a sec?" I asked and Stu nodded.

I walked over to Kelly and she hugged me.

"I talked to John last night because he looked upset and he told me about you and Randy. I just want you to know that you do have friends other than him." She said and I hugged her again.

"Let's have a girls night tomorrow night?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Ok." I said and she smiled.

I got into the SUV and I was in the front seat with Stu driving. I looked back at Heath and Justin; they both smiled at me.

"You can sleep if you need to." Stu said and I nodded. He turned on the radio and I ended up falling asleep on the way to the next city.

I woke up as someone was laying me on a bed.

"Shh… sleep, princess… someone will come get you before we have to leave tonight." The person said and I sighed.

"Thank you." I mumbled and went back to sleep; it felt so good to sleep.

I woke up later to a knock on the door. I looked around and my bag was in my room, my suitcase was on the floor, and I had a note laying next to me. I opened the door to find Heath standing there.

"Seeing if you were still alive?" he asked me and I smiled after I was done yawning.

"Yeah, how long have we been here?" I asked him.

"About 3 hours." He said and I was surprised that I had slept that long.

"Oh." I said and he laughed at me.

"Get ready and meet us in the lobby in 30 so we can leave for the arena." He said and left. I grabbed my stuff. I forgot that we weren't going that far to get to the next city.

I jumped in the shower and got my stuff; I saw the note that was sitting on my bed. I stuffed it in my bag and ran down to the lobby. I got down there and found David, Heath, and Fred waiting for me.

"Ready?" they asked me.

"Yeah, everyone else already gone?" I asked them.

"Singing." David said and I nodded.

David and I had a signing contest on the way to the arena and we made Fred laugh so hard he cried. We got to the arena and I had some meetings. The guys all went to their locker room and I told them that I would find them later.

John POV

I was walking in the arena and I saw Eden walking in the arena with Fred, Heath, and David. I know that Kelly had talked to her earlier and she said that she seemed ok. I looked over at Randy and he had his eyes glued on Eden. He finally looked at me and I shook my head.

"What?" he asked me.

"Nothing, dumbass." I mumbled as we walked inside. I looked for Ed, but I couldn't find her. Randy was going to work on in ring stuff with Mike (Miz), so I headed for Nexus' locker room. I knocked and Tyrone opened the door.

"What?" he asked me.

"I just want to know where she is." I said.

"Meetings." He said and I nodded.

"She ok?" I asked him.

"She seems ok." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks." I said and he shut the door.

I sighed as I walked down the hallway; I finally made my way out to the ring. I saw Randy slam Mike down and I realized that Randy really did have some issues to deal with. I sighed and turned back around; I went to talk to the one person that might be able to get through to him.

Eden POV

I was done with the meetings and I was going to work at gorilla position in case they needed any help. Stephanie ended up firing some people for stupid things. I pulled out my laptop and the letter fell to the ground. I had forgotten about it. I opened it and it was another note from my secret admirer.

_Hey beautiful, _

_I know you have been having some problems lately… meet me for a late night swim? I will be at the pool around midnight. I will understand if you don't show up… I hope that you do. _

_Xoxo_

I just looked at the letter again; I still couldn't believe that I had an admirer. I sighed as I re-read it.

"Whatcha reading?" Kelly asked me as she read it over my shoulder and I looked up at her.

"You have to go!" she said and I sighed.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Yes! Come on, Ed, go just for you. Forget everything that is wrong and just go." She said and I knew that she was right. I sighed as I folded the letter back up and tucked it in my bag. I knew that I needed to go, but I was nervous… what if it wasn't who I want it to be? What if it was really a joke by Randy? This sucked!

**A/N: Who do you want the Secret Admirer to be? **


	28. Chapter 28

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, Miamitravel, Sonib89, Jodie54, and Bingobaby- thanks for the reviews; hope you like this chapter!**

**Check out my other story Corrupt Beauty is you have the time, thanks!**

Heath POV

I was sitting at gorilla position watched Eden as she worked. My match was next against John. I watched as Eden would work a little and then go into deep thought. I knew that something was on her mind. I walked over and sat down beside her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her and she looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

"I know that something is on your mind… what is it?" I asked her and she sighed as she leaned back in her chair. She fished in her bag and pulled out a piece of paper. She handed it to me and I read it. I smirked as I handed it to her.

"Are you going to go?" I asked her.

"I'm thinking." She said and I smiled.

"I think that you should." I said and she looked at me like I had three eyes.

"Seriously, Ed, you could use someone that will be there… I mean… I want you to be happy." I said and she hugged me.

"I want you to be happy too." She said and I smiled at her.

I talked to her until my match. She told John and me good luck. I got my butt kicked and it sucked.

Randy POV

I was sitting in the locker room and my match was after the diva match. I was doing my tape and I kept messing it up. I sighed when I realized that Eden was the one who used to do it for me. I pushed those thoughts out of my head as I walked to the trainer. Eden didn't want me and I didn't need her.

I walked to gorilla position and saw Eden working next to Mike (Miz). She looked annoyed at him, but that is just who Mike could be. I was watching her when Tyrone and Fred walked up to her… I didn't like them.

"You shouldn't even be allowed to look at her." Eve said as she walked past me.

"Shut up, whore." I said as she walked away. I was catching crap from everyone, but it wasn't anyone else's business.

Eden POV

I was glad when the show was over, but that meant that it was closer to midnight. I rode back to the hotel with Eve, Kelly, and Melina. They wanted to grab food and help me pick out a swimsuit for tonight. They were way more excited about it than I was… I was nervous.

"Who do you want it to be?" Melina asked me in between eating her Lo Mein.

"I don't know." I said.

"I hope it's Stu… you two would be cute." Kelly said and I smiled; the idea had crossed my mind.

"My vote is on Justin; he watches you like a hawk." Eve said and I shrugged.

"I don't know or really want to think about it so that I don't have any disappointments." I said.

"I'm sure that who ever it is they will treat you right." Eve said and I nodded.

"Yeah, or they are going to have to be bitch slapped by me." Melina said and we were all laughing.

We finished eating and I was getting more nervous. The girls came back to help me pick out a swimsuit and cover. They wanted me to be perfect; I just didn't want to throw up. I was so nervous. I was talking to them when we looked at the time; it was 11:50.

"Go on." Eve said and pushed me out of the hotel room. I was going to take the stairs so that I could waste time. I was walking down the stairs when I felt someone brush into me. I looked to see Randy walking up the stairs.

He stopped and looked me. I wanted to say something to him, but I had no idea what to say. He was looking me over.

"I guess that you have been a whore for longer than I thought." He said and I just looked at him. I turned and finished walking down stairs. I listened and I finally heard him walking up the stairs. I looked at my phone and it was 11:53. I sat down on the step for a second. I had to wonder if I was really going to do this. I wanted to do this, but I didn't know if I should… I finally gave in and got off the step; I walked out to the pool at 12:00 midnight on the dot. I looked around and no one was there. I sighed and realized that one of the guys probably thought it was funny to do this to me. I sighed and turned to walk away.

"I hope that you didn't think I was going to stand you up." A familiar voice said and I looked up.

"Honestly, I didn't know." I said and he walked closer to me.

"I'm sorry that you thought that for even a second." He said and handed me a rose.

"Are you surprised it's me?" he asked me and I wasn't sure how to answer.

John POV

I was on the balcony and I saw Eden at the pool with her secret admirer. I smiled when I saw who it was… I wanted her, but I was too close to Randy or what had happened to make it work. I just wanted her to be happy. I knew that he would make her happy… I just wasn't sure what Randy would do when he found out that he made her happy.

**A/N:I had to leave you in suspense... lol... I have had a few more people tell me who they want the secret admirer to be... let me know if there is someone you want to see Eden with...**


	29. Chapter 29

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, Miamitravel, Sonib89, Jodie54, and Bingobaby- thanks for the reviews; hope you like this chapter!**

**Check out my other story Corrupt Beauty is you have the time, thanks!**

Eden POV

I just looked at him and smiled.

"No, I didn't have any ideas about who it could be." I said and he smiled.

"Sorry about the secrecy. I had to make sure that Heath wasn't going to kick my ass because I liked you." he said and I laughed a little.

"Heath is the one who told me to come tonight." I said and he looked surprised.

"I guess he gives you plenty of credit." I said and he walked over to me.

"I don't know what you want, but I want the chance to make you happier than the other guys ever could." He said and I looked at him. I saw a lot in his eyes; I knew that he was telling the truth. I just wasn't sure of what I wanted.

"Please, Eden, just sit here and talk to me tonight and then you can decide. If you don't like it then you can walk away and I promise that I will always be your friend." He said and I nodded.

"Fine." I said and we sat down with our feet in the pool.

We talked about everything and he really was a nice guy. He had manners, he was sweet, and he was a very diverse person. I was looking at him and he yawned.

"You should probably sleep." I said and he smiled.

"I know, but I don't want to walk away from you." he said and he was so sweet.

"Can I ask for one more thing?" I asked him.

"Ask away." He said. I leaned over and kissed him; he leaned into the kiss and I felt a lot in that kiss. I pulled away and he had a goofy grin on him face.

"Sorry." I said.

"Don't be, I have wanted to do that for awhile." He said and I smiled.

"Come on, we need to go to bed." I said and we stood up. He walked to the elevator with me and got off on out floor. He walked me to my door and I looked at him.

"Are you going to walk away?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Only if you have changed your mind." I said and he smiled. He gave me one more soft kiss and hugged me.

"Good night, Eden, I will come get you tomorrow." He said.

"Good night, Stu." I said and walked into my room. I fell asleep with a smile on my face; I didn't think that I would be able to do that for awhile, but Stu made it all better.

Justin POV

I got up the next morning and Stu was still sleeping. I knew that he had met Eden last night and I couldn't help but feel jealous. I liked her, but I was always too afraid to tell girls how I felt. The only reason I had come onto her the night at the club was because I had something to drink. I got ready and woke Stu up. He walked around with a stupid grin on his face; I didn't want to deal with it.

We got done and he went to get Eden. She was riding with him and me and Ryan. Heath, Fred, David, and Tyrone had already left. I was standing by the car when they came out of the hotel. I must have made a face because Ryan shot me a look.

"You should have said something sooner." He said and I sighed.

"Whatever." I mumbled as Eden hugged us before getting into the car. She rode in the back with me and I was ready to be out of the car. She could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" she mouthed to me.

"I don't feel good." I mouthed back.

"Bullshit." She mouthed and I smirked; she had been around us too much already.

"Talk later?" I mouthed and she nodded.

She fell asleep half way to the next city and I watched her sleep. She really was beautiful.

John POV

I got into the car with Randy and he was in an even worse mood than earlier. The road trip was hell and I was just glad to be out of the car when we got to the next city. We had gone straight to the arena. I walked straight to Stephanie's office; I needed to talk to her about Randy. I wanted him to get some help and I knew that it would be better coming from the company than me. He wasn't listening to any of us right now.

I talked to her for awhile and she had noticed a change in his ring appearance and attitude. She was also surprised to hear that he was mad at Eden. I wandered around until I found Eden sitting in the arena. She was looking over more paper work. I walked over to her and sat down.

"Hey." I said and she hugged me.

"Hey, so… how did last night go?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Good, I did something spontaneous and I think it's going to be a good thing." She said and I smiled at her.

"I'm glad, Ed, you deserve to be happy." I said.

We were sitting there talking when Randy walked out with Adam to work on their rings stuff. I saw that Eden mood was a little more sad when she saw Randy.

"I talked to Stephanie about him getting help." I said and she looked at me surprised.

"You know he needs it, Ed." I said and she nodded.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell him that last night." She said and I looked at her confused.

"What happened last night?" I asked her.

"I met him on the way down to the pool and he called me a whore." She said and I sighed.

"You aren't." I said.

"I know I'm not, Cena!" she said and we were laughing.

"So, are you dating someone now?" I asked her after a second.

"Me and Stu are trying it." She said and I laughed at how she put it.

"Ed?" someone said and she looked up to see Justin.

"I told him I would talk to him, good luck." She said.

"Thanks, have fun with the girls tonight." I said and she smiled at me.

Eden POV

I walked to a hallway with Justin and he hugged me.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Nothing, I'm really fine. I am just kicking myself for a missed opportunity." He said and I nodded.

"Would that be Stu and me dating?" I asked him and he smirked.

"You really have been around us too long." he said and she laughed.

"Yeah." She said and I just smiled at her.

"Look, Justin, I do want to see where this goes with Stu, but you never know. I am not saying wait around for me, but I am saying never count anything out." I said to him and he smiled.

"Thanks, Ed, I'm glad you aren't a real bitch." He said and I laughed at him.

"You just haven't seen me on a bad day." I said as we started towards his locker room.

I got to the locker room and could see the guys filing a scene. Stu caught sight of me and smile.

"Stu, Wade Barett doesn't smile!" the stagehand snapped at him and he glared at the person.

"I will find you all later." I told Justin and slipped away before I got Stu in more trouble. I was walking down the hallway when someone pulled me into another hallway. I looked up to see who had me and I really didn't want to deal with this person today.

**A/N:Hope you like who it is... now who do you think is bothering Eden. **


	30. Chapter 30

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, Miamitravel, Sonib89, Jodie54, and Bingobaby- thanks for the reviews; hope you like this chapter!**

**This is not my best writing. I hope this chapter still turns out alright. **

**Check out my other story Corrupt Beauty is you have the time, thanks!**

Eden POV

I was looking into the cold eyes of Randy. I sighed and pulled my arm out of his grip.

"What did I do now to make you hunt me down?" I asked him.

"You told Stephanie I needed help." He hissed at me.

"Um, no, I didn't do that." I said and he glared at me.

"Eden, I know you too well so don't lie to me." He said and shoved me against the wall.

"I'm not so quit being an asshole. You know, Randy, I have stood beside you through everything and now you are being an asshole for nothing! I already forgave you, but you don't understand that I have to get over other parts of what happened. I don't want to fight with you and I didn't tell her that you needed help. I think that you do, but I would have had enough balls to tell you that myself. I have not once turned my back on you or done anything against you." I said and he was glaring at me.

"Yes, you did… you didn't love me back." He said and I slapped him right across the face.

"Randy, I have returned it every time you have asked or demanded it. I am tired right now, because you are putting everything on me. I have always loved you, but it was never how you wanted it or how you needed it." I said and he kissed me. I didn't have time to react before he was ripped off me. I looked up to see Stu and John standing there.

"Keep your bloody lips off my girlfriend!" Stu said and wrapped his arm around me. John looked really pissed at Randy too.

"She didn't tell Stephanie, I did you idiot." John yelled at him.

"Eden, you are making a big mistake." Randy said as he stalked away.

"Are you ok?" Stu asked me and I nodded.

"We heard him yelling at you." John said and I hugged him.

"I'm sorry he blamed you." John said.

"He blames me for a lot more than just that." I mumbled and followed them back to John's locker room. I was sitting in the locker room when the door opened and Stephanie was in the doorway.

"Do you have a minute?" Stephanie asked me and I nodded. She walked in and sat down.

Stephanie POV

John and Stu had come talk to me about Eden and Randy. I wanted Randy to get help and I didn't want Eden quitting the company. I listened to them and then got security to help me find Randy. I told him that he had to check into rehab right now for anger problems and get himself straightened out or he wasn't going to work in wrestling ever again. I knew that it was a harsh ultimatum, especially since he was a top star, but I didn't want him to hurt himself or anyone else. I had my top security person get on the plane with him and check him into a facility in St. Louis. I had already talked to Bob and he was grateful for what I was going to do for Randy. He also asked about Eden and was glad that she seemed happy.

I found Eden in John's locker room and I wanted to talk to her.

"I just put Randy on a plane to St. Louis. I forced him to get help if he wanted to stay in the company." I told her and she nodded.

"I'm sorry for the problems." She said.

"Eden, you didn't do anything and you didn't know that he was going to react like that." I told her and she nodded.

"Eden, I would like for you to consider traveling full time." I said and she looked surprised.

"What? What about an office job?" she asked me.

"I will get you an assistant who only stays in the office. I see how all the guys like you and you seem happy traveling. I will give you time off when you need it, but I would love for you to travel close to full time." She said and I nodded.

"Alright?" I said and she smiled.

"Good, now you might want to cheer your boyfriend." She said as Nexus' music hit.

"News travels fast?" she said and I laughed.

"It does when I'm asking." I said and she nodded.

I left and went to take care of some more business. I was just glad that Eden wasn't quitting and Randy wasn't going to hurt anymore people including himself.

Stu POV

We won easily and I showered before heading to John's locker room. I couldn't wait to see Eden. I knocked and she opened the door. I smiled at the sight of her.

"Hey, you ready?" I asked her.

"I told John I would wait on him." She said and I nodded.

"You can go on, if you want to." She said and I smiled.

"I will see you back at the hotel?" I asked her and she nodded. She kissed my check and I walked away.

I got to the car and David noticed something wasn't right.

"What's wrong, man?" he asked me.

"She is waiting for John." I said and he nodded. I was a protective person so I didn't like it that she wasn't with me.

"Get used to it." Heath said and I sighed.

"I got annoyed and jealous at first, but talk to her about it." He said and I nodded.

"You seriously aren't going to stab me in my sleep because I'm dating her, right?" I asked Heath. He was laughing at my question.

"No, I'm not, because I know that I messed up. She deserves to be happy. I might stab you if you hurt her." He said and I nodded. I knew that he wouldn't be the only one.

John POV

I walked out and Eden was sitting on the couch waiting for me. I thought that she would have left with Stu.

"You didn't go with Stu?" I asked her.

"No, I told you that I would leave with you." she said and I nodded.

"Thanks, Ed, I really ma sorry that Randy blamed you for what I did." I said and she gave me a small smile.

"It's ok, John, I am just glad that he has help." She said and I nodded.

We walked out to the car and I took us back to the hotel.

"I think that we were going to get food; you want to come?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I will come get you." she said and I went to my room.

Eden POV

I dropped my stuff and went to Stu's room. I knocked and no one answered. I looked at my phone and I had a text.

_At Chinese two buildings down… see you soon, bring Cena_

I went and got John before we walked down to the restaurant. I had fun with them that night, but I still couldn't help but think that some things till wasn't right. I was worried about Randy, but some things still seemed too good to be true.

**A/N:Pls Review**


	31. Chapter 31

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, Miamitravel, Sonib89, Jodie54, and Bingobaby- thanks for the reviews; hope you like this chapter!**

**Check out my other story Corrupt Beauty is you have the time, thanks!**

Stu POV

I walked Eden back to her room that night and she seemed out of it.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah, slightly over-whelmed?" she said and I pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry." I said and she smiled.

"It's ok, sleep with help." She said as she kissed my cheek.

"Do you want me to come get you in the morning?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"I agreed to ride with Cena since Randy isn't here right now." She said and I made a face.

"We are friends, Stu." She said and I sighed.

"I know, but I also know that you have to leave eventually and I want to spend as much time with you so that this will work." I said; I had never been so honest with anyone about how I felt towards them. I wasn't sure if I was going to scare her. She smiled and I was confused because she was laughing a little.

"I'm not going anywhere… Stephanie offered to let me travel full time and I accepted. I just haven't told anyone yet." She said and I hugged her.

"Great, well, then sorry for being…" I was saying and she put her finger over my lips.

"It's ok… it was cute." She said and I smiled.

"Good night." She whispered as she walked into the room. I walked back to my room with a stupid grin on my face, but I didn't care.

John POV

I got up and knocked on Eden's door. She was throwing her stuff in her bag when she let me inside.

"I'm surprised your boyfriend didn't object." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"He tried too, but he didn't succeed." She said and I gave her a look.

"Fine, I will go ahead and tell you… Stephanie wants me to travel full time and I accepted." She said and I hugged her.

"Come on, breakfast is on me because of the good news." I said and she laughed at me.

We grabbed McDonald's and headed towards the next city. I was glad that Eden had ridden with me; I was going to have to find someone else since Randy was going to be gone for awhile, but I was glad because he needed to get some help and closure from everything that's happened.

We played name that tune and talked about Eden dating Stu. She also told me that she talked to her doctor before she came on the road and everything is in remission. I was glad because I knew that she was dealing with some serious problems at one time. I had fun riding with her and she drove some of the time because we had to drive for 6 hours. We talked about what she was going to do with her three days off that were coming up and she hadn't even thought about it. I told her that she was welcome to come with me to Florida if she didn't want to go back to St. Louis.

Eden POV

We got the hotel that night and I had been thinking about what to do with my days off. I had totally forgotten about the three days we had off. I had been focused on Randy. I was sitting in my hotel room when someone knocked on the door; I opened it to find Justin.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, you coming with us?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Let me grab my bag." I said and he nodded

I got it and walked to the elevator with him.

"I heard you are going to be on the road with us all the time." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I will, I hope that you all can stand me." I said and he was laughing.

"Where is everyone?" I said as we got off the elevator.

"They must have walked on, come on." He said.

Justin POV

I was a little annoyed that the guys didn't wait on us and I was a little more surprised that Stu would leave her. I just lead her outside.

We were walking down the street when she pushed me out of the way because a biker almost hit me; they clipped her arm and she looked at it. She had a deep gash that was bleeding pretty badly.

"Come on, we will take a cab." I said as she wrapped her hoodie over her arm. I got in and pulled her in my lap; I knew that she was in pain. I told them to take us to the nearest hospital and they drove us there in a hurry. I would have been a little freaked out by the way the person was driving, but she needed to get to a hospital soon.

I signed her in and she was taken back right away. She wanted me back there with her. We got back there and the nurse started to clean it; I held her hand the entire time. I heard both of our phones going off, but she told me to ignore it and I knew that she was more important right now.

We got done and she was happy from a pain shot they had given her. I helped her back into a taxi and told them to take us back to the hotel. I carried her upstairs and to her room; I was getting ready to leave when there was a knock on the door.

"I got it." She mumbled.

"Lay there." I told her and she nodded; she was half asleep. I covered her up before going to the door. I opened it to find an irate Stu and Heath.

"What the hell?" Stu asked me and I got ready to say something when he tried to walk in, but I stopped him.

"Let me in." he said to me and I knew that he was bigger than me, but he wasn't going to wake her up.

"Stop, she is asleep because I had to take her to the emergency room." I said and he looked worried, so did Heath.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"She was clipped by a biker when we were walking to meet you all since you couldn't wait on us." I said and Stu sighed.

"Is she ok?" Heath asked.

"Yeah, she ended up with about twenty stitches down the side of her arm." I said and Stu slowly walked beside me. Heath and I stood back as Stu sat beside her on the bed. I wished I was him in that moment.

"Come on." I told Heath and he nodded.

Heath went back to his room and I told John what happened. He was glad that I had told him. I went back to my room and wished that I was Stu.

Stu POV

I was lying beside Eden as she slept; I felt stupid. I had gotten mad at her and Justin for no reason when she was hurt. I was holding her when she woke up; she looked at me and smiled.

"Hi, love." I said and she smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm sorry I didn't make it to dinner." She said and I laughed.

"It's ok, I'm just glad you are ok." I whispered to her.

"Can you stay here tonight?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I will be here when you wake up." I said and she smiled at me.

"Promise?" she asked me.

"Promise, now go to sleep." I said and she cuddled up to me. I fell asleep happy.

**A/N:Do you feel bad for Justin? I kinda do. **


	32. Chapter 32

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, Miamitravel, Sonib89, Jodie54, and Bingobaby- thanks for the reviews; hope you like this chapter!**

**Check out my other story Corrupt Beauty is you have the time, thanks!**

Stu POV

I woke up and Eden was still asleep. I smiled as I brushed some hair out of her face. I watched her as she moved in her sleep. I looked at her arm and it was completely wrapped up. I was looking at it when she woke up.

"Morning." She mumbled.

"Morning, love, how are you?" I asked her.

"I'm… here." She said and I kissed her cheek.

"You can take it easy today." I said and she nodded.

"What are you going to do on your days off?" I asked her.

"I don't know… I probably need to go home." She said and I nodded.

"What are you going to do?" she asked me.

"I don't know either… I might go hang out with Heath in Florida." I said and she nodded.

"You can always come with me" she said and I looked at her.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but don't count on me doing much of anything too exciting." She said and I laughed.

"If you don't mind… I would like to go with you." I said.

"No just get a plane ticket." She said and I nodded.

"I have a signing today. I will find you at the arena tonight?" I asked her and she nodded.

She got up and got ready while I went back to my room. Justin was already up and David was in the room.

"Ahh… there is our fearless leader." David said and I flipped him off.

"Do you still have a girlfriend after leaving her last night?" David asked me and Justin was smirking.

"Yes , I apologized to her. I am still not used to having someone." I said and they just shook their heads.

I got ready and we had a signing today. We got there and it was mass chaos, but I was still shocked that we had that many fans. I got a lot of pictures taken and asked everything about me. I did admit that I had a girlfriend and I knew that the websites would eat that up. I didn't care… I wasn't the good guy so people didn't have to like me; just hate me.

Eden POV

I got up and there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find John and Adam standing there.

"Come on, we are eating." Adam said and I grabbed my bag. We went to a local Thai restaurant and I was glad to see Adam.

"How's the arm?" John asked me after we ordered.

"Sore." I said.

"Well, then you need to tell your ape to stop wanting sex in freaky position." Adam said and John made a face. I was laughing.

"Thanks, Adam, I needed a laugh. He isn't an ape and we haven't done that." I said and Adam was laughing.

"I didn't want that picture in my head." John said.

"Thank Adam." I said and was laughing.

"Aww, John, you know that you wanted the image of Wade Barrett naked and fucking…" Adam was saying when John hit him. I was dying laughing and people were looking at us. We ate and left without any more problems. I was going with them to the arena.

"What are you doing for your days off?" John asked me.

"Going home and Stu is going with me." I said and he nodded.

"You going to check on Randy?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I need too." I said and John nodded.

"Will you let me know how he is?" John asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, promise." I said as I put my stuff down.

"I will be in the arena." I said and John waved me off. I knew that he had to get ready and I didn't know where the other guys were. I went to the arena and I was working on something when Kelly sat down beside me.

"Hey." She said and I smiled at her.

"How's the arm?" she asked me.

"It's there, how are things in your world?" I asked her.

"I'm dating someone." She said as she smiled.

"Oh, really, who?" I asked her. I knew that she had liked Mike (Miz), but I didn't know if that is who she was dating.

"Mike." She said and I hugged her.

"We should double date after the break." She said and I nodded.

"Sounds great." I said and I talked to her until she had to get ready.

I finished answered emails and doing some orders when I got a text from Stu that they were back. I told him that I would find them. I shut down my laptop and grabbed my stuff to go see them. I finally found their dressing room and knocked. Tyrone answered the door and hugged me.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah, how did the signing go?" I asked him.

"Yeah, well, Stu sorta told people that he had a girlfriend." He said and I made an 'o' with my mouth. I knew that they didn't like superstars getting out of character when they were at signings or if a large group of fans were around.

"Is he talking to Stephanie?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Gotcha." I said.

"You can hang out with us." He said and I smiled as he let me in. I was in there playing Left 4 Dead 2 with Heath when Stu came in and he was fuming. Heath put himself in front of me in case something when wrong.

"What's wrong?" David asked him carefully.

"I have to break up with Eden… this is stupid!" he yelled and I knew that he didn't know that I was still in the room.

"Why?" Fred asked him.

"They told me that if I didn't… I was going to lose my job." He said.

"So… your job is more important than Eden?" Justin asked as I shot him a look.

"No, but I don't want either of us to lose our jobs. I don't know what to do. I told Stephanie that I would talk to her about it after the show." He said.

"What about Eden?" Heath asked him.

"I'm going to go think… I will find her later." He said and slammed the door as he walked out. I just sat there as they all looked at me.

"You ok?" Justin finally asked.

"Yep, I think I'm gonna go talk to Stephanie." I said and grabbed my stuff. I ran out of there and went straight to Stephanie's office. I didn't know what I was going to say, but I knew that she would be the one with the most answers.

**A/N:Will Stephanie help or will this be a short relationship?**


	33. Chapter 33

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, Miamitravel, Sonib89, Jodie54, and Bingobaby- thanks for the reviews :)**

Stephanie POV

I was sitting in my office when someone knocked.

"Come in." I yelled and saw Eden poke her head in.

"You gotta sec?" she asked me and I nodded. I didn't think that Stu would talk to her that fast.

"You talked to Stu?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"More like, I overheard." She said and I nodded.

"I'm sorry, I will be honest, I was a little harsh on him and I over-reacted. You don't have to break up, but I do want him to keep his mouth shut." I said and she nodded.

"So, you can still date, but he just wouldn't shut up." I said and she laughed.

"He can be like that and I haven't been dating him less than a week." She said and I laughed.

I talked to Eden for a little longer before she went to talk to John. I send someone to find Stu to explain to him what I meant.

Justin POV

I was walking around when I saw Stu sitting by himself in a hallway. I walked over and he looked at me.

"Anything yet?" I asked him.

"I don't know what to do… I really like her, but this is my dream." He said and I nodded.

"Well, if you are going to break up with her then she needs to know why." I said and he nodded.

"Stu, Stephanie needs you." a stage hand yelled at us and he groaned.

"She is probably going to tell me that I have to start wearing girl's clothes as well." He mumbled as he walked off. I was laughing and walking down the hallway when Eden pushed me; I smiled at her.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I talked to Stephanie, she didn't mean it like he took it." She said and I was a little sad.

"So close!" I said and she was laughing.

"He is talking to Stephanie right now." I said and she nodded.

"Just out of curiosity what was he going to do?" she asked me.

"He didn't know." I said and she shrugged.

"Good luck." She said as she stopped at Cena's locker room. I nodded and headed towards gorilla position.

Stu POV

I talked to Stephanie and felt a lot better now that I knew what was really going on. I was also glad that I didn't have to break up with Eden. I made it as the music hit and I walked out for my match. Justin was already in the ring; we were teaming up against Adam and Chris (Jericho).

I got done with the match and showered. I had gotten a ticket with Eden for tonight. We were leaving in a little while. I went to John's locker room and she answered the door.

"Ready?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Bye, I will call you." she told John and she hugged him. He told me bye and we left. We took a taxi to the airport and made it in time for our flight. I hadn't told her what was going and I didn't know what if I should.

We boarded the plane; it was three hour flight that I fell asleep on. I woke up to her shaking me.

"Come on, we are here." She said and I got up. I followed her to luggage and to a taxi. I was so tired and I was glad to have a few days off. We got to her house and she told me to crash in her bed. I fell asleep as I heard her turn on the shower.

Eden POV

I fell asleep next to Stu that night and I was glad to be home. I got up early the next morning and Stu was still sleeping; he had a hard match last night so I wasn't going to wake him up. I started laundry and went to the grocery store. I picked up some small stuff since we were only in town for a few days. Bob had already called me to come over after I shopped.

I took the stuff back and it was only 10 am; Stu was still asleep. I scribbled a note and left for Bob's.

"Hi, Eden." He said when I got there. He met me outside.

"Hi, Bob." I said and he hugged me.

I talked to him, Nathan (Randy's little brother), and Randy's mom. I told them what had been going on and we were all grateful that he was getting help. I got the place that Randy was at as well as the times we could visit. I was going to head over there right now so that I could see him. I was nervous, but he was still my best friend.

Randy POV

I was sitting in my room when they told me I had a visitor. I figured that it was mom coming to beg me to go back to the way I used to be or Dad who would come and not say anything to me. I walked out and stopped in my tracks when I saw Eden. I never expected her to come see me here. I walked up and sat down. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." I said dryly.

"I wanted to see how you were; I'm home for a few days." She said and I looked at her.

"I don't care." I said and she sighed.

"You do." She said and I glared at her.

"Randy, I just want you to be ok… I miss you." she said as she put her hand over mine. I pulled my hand away and she sighed.

"Look, whatever happened, I don't care. I just want my friend back." She said.

"He isn't here." I said and she sighed.

We sat there and stared at each other until it was time for her to leave.

"See you tomorrow." She said.

"Don't." I said and she kissed my forehead before she left. I walked back to my room and watched out the window as she drove away. I wanted her to give up on me because I wasn't good for her.

Stu POV

I woke up the next morning and found Eden's note. I showered and got up. I looked at the time and it was almost noon. I couldn't believe that I slept that long, but I guess I needed it. I walked into the kitchen when I heard the front door open. I walked in there to see Eden and she looked upset. I pulled her to me and she bawled into my chest.

I carried her to the couch and held her as she cried. I figured that she had gone to see Randy; I hated to see her so upset. I wanted to make it better, but I knew that she really just needed to cry. I held her until she fell asleep. I didn't move while she slept because I didn't want her to wake up.

She woke up a little later and I smiled at her.

"I'm sorry." She said and sat up.

"Don't be, baby." I said and she gave me a small kiss on the lips.

"I am sorry that you were upset." I said and she hugged me.

I sat there and talked to her until she was better. She got up and started on dinner; I didn't realize I was hungry until I smelled her cooking. I walked in there and wrapped my arms around her stomach.

"Thanks for coming." She said.

"I am here anytime you need me." I told her and she kissed my cheek.

We spent the rest of the night watching movies and doing laundry. I liked having a night where I didn't have to do anything.

**A/N:Will Randy ever stop being an ass?**

**Check out my other story Corrupt Beauty if you have the time, thanks!**


	34. Chapter 34

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, Miamitravel, Sonib89, Jodie54, and Bingobaby- thanks for the reviews :)**

Eden POV

I talked to John for awhile that night before falling asleep in Stu's arms. He was a really nice guy and I didn't know how I got so lucky to be with him. I woke up the next morning and he was still sleeping. I showered and cooked breakfast. He came to the kitchen right before I got everything done.

"You are amazing." He said as he kissed my cheek.

"I try." I said and he laughed at me. We ate and I cleaned up while he showered. I needed to go to the bakery today and see how Nick was doing. I knew that he had hired someone else to do the baking and he now worked 'normal' hours.

"I need to go somewhere, you want to come?" I asked him.

"Sure, love." He said and we went to the bakery. I walked in and Nick about tackled me to hug me.

"You are back!" he said and I laughed.

"Nick, this is Stu." I said and Stu looked worried when he about crushed Nick's hard when he shook it.

"Are you two dating?" Nick asked me as we walked to the back.

"Yes." I said and he hugged me.

"I am so happy for you… what happened to red?" he asked me.

"He just didn't work out." I said.

"Do I need to cut him?" Nick asked and I was laughing; Stu looked really uncomfortable.

"You can watch TV in the office; I will be done in a few." I said and he kissed my cheek as he walked back there.

Stu POV

I was sitting in an office of bakery that Eden used to work at. She seemed really close to the owner. I was looking around and I saw a ton of picture of her on the walls. I saw a few where it looked like she was really sick and didn't have any hair. I was reading something on the wall and I realized that Eden didn't work here; she owned it. I was really impressed.

I had been sitting there awhile when Nick walked back there.

"She is doing a cake." He said and I could tell that he was openly gay.

"Ah, can I be where she is?" I asked him and he nodded. I stood up and he smiled at me.

"You really are a big guy." He said and I swear he blushed.

"Um… thanks." I said and he showed me where Eden was; she was working on a large cake and it was amazing.

"You did this?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I remember doing the cake when the little girl was born, so since I am here… I wanted to do her first birthday." She said and I smiled. She really did care for people.

She finished it and just in time. She gave it to the lady and she held her little girl for a second. Eden was really great with people and she was an amazing girl. She got back to where I was and I smiled at her. She was covered in icing and she looked beautiful.

"I'm a mess." She said and I laughed.

"You are beautiful." I said and she rolled her eyes.

She got ready to clean up and I grabbed her hand. I slowly licked the icing off her fingers and I got a great response when she bit her bottom lip. I slowly kissed her before she had to clean up. We got done and she left. Nick was definitely an interesting person.

"I am going to drop you off and go see Randy." She said.

"I can go with you." I said and she looked at me.

"I don't mind, but I know Randy." She said and I nodded.

"I can wait in the car." I said.

"For an hour?" she asked me.

"I really don't mind; that way I am here in case you need me." I said and she smiled.

She drove to the rehab center where Randy was at and I rolled down the windows. I was just glad that it wasn't a hot day. I was waiting for her when Heath called me.

"Having fun?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I am, but you could have told me that the guys she works with is gay." I said and he was laughing.

"Yeah, he must have tried to hit on your too." He said and I was laughing.

I talked to him for awhile and found out that Vince called a creative meeting with us for the afternoon we made it to the next city. I put it in my calendar on my phone and waited for Eden.

Randy POV

I was in my room when I was told that I had a visitor again. I walked out there and Eden was waiting for me. I rolled my eyes and walked over to her.

"Come on, they said you could go outside." She said and took my hand. I didn't respond as I followed her outside. We sat down beside a pond.

"I told you not to come back." I said and she sighed.

"I gave up listening to you a long time ago." She said and I looked at her.

"Why are you really here? Do you feel guilty for what happened? Did you realize that you could have changed all of this years ago?" I asked her and she looked down.

"Randy, I am here, because I am your best friend." She said and I huffed.

"You aren't my best friend… I don't have one." I said and she looked at me.

"Randy, I'm not going away and I care about you." she said as she put her hand on my leg. I brushed it off and we sat there in silence again.

"Don't come back tomorrow." I told her as she gave me a hug that I didn't return.

I walked back to my room and watched her leave. I sighed as she left; I just wanted her to understand that I wasn't the same.

Eden POV

I got back to the car and Stu was asleep. I drove home with him asleep. I pulled into the drive away, turned off the car, and buried my head in my arms and cried on the steering wheel. I must have woken Stu up because he got out unbuckled me and pulled me out of the car. I clung to him as he held me in my drive way and I cried again. I just wanted my friend back… I knew that he was still in there.

I finally composed myself and we got inside.

"I'm sorry, I know that you didn't' expect to be dating a cry baby." I said and he smiled at me.

"I didn't expect anything and got more than I could ever want." He said and I smiled.

"You always know exactly what to say." I said as he kissed me.

"I guess it come with being English." He said and I laughed.

"I'm glad that came back." He said and I looked at him strange.

"I love your smile." He whispered to me as he kissed me. I knew that I was really lucky to have him.

**A/N:Will Eden go back again? Does Stu seem like he is trying too hard? **

**Check out my other story Corrupt Beauty if you have the time, thanks!**


	35. Chapter 35

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, Miamitravel, Sonib89, Jodie54, and Bingobaby- thanks for the reviews :)**

Randy POV

I watched Eden drive away for the third day. I sat in my room and thought about everything. I wasn't sure what to do… I knew that she wanted me back to my old self, but I didn't know if I wanted to go back to that. I liked not listening and now that I didn't have to answer to anyone… it was nice. I missed Eden, but at the same time; I just wanted to be left alone. I was pissed at the WWE and dad for sticking me in here, but I knew that I did need to work on my anger. I just didn't want to.

Stu POV

I got back from working out at the gym down the street from Eden's. I had picked up a rose on the way home. I walked in and found Eden sitting on the counter in the kitchen. I knew that she had been to see Randy. I walked over and lifted her eyes to look into mine.

"You ok?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, how was your workout?" she asked me and I smiled; she always thought to everyone else.

"It was good, until I got distracted by thinking of you." I said and handed her the rose. She smiled and took it. I just smiled at her.

"Thank you." she said as she kissed me. I put my hand on either side of her legs as she kissed me. She put the rose down and pulled me closer so that I was standing between her legs. My hands traveled up her legs and settled on her hips. She was intoxicating and I couldn't get enough as I deepened the kiss. I slipped one hand underneath the back of her shirt as we heard John's entrance music playing from her phone. She reluctantly pulled away and looked at her phone.

"I'm going to guess its John." I said with a smirk as she answered the phone.

I walked into the living room as she talked on the phone and put the rose into water. I answered some text and watched TV while she was on the phone.

Eden POV

Stu and I ate out that night and went to bed early since we had to be up at the crack of dawn to catch a flight to the next city. He had a creative meeting and I had to work on some contracts. We flew into Boston and John picked us up from the airport. I was hanging out with John tonight since it was his hometown and he wanted me to meet everyone. Stu didn't have a problem with it because John actually asked him if it was alright.

We dropped our stuff off and went straight to the airport. Stu kissed me as he left for his meeting. I looked over at John who just rolled his eyes.

"Jealous Cena?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Of him having you… maybe… of you being kissed by him… hell no." he said and I was laughing.

"Come on." He said.

"Nope, I gotta work on contracts." I said and he sighed.

"Fine, come with me?" I asked him and he nodded.

We went to a café a few blocks away, just so we could get out of the arena and I worked on my contracts. John worked on some stuff before getting bored and going through my stuff. I wasn't really paying attention until he dropped a certain picture in front of my face. I gasped and looked up at him.

"I think we should talk." He said and sighed.

"Let me finish this and we will walk back." I said and he nodded. I couldn't believe that he had found that picture.

John POV

I walked back to that arena with Eden. I was shocked by the picture that I found, but it also explained a lot. We got back and I pulled her into my locker room.

"What exactly happened between you and Randy?" I asked her as I held up the picture.

"Can I at least have that back?" she asked me and I handed it to her. She looked at it and I saw her smile.

"This is a picture from our wedding." she said and I was shocked that it wasn't fake.

"Wedding?" I asked her.

"Yeah, we got married after he got discharged from the Marines. I was sick and he was just going into OVW. He wanted to get married because we loved each other, plus he wanted me to have someone if my illness didn't get better." She said and I nodded.

"So, you two were married the first time I met you?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I wore a ring and he didn't." she said.

"So, what happened?" I asked her and she sighed.

"He got called to the WWE and he wanted a divorce. I was better and he was… Randy. He wanted a divorce since he couldn't be around all the time. He wanted me to find someone who I could always have around. So… I gave him what he wanted." She said and I looked at her.

"And he broke your heart?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, this is my favorite picture of us because it was before I got really sick and before Randy was ever known by millions of people. We were still us." She said and I hugged her.

"This is what he was talking about when he said that you could have changed everything a long time ago?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, but I loved him enough to give him exactly what he wanted and even find him someone else." She said and I realized how much Eden had done for Randy. He never deserved her.

"Eden, you will find someone… and I think that you have someone good right now. He cares about you and I want you to do something that you haven't done in a long time." I said and she looked at me.

"I want you to do what makes you happy… not what makes Randy or anyone else happy." I said and she hugged me.

Stu POV

We got done with the creative meeting and I was sitting in the locker room with the guys.

"Did you have fun with Eden?" David asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, except for being hit on by the gay guy." I said and Heath was laughing.

"Now you know how I felt." He said.

"And I shouldn't have made fun of you." I said and they were laughing at us.

"Do you and Eden want to go out with us tonight?" Justin asked me.

"She is hanging out with Cena… so I can?" I said.

"Cena?" Fred asked me and I nodded.

"They are friends." I said and shrugged.

"Do you think that Cena just wants to be her friend?" Ryan asked me and they were starting to piss me off.

"Just leave it alone." Justin said and I was glad for him.

"Just don't be surprised…" Tyrone was saying when I punched him right across the face. He fell back and David stepped in front of us.

"I was joking!" he said and Fred pulled him out of the room.

"Just calm down." David said and I looked at him.

"Look, I wouldn't like it either, but punching people isn't the answer." David said. I just walked out of the room; I didn't like any of them at the moment. I was walking down the hall when I saw John and Eden up head. I stopped and watched them for a second; they were just friend. They had to be.

**A/N:Pls review**

**Check out my other story Corrupt Beauty if you have the time, thanks!**


	36. Chapter 36

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, Miamitravel, Sonib89, Jodie54, and Bingobaby- thanks for the reviews :)**

Eden POV

I saw Stu walking towards us and I smiled at the sight of him. He always made me smile; he didn't look happy.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as he walked past us. He didn't answer and just kept on walking. I looked at John and followed him.

"Stu?" I asked him and he kept walking. I finally caught up and stopped him. He was upset and he was towering over me. He looked extremely mad and I had no idea why. He pushed me against the wall and was looking through me.

"What' wrong?" I finally managed to ask him.

"Are you cheating on me?" he asked me and I sighed. I slipped out from under his arms that were trapping me between him and the wall.

"If you have to ask that then you listened to the wrong person or you don't trust me… I'm sorry that you think that." I said and started to walk away. I didn't want to deal with someone who didn't have trust or was paranoid all the time. I didn't get far before I felt Stu grab my arm and turn me around. I looked at him and he pressed his lips to mine. I didn't know what he wanted, but it was very clear when he pulled me as close as he could get me. I wrapped my arms around him as he pushed me against the wall.

He slipped his hands up the back of my shirt and I had my arms coiled around his neck.

"Stu…" someone said and we broke away. I buried my head in his neck and was trying not to laughing since the stagehand looked as if he was more embarrassed than we were.

"You're on in ten?" he said and Stu nodded as the stagehand ran away. He sighed and looked at me.

"I'm sorry that I let that thought slip into my mind." He whispered.

"It's ok, I can understand since I only have maybe two close girl friends." I said and he kissed me again.

"Come on." He said and took my hand. I walked with him to gorilla position as he got ready to open Raw. I sat down on some crates and Adam sat down with me.

"Adam!" I said and he hugged me.

"How's Randy?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"He isn't happy." I said and he nodded.

I talked to Adam while Nexus pissed the crowd off and we were laughing at some of the stuff they had say; the writers must have been bored. We were talking and laughing when the guys got back stage; I knew that they were being filmed so I just sat there with Adam.

"So, how does it feel to be with one of the most hated guys in the WWE?" Adam asked me.

"When I start dating Mike I will let you know." I said and he was laughing.

John POV

My match against Stu went well and he seemed in a better mood from when Eden had to chase him down earlier. I got showered and changed; I found Eden and we were heading to a friend's restaurant so that I could see everyone.

"Thanks for going." I said and she smiled at me.

"No problem, Johnny." She said and I was laughing at her.

We got there and a ton of people were already there. I walked in with Eden on my arm. I knew that some of my brothers knew her, but I was introducing her to people; I wished I could say that she was my girlfriend.

We ate and drank until 2 am; I even did an interview for one of my old high school friends. She was a reported and she got a picture of me and Eden for the article. We got done and took a cab back to the hotel. Eden was a little tipsy when we got back. I helped her to her room before passing out in my room.

Stu POV

I was sleeping when I felt something tugging on me. I was also having the best sex dream with Eden. The closer I got to going the more the sensation really felt in my stomach. I woke up right before the dream was over and felt someone sucking on me. I looked down to see Eden and I groaned. I tangled my hands in her hair to get her to take more of me into her mouth and to make sure that she was real.

"Harder." I moaned and she listened as she got me to the edge. I shot everything into her mouth and she milked me clean. She got done and I pulled her up to me. I kissed her as she straddled me.

"What has gotten into you?" I asked her.

"I missed you." she said and I could tell that she had a few to drink.

"I missed you too, but you need to sleep." I told her and she pouted. I didn't want our first time together to be one that she didn't even remember.

"I want you." she said as she ran her hand over me. I groaned at the sensation.

"I want you too, but not right now." I managed to say as she started to rub me.

"I want you." she repeated and I pulled her to me.

"Not right now, baby, we have to get up early." I said and she pouted. I couldn't really say no to her pouting.

"Please." She whispered as she kissed down my neck. I let a groan slip out and I didn't want to encourage her.

"Not tonight." I said and I had no idea where I was getting this will power from. She huffed and rolled over on her slide. I thought it was really cute that she was acting like a two year old, but I wasn't going to tell her.

Eden POV

I woke up the next morning in Stu's arm. I hoped in the shower and couldn't believe that I had given him head last night. I was standing under the shower when I felt arms wrap around me. I jumped and looked back. He kissed the back of my shoulder and smiled at me. I hadn't even seen him naked yet.

"Good morning." I said.

"Morning, love, I hope you don't mind that I am in here." He said and I shook my head no.

"No, especially not after the wakeup call I gave you last night." I said and he smirked.

"It's not like it was bad." He said and laughed when I blushed.

"I know, but I didn't know if you wanted it." I said and he turned me to look at him.

"Why wouldn't I want it?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I didn't know who you were…" I was saying when he cut me off with a kiss. I wrapped my arms around him and I felt something grow against my stomach. He pulled away and looked at me; I sighed.

"Stu, I know what I said last night, but I want to wait a little longer… before…" I was saying when he put a finger over my mouth.

"I will wait as long as you want to." He said and kissed me.

We took a long shower before meeting the other guys for breakfast and heading to the next city. I was glad that I had taken this job and that I had met my secret admirer.

**A/N:Everything seems good for now...**

**Check out my other story Corrupt Beauty if you have the time, thanks!**


	37. Chapter 37

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, Miamitravel, Sonib89, Jodie54, and Bingobaby- thanks for the reviews :)**

Stu POV

I was glad to hear that we were going on a European Tour in a few weeks. I wanted Eden to meet my family. I was sitting in the locker room when she came in and she was livid.

"What' wrong?" Justin asked me.

"He is an ass!" she said and I kind of liked her being mad… it turned me on.

"Who?" I asked her.

"Eden?" John said as he poked his head in the door.

"Get out!" she said and pushed him out as she slammed the door shut.

"Ok, we know who, now what did he do?" Heath asked her.

"He called Randy and all Randy did was rant about me, so John trying to help as set up a therapy session for me and Randy when I got home in two days." She said and I nodded. I wouldn't be happy with that either.

"Oh, I can see why you're pissed." I said and tried to hug her. She sat down and I hugged the air; she was trying not to laugh at that one.

"Sorry." She mumbled as I sat next to her.

"It's ok, do you want me to go with you?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"Nope, jackass also took care of that and he is going with me." She said and we were trying not to laugh at what she was calling John. She called him some choice names.

"Stu, come on!" Tyrone yelled in the room and I sighed.

"I will be back." I said and kissed her forehead.

Justin POV

I was sitting there with Eden and she looked at me.

"You will be ok." I said and she sighed.

"I hope so, but I just really didn't want to have to go to therapy to deal with Randy's issues." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah, but it might help him." I said and she looked at me.

"Thanks for being smart." She said and hugged me.

"Anytime." I said.

We were playing Dead Rising 2 and having fun. I wasn't wrestling tonight since I hurt my ribs doing a 450 splash on Evan the other night. I was having fun with her and Stu was in a mad mood once he lost. Eden just sat there with me.

"You wanna catch a movie tonight?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said as Stu and Heath were getting their stuff together. Stu had already said that he wasn't going to do anything tonight and Heath was hanging out with John, Fred, and Tyrone. David was heading home early and Ryan was hanging out with Kelly. I just couldn't really see them dating.

The show ended and everyone went their separate ways. Eden and I found a theater not too far from the hotel and took forever to decide on a movie. We finally picked whatever scary movie was playing. We were the only two in the theater and we still sat in the back.

"You better?" I asked her as the movie started.

"Yeah, thanks, Justin." She said and I smiled. I was looking at her when we both just leaned in and kissed. I put my hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer. She had the sweetest taste and the softest lips. We were kissing when my phone went off. We jumped apart and I looked at my phone. I put it on vibrate and looked at Eden.

"Um?" I said.

"Our secret?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, but we are still friends, right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Justin, you can't get rid of me that easily." She said and I smiled at her.

Eden POV

I got back from the movie and went into the room. Stu was asleep on the bed; I smiled as I watched him, but I couldn't get the kiss out of my head. I finally changed into pjs and crawled into bed. I was laying there when Stu pulled me up close to him. I smiled as I fell asleep. We were off after tomorrow and I was going home.

John POV

I hadn't talked to Eden since she yelled at me. I knew that I probably shouldn't have done that, but I talked to Randy while he had phone time and he kept talking about her. I knew that they needed to talk and I knew now why they had so many problems.

I got done with my match and walked into my dressing room to find Eden sitting there waiting for me.

"Get ready, we have a plane to catch." She said and I nodded.

We got on the plane and we still hadn't said much to each other. I wasn't really sure what to say to her. We landed and got to her house. I walked in and she looked at me.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled and she glared at me.

"John, I just wish you would have stayed out of it." She said and I hated the tone that she was using.

"You two need to talk… you have more problems than even Dr. Phil can fix!" I said and she slapped me.

"You don't know anything about my problems with Randy." She said and I was shocked at how hard she slapped me.

"I know that you both still love each other even if you won't admit it, I know that you want him to be happy even if you aren't, I know that you are afraid of really commit to Stu because you think that he will turn out to be like Randy." I said.

"And Heath, and Matt." She said and I looked at her.

"You have stereotyped every wrestler to be like Randy or Matt." I said.

"Because you all are… you have tempers, you are vain, you don't really care about others, and you only care about the favor of the moment!" she said and I just looked at her.

"Eden, we aren't all that way… I don't think that Stu is and I want you to talk to Randy so that you can move on." I said and she had tears coming down her face.

"Move on from what, John? He has always been there… even if I did 'move on' he will always be in my memories and my past." She said using air quotes. I sighed and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Eden, I think it's the best thing for you." I said and she glared at me.

"Remember to ask me next time you take my well-being into your consideration." She said and stomped off to her room. I sighed and went to the room I was staying in.

Randy POV

I got to therapy the next day and I felt everything in me break. Eden was sitting there with the doctor.

"Randy, come on, I invited Eden here today so that maybe she could help you with some things." The doctor said and I sat down beside her. I looked at her and I could tell that she wasn't happy or something else was wrong. I wanted nothing more to take her in my arms and tell her that it was alright, but I couldn't.

The next hour was spent with me and Eden yelling at each other. I finally found out how she really felt and it broke my heart. I never knew that she didn't want the divorce and that she didn't want me to marry Sam. She had done it all for me not in spite of me. I told her how I felt about everything and everyone that she had ever dated. The session was over and she was in tears.

"Thank you Eden." The doctor said and she looked at me. I got ready to say something and she just left. I looked at the doctor.

"I think I figured out the reason for your anger." He said and I just looked at him.

"You let something go and now you hate what's happened to them." He said and I nodded.

"Randy, I think that you aren't actually angry…. I think that you are just holding onto a love that was there at one time." He said and I nodded. I knew that I was.

I talked to the doctor for a long time and he wanted me to stay a few days. I knew that Eden was the root of my problems and my happiness. I just didn't know how to make it all work.

John POV

I was sitting at Eden's when she came into the house. She slid down the door and started crying. I sat down and pulled her to me as she cried. I knew that she had needed that even if she didn't want to admit it.

**A/N:Pls Review**

**Check out my other story Corrupt Beauty if you have the time, thanks!**


	38. Chapter 38

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, Miamitravel, Sonib89, Jodie54, and Bingobaby- thanks for the reviews :)**

Eden POV

I was so glad to get back on the road after having it out with Randy. John stayed the two days and apologized all the time. I was glad, but getting tired of hearing it at the same time. We were flying to Europe and I was excited. We were stopping in France first and I was going to meet Stu's family when we made it to the UK. We flew into NYC and met up with Kelly, Ryan, and Justin. Stu, Heath, Fred, and David were already over in Europe. They flew over there as soon as we left for our days off.

"You ok?" Justin asked me as we boarded the plane.

"Yeah, I am just glad to be away from home." I said and he nodded.

"Sit by me." He said and I laughed as he pulled me into a seat.

"Fine." I said and he was laughing. I sat between him and John. John felt bad and was still trying to be there for me.

I slept most of the flight and was really glad when we landed. I couldn't wait to see Stu; I had missed him.

"Is your lover picking you up?" Justin asked me.

"He had better be picking us all up." John said and I was laughing.

"Yeah." I said as we headed towards the baggage claim.

Stu, Heath, and Fred were waiting for us.

"Look, our welcoming committee." Justin said and I laughed.

"Only for her." Fred said and they all hugged me.

I loved being back in Stu's arms and I realized that Randy didn't matter to my happiness at this point.

"I missed you." Stu said and smiled at me.

"I missed you too." I said and he kissed me.

"Not here!" John said and we were laughing.

We all went to the hotel. The city was so pretty as we rode in the taxi and I wanted to walk around. We got to the hotel and I was sharing a room with Stu. I put my stuff down and he pulled me into his arms.

"I really missed you." he said as he kissed me.

"I missed you too." I said in between kisses.

Stu POV

I was holding Eden in my arms as we kissed. I had missed her so much and I felt so much for her. I let my hands slide down around her waist and under the edge of the back of her shirt. I slowly inched the shirt up and run her hands down my chest. I loved the feeling of her running her hands over me. She slipped her hands underneath my shirt and I groaned when her hands slipped over my waistline.

I started to kiss down her neck and she gasped when I nibbled on her neck. I was starting to slip her shirt over her head when there was a knock at the door. She laughed and I growled at the intrusion.

"Bloody hell." I mumbled as I walked over to the door and she put her shirt down.

I opened the door to find Heath, Justin, Kelly, and Ryan.

"Come on, we are walking around the city." Kelly said and I looked back to see Eden grabbed a hoodie and her bag.

"Fine." I mumbled and grabbed a sweatshirt. I kissed her as she shut the door.

I held her hand as we walked around Paris. The city was really nice and Eden looked like she was having fun. We grabbed a bite to eat before heading back to the hotel. We had a signing tomorrow morning and a show that night. Kelly and Eden were coming with us to the signing.

I got back and took a shower. Eden would probably take on in the morning. I walked out in my towel and wanted to continue what we had started earlier, but just smiled when I saw curled up asleep on the bed. I changed and pulled back the covers. I slipped her underneath them and held her as we slept that night.

Kelly POV

I got up the next morning and met Eden for breakfast before the guys had their signing. We walked to a small café and grabbed coffee.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I had to deal with Randy when I went home and it's still in the back of my mind." She said and I nodded.

"I wanted to thank you for setting Ryan and me up." I said and she smiled.

"I'm glad you are happy and that I have another girl to deal with." She said and I laughed.

I knew that the guys all liked Eden and she was always around them. They were nice guys and I was glad that she was dating Stu. They looked like a cute couple.

We got done and got back right as the guys were leaving. We took a taxi because we couldn't be seen with them. They got out and the fans went wild.

"They all look so mean right now." I said and Eden laughed.

"Yeah, it's funny because none of them are actually like their character." She said and I nodded in agreement.

We were sitting behind the guys and off to the side. The fans couldn't really see us so it was nice because I knew that rumors would fly as to who I was dating if I was seen. People didn't really know Eden. She was working on her laptop and I was reading a book. I would look up every now and then and see the guys looking over at us. I noticed that Stu would always be glancing at Eden. She was reading something when she gasped.

"What?" I asked her as showed me her laptop screen. I was shocked at what I was reading. The tabloids had picked up a story about her and John being engaged.

"What is that about?" I asked her and she email John the link to look at.

"I don't know…t hat picture was taken in Boston the night that I hung out with him." She said and I knew that this would probably upset Stu.

She finished up her work and talked to John on the phone. He wasn't happy about the story anymore than she was and he was going to be calling to find out.

Eden POV

I was really pissed at John's friend. She was the one who wrote the story and probably sold it to the highest bidder about John being engaged to me. She knew that we were just friends and I didn't like that she had done this.

The signing went a little over and then we went straight to the arena. I still hadn't talked to Stu about it and I really didn't want him finding out from someone else. I went to a meeting and found out that Stephanie was leaving on maternity leave and I would be reporting to Vince. He seemed a little intimidating, but hopefully it wouldn't be too bad.

I walked back to Nexus locker room and Heath stopped me before I walked in.

"Have you seen the tabloids?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Damn, I was trying to warn him." I said and Heath hugged me.

"Is he really that bad?" I asked him.

"He is upset. He is the only one in there so you will have privacy." He said and I sighed.

"Thanks, I gotta talk to him." I said and knocked on the door.

I didn't have to wait long before Stu ripped the door open. I looked up at him as he jerked me into the room. He pushed me against the door and I was looking up into his eyes. I didn't know what he was capable of, but I was going to prove John wrong and not think he was like Randy in this moment.

**A/N:What's Stu going to do or tell Eden? Will Randy be back soon?**

**I put up the sequel to Corrupted Beauty... it's called Bonded**


	39. Chapter 39

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, littleone999, diivalover, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, Miamitravel, Sonib89, Jodie54, and Bingobaby- thank you so much for reviewing! I can't believe that I have almost 200 reviews!**

Stu POV

I was looking down into Eden's eyes. I had her trapped between the door and me. I was livid when I read the headline, but it wasn't because I thought that it was true… it was because I was jealous.

I was looking at her when I pressed my lips firmly to hers. She was taken back but finally wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I let my hands slip to her hips as I closed the distance between us. I slowly slid my hands up the sides of her shirt and let my thumbs run over her nipples. I could still feel how hard they were through her bra.

"I don't like seeing my girlfriend being engaged to other people." I whispered as I kissed her neck.

"I'm not." She whispered as my thumbs continued their work.

"Who's are you?" I asked her as I looked into her eyes.

"Yours." She breathed and I kissed her with more hunger.

I moved my hand to squeeze on of her breast and she moaned.

"Whose are these?" I asked her as I slipped her shirt over her head.

"Yours." She breathed as I kissed the top of her breast and let me tongue slip underneath the edge to touch the nipple. She arched her back and I loved how responsive she was to my touch.

I let my hand slip down to the front of her jeans and pull them open. I carefully kissed and sucked on her nipple that I had pulled out of her bra. She was trying to be quiet, but I loved her noises.

I carefully slipped a finger down the front of her undies and ran a finger over her clit. She bucked her hips and I slipped my finger into her entrance. I looked at her and she had her eyes half-closed.

"Open your eyes." I commanded and she did. I saw lust in her eyes and it made me want her more.

"Whose is this?" I asked her as I slowly probed my finger inside of her. She swallowed and looked at me. I stuck my finger in further and she gripped my shoulders.

"Whose is it?" I asked her again.

"Yours, Stu." She moaned and I kissed her again.

I kissed her to quiet her moans as I worked her to a climax. She went all over my hand. I pulled it out and sucked her off one of my fingers. She tasted so sweet. I got ready to do the other one, but she stuck my other finger in her mouth. I felt her tongue glide over my finger and remember how good it felt the other night. I kissed her again and she pulled me so close.

"I was always yours." She whispered and I smiled against her lips.

"I'm just making sure." I said and she smiled at me.

"I like your way of asking." She said as she fixed her bra. I looked at her and realized I gave her a large hickey near her neck. I gently ran my thumb over it.

"Sorry, love." I said and she looked down at it.

"It's ok, it just means I'm yours." She said and I smiled.

Eden POV

I put my shirt on and kissed Stu. He was intoxicating to me. I was kissing him when I ran my hand over the front of his trunks and he groaned.

"I don't want our first time to be in a locker room." He whispered to me as we kissed.

"It's not." I whispered as I slowly got down in front of him.

I took my time sucking him off and he was having a hard time being quiet. He finally shot into my mouth as someone knocked on the door.

"What?" he barked.

"10 minutes." A voice said and Wade kissed me.

"Good luck." I said as he walked out of the room.

John POV

We had been to France, Spain, Luxemburg, and we were heading to England. I was glad that Eden was on the trip because I was bored without her or Randy. I had talked to Randy and he was staying with his parents since they had figured out his problems. I knew that Eden didn't know he was coming back soon.

"I am going to hang out in here, once I go to catering." Eden said and I nodded. I walked to gorilla position and got ready to go out against Stu. I knew that they were a happy couple and she was going to stay with him in Manchester once we got done in Ireland.

Eden POV

I got done and went back to John's locker room. I opened the door and there was a box on the table with my name on it. I opened the box and there was a cd with a typed note.

_Listen to me._

I popped the cd in the cd player on the table next to the TV. John always got nice rooms. I smiled when I heard "Forget it" by Breaking Benjamin come floating through the speakers. I loved this band and I knew this song by heart.

_Every time I get it I throw it away_

_It's a sign, I get it, I wanna stay_

_By the time I lose it I'm not afraid_

_Of love but I can surely fake it_

_How can I believe when this cloud hangs over me_

_You're the part of me that I don't wanna see_

_Forget it_

I sang the chorus and I was swaying to the music when I felt arms wrap around. I had my eyes closed, but I already knew who's arms they were. I finished singing the song as the person danced with me. I got done and sighed. I turned around and smiled at who I saw behind me.

Stu POV

I had lost my match and I wanted to see Eden. I walked to John's locker room and opened the door. I was surprised to see the person that she was in there with. I knew that she hadn't seen me, so I just quietly shut the door, grabbed my stuff, and went back to the hotel. I knew that this was going to be a problem and I just had to figure out a way to deal with it. I knew that she would be here later because we were sharing a room… I just hope that I had figured out something by then.

**A/N:Who is dancing with Eden?**

**I put up the sequel to Corrupted Beauty... it's called Bonded**


	40. Chapter 40

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, diivalover, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, Miamitravel, Sonib89, Jodie54, and Bingobaby- Thanks for all the reviews!**

**I wrote a long chapter because I needed all this in one chapter... enjoy and I can't wait for the reviews from this chapter. **

The song finished and I turned around… I was looking into Randy's blue eyes. They were staring back at me and I hugged him. He returned the hug as I saw the door shut. I knew that it was probably Stu and I would be explaining this one later.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I'm back… the help worked." He said and I smiled at him.

"I'm glad you're ok." I said and he leaned down to kiss me, but I moved. He sighed and pulled me back to him.

"Sorry." He whispered and I smiled at him. I was glad that he was trying.

"Are you still with Stu?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah and I am happy." I said and I swore I saw jealously flash through his eyes, but a smile came off on his face.

"I'm glad you're happy." He said and I nodded.

I was talking to him when John walked in; he hugged Randy.

"Thanks for making me get help." Randy said to John and he nodded.

"You would do the same for me." John said and Randy nodded.

We left for the hotel and I hadn't seen Stu. I just hoped that he was back at the hotel.

"You want to grab a drink with us?" Randy asked me.

"Um, let me go see Stu and I'll come back down." I said nad Randy nodded.

"We have to drop our stuff anyways." John said and I nodded.

I was on the elevator and got off on my floor.

"Ed?" I heard a voice call and I turned to see Paul. I smiled at him as he walked up to me.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Is everything ok with you and Stu?" he asked me and I got concerned.

"It was earlier… Randy's back and I know that he saw him hugging me, so I don't know if that had something to do with his current mood." I said and Paul nodded.

"Eden! Come look." Heath said and I sighed. I knew that I needed to talk to Stu, but these were my friends too. I walked in and he was playing DeadRising2 with Fred. The game looked fun and I killed a few zombies before slipping out and going to my room.

The door was cracked when I got there and I listened in; I heard Stu and Randy talking. I knew that they never really got along, so it was strange that they were talking.

"The deal was that I pay you to go out with Eden and you disappear once I got back." Randy said.

"I know, I took your money, but you can have it back… I love her." Stu said and it should have made me happy, but it didn't. I felt used, alone, and sick.

"Eden, what's…" John asked me as he walked up. I put my hand over his mouth and continued to listen. I knew that John was listening now too.

"You don't love her! You just think that you do… you took $10,000 to date her… you don't love her, you love money." Randy said and John's eyes got big.

"No, I don't love money, she is amazing." Stu said.

"I gave you my title shot, money, and put your name out there to get big in the WWE, now keep our deal and break up with her!" Randy said and I didn't want to hear anymore. I went running down the hall to the stairs. I heard John calling my name, but I didn't care.

John POV

I couldn't believe what Eden and I had just heard. I couldn't catch Eden as she ran down the hall and she passed Fred and Heath. They were going to the elevator. They looked at me.

"Go after her, I will explain later." I said and they ran after her.

I walked back to the room to see Randy walking out. He looked proud of himself and I was disgusted at him.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He said.

"You are damn right, you have nothing to smile about… she overheard you two. She just took off running and I had to send people after her, because I want to beat the shit out of you right now." I told him and eh sighed.

"What did she hear?" a voice said and I saw Stu standing behind me.

"She knows that you were paid to take her out by him and that you want him to break up with her." I said and they both just hung their heads.

"If you would have just taken the money and walked away." Randy said to Stu and Stu looked pissed. I pushed them both to opposite sides of the hall.

"You know, neither of you must care about Eden, because she is somewhere in this city and you two are more concerned about money. Neither of you deserve her." I said and left to go find Eden.

Heath POV

We ran outside and looked around for Eden. I didn't want her to get hurt and I knew that something must have happened to see her leave.

"There." Fred said and she was walking down the sidewalk when someone grabbed her and pulled her into an ally. We took off running and got there in time to see someone smash the back of her head into the wall. Fred tackled the guy and I crouched next to Eden.

"Eden?" I asked softly and she looked at me. She had a glazed over look and I knew she wasn't alright.

"Come on, sweetie, I am going to take care of this." I said and saw Fred beating the crap out of the guy.

"Fred, come on." I said and he kicked the guy one more time before getting into a taxi with me. I told them to take us to the best hospital. Fred called John and Kelly to tell them what was going on and I held Eden as we got there.

Stu POV

I was sitting in my room and I had no clue what to do. I was an idiot for taking the money, but I really did love her. I knew that if I could explain what was going on that maybe she would forgive me. I was sitting there when John came into the room. I looked at him.

"They are taking her to the hospital." He said and I stood up.

"No, you aren't going, but I want you to know that because of you and Randy's stupidity she got hurt." He said and I punched the wall. He left and grabbed my hoodie. I was at least going to walk around London because I couldn't sit here and wait for answers that might not come.

Eden POV

I woke up in the hospital and looked around. The nurse walked over to me.

"Are you feeling ok?" she asked me.

"Yeah, my head just really hurts." I said and she nodded.

"Well, the good news is that you don't have a concussion or any internal damage. You will just have a headache and your eyes maybe a little sensitive." She said and I nodded.

The doctor came to check on me before they let me go. I walked out in the waiting room to find John, Ryan, Fred, Paul, Heath, and Kelly waiting on me. I sighed as I leaned on Paul.

"You ok?" John asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, what did you say to them?" I asked him.

"You can deal with that later." Heath said and I looked at him.

"No, I just found out that my so called best friend is paying my so called boyfriend to date me and then to leave when he came back from his psycho breakdown. I want to know now because I have to deal with it now." I said and they all looked shocked.

"Come on, there is a diner down the street." Ryan said and I nodded.

Paul POV

I walked with Eden down to the diner; she was a little unstable on her feet. I had my arm wrapped around her and I couldn't help but wonder if I might get my chance to show her that someone can treat her right.

We sat down and she leaned on me.

"You ok?" I whispered to her and she looked at me.

"Yeah, thanks, Paul." She said and I smiled at her.

"You know I'm always here." I said as everyone else sat down.

We talked and ate some food. We hadn't eaten since the show and Eden ate some of my fries. I was supporting her since she was still really out of it. We were all shocked to hear that Stu had taken payments from Randy to date her. I never really had a problem with Stu until now.

We finally walked back to the hotel around 2 am and I was carrying Eden the last few blocks. She kept telling me she could walk, but I didn't want to try it. We got back to our floor and she sighed. I knew that she didn't want to stay with him.

"Stay with me." I said and she looked at me.

"Are you sure?" she asked me.

"Eden, just stay with him." John said and she looked at him.

"No one is going to care and if they do then they aren't standing right here." Fred said and to her and she smiled.

"Thanks, ya'll, but please don't say anything to anyone about what's going on until I talk to them." She said.

"You mean yell?" Kelly asked her and she was laughing.

"Whatever." She said.

They all walked off and I helped Eden into the room. She sat on the bed and looked so helpless.

"You can go ahead and lay down." I said and she looked at me.

"Um… I don't have any more clothes." She said and I dug around until I found a big t-shirt.

"Here, try this." I said as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Eden POV

I was falling apart after being attacked, losing my best friend, and finding out that my boyfriend was only my boyfriend because of some money. I walked back out and Paul just smiled at me. I was grateful for everything. He pulled me into his arms and I wondered if he should have been the one I should have dated after Heath.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Anytime." He said and I looked up at him.

"I'm going to lay down." I said as he looked at me. I didn't want anything to happen that would make this worse.

"Ok, I'm going to shower." He said.

"Which side of the bed do you sleep on?" I asked him.

"Which everone you aren't on." He said and I smiled as I laid down. I didn't hear the shower start because I was so exhausted from everything. I fell asleep as soon as my eyes shut.

John POV

I was in my room and I had just showered. I was getting ready to lay down when someone knocked on the door. I opened it to find a ragged looking Stu.

"I just want to know if she is ok." He said and I nodded.

"She is fine, but she isn't waiting for you in your room." I said.

"I didn't expect her to be… I don't honestly expect much anymore." He said and I almost felt bad for him. He had gotten into it with Randy and now Randy had screwed him over.

"Stu?" I asked him before he walked away and he looked at me.

"Did you really like her?" I asked him.

"No, I loved her." He said and pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. He handed it to me and I opened it to find a large diamond ring.

"I was going to ask her to marry me… I guess now the most I can ask for is her forgiveness." He said and walked off. I did feel bad for him now.

**A/N: Should Eden forgive Stu? What about Randy?**

**I put up the sequel to Corrupted Beauty... it's called Bonded**


	41. Chapter 41

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, diivalover, Pnkrkriotgirl, Miamitravel, Sonib89, Jodie54, and Bingobaby- WOO HOO 200 Reviews! Thank you all, you guys rock! **

**Pnkrkriotgirl- I am a little shocked at Cena is with Nexus, but i kinda can't wait to see where the WWE takes it. **

**I won't be updating until Thursday because I will be traveling to a funeral. **

Eden POV

I woke up the next morning with arms wrapped around me. I smiled at first and then remembered that they weren't Stu's. I looked over and Justin was still asleep. I kissed his cheek and carefully got out of bed. I didn't want to wake him up. I grabbed my clothes and put my jeans back on. I wanted clean clothes and a shower. I knew that I would have to face Stu, but after realizing it was 8 am; he should still be sleeping. I was going to pray that he was still sleeping.

I walked down the hallway and slipped the keycard into the slot. The door opened and I slipped inside. I could still hear soft snoring and I knew that he was asleep. I grabbed clothes and showered; I walked back out and started to put my things in my bag.

"Eden." He whispered and I looked over to see him still sleeping. I finished packing and walked over to the bed. I carefully sat on the edge of the bed. He was sleeping with his arm over his face, but I could still see that his cheeks were wet from crying. I sighed as I looked at him and then something caught my eye. A small, red, velvet box was sitting on the nightstand. I carefully opened it and found a large diamond ring; I closed the box and put it back. I looked back at Stu. I wished that he hadn't of put me in this position. I loved him; I had finally let myself love someone and now I remembered why I didn't do that.

I grabbed my stuff and walked back out. I was walking down the hall when I bumped into someone. I looked up to see John coming back from his workout.

"Come on." He said and pulled me with him to his room.

"Did you see Stu this morning?" he asked me and I nodded.

John POV

I was walking through the halls when a zombie-like Eden bumped into me. She looked up at me and I saw every emotion known to man swirling in her eyes. I pulled her with me to my room and she sat on the bed.

"Did you see Stu this morning?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Did you talk to him?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"No, John did Stu ever mention another girl to you?" she asked me and I looked at her strange.

"Why?" I asked her.

"He has a large diamond ring." She said and I sighed.

"Where did you see it?" I asked her.

"It was sitting on the nightstand when I was grabbing my stuff." she said and I sat down beside her.

"It was for you… he wanted to ask you to marry him." I told her and she started to bawl. I pulled her into me and she bawled until she cried herself to sleep. I laid her on the bed and wanted to kill Randy and Stu. They had hurt her more than Matt ever did by hitting her.

I showered and finally woke her up. She grabbed her stuff, put on one of my hats, and we left for the airport. Justin and Heath rode with us while Kelly, Ryan, Fred, and Tyrone followed us. We didn't care about Randy or Stu; they would get there if they wanted.

We checked in and sat down in the gate area. Kelly was talking to Eden and we all had no clue what to say. I was watching Eden and she got real still when someone came up to us. I looked over to see Randy looking at her.

"Can we talk?" he asked her and she looked at him.

"I don't have anything to say." She said.

"Can you listen?" he asked her and she sighed.

"Fine." She mumbled and they walked away. Justin wasn't going to let her out of his sight.

Randy POV

We walked a little further away and I pulled her onto a bench. She scooted away from me.

"Look, Eden, I know that out of most of the stuff I have ever done… this is probably the lowest. I am an ass and I am sorry." I said and she wouldn't look at me.

"Eden." I said and she finally looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"You know what sucks… I really liked him." She said and I started to pull her to me and she slapped me.

"Eden, I'm sorry." I said and she glared at me.

"Like you are sorry for the divorce, the rape, the fights, and everything else that you have put me through; you fucked me over the most this time." She said and I sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry." I said and she stood up.

"I'll let you know when and if I forgive you." she walked over to John and sat down. He pulled her to him and she cried. I sighed and knew that I had fucked up… I had finally pushed my best friend over the edge… I just hoped that I could get her back.

Paul POV

Eden sat between Heath and I during the flight. She fell asleep on Heath and John was across the aisle from us. I wanted to hurt Stu and Randy for hurting her; she seemed to have really bad luck with guys.

We flew into Belfast and went to the hotel. She was staying with Stu, but ended up rooming with Kelly and Ryan roomed with Stu. I didn't want to know how that was going to go since Ryan had gotten to be better friends with Eden since she pushed him to date Kelly.

"Come on, we gotta be at the arena early." Heath said and I looked up to see Kelly, Eden, Ryan, and John waiting for me at the door. We all left and we passed Stu coming into the arena as we were leaving. I saw him look at Eden and she pulled John's hat lower on her face. I wrapped my arm around her and we got into the taxi. I kept my arm around her the entire ride to the arena and she held onto my arm when we walked inside.

"I gotta meeting. I will catch up with you later." She said and Kelly hugged her. She walked away with her bag over her shoulder.

"I want to hurt them." I said and Heath nodded in agreement.

"Well, we already saw her slap Randy, so I can't imagine what she is going to do to Stu." John said and we nodded.

We split up and went to work out, do photos, or whatever else we had to do. I had an interview for and I was glad that it was a short one. I kept thinking of Eden; I really didn't like seeing her hurt.

Eden POV

I was done with the meeting and I was getting ready to leave when Stephanie stopped me. I was surprised that she was there tonight, but she wanted to come on the European tour before she started her maternity leave. She was starting to show.

"Trouble in paradise?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, something like that." I said and she hugged me.

"Just remember that if you really love them… it's always worth the fight." She said and I nodded. I knew that she was right, but I didn't have much fight in me.

"Did you and Paul ever have problems?" I asked her.

"All the time! We had more fights over the stupid stuff… one time I accused him of being gay because he was avoiding me so much. I felt stupid when I found out that he was buying my engagement ring and Shawn was really just helping him." She said and I smiled. I could imagine Stephanie doing that because she was so type A.

I was walking down the hall when someone pulled me backwards by my bag. I turned to see Matt standing over me.

"What?" I asked him because I couldn't imagine my night getting much worse.

"You aren't with your little posse so I decided now was a good time to talk." He said and I sighed.

"No." I said and started walking away. I got back out in the hallway and saw Paul, Tyrone, and Heath walking towards me. Matt grabbed me and pulled me back. I don't know what happened, but I snapped. I turned and punched him as hard as I could. I knocked him to the ground. I was stunned, but it felt so good. I ended up being on top of him kicking and hitting him until I felt someone pull me off.

"It's ok, come on." A voice whispered in my ear and I turned. I lost it as Paul picked me up. He carried me to the Nexus locker room and I bawled the whole way. He sat down on the couch and I didn't care about anything right now. The one person I wanted to hold me was also the last person I wanted to be around.

"You're ok." He whispered as he held me.

I finally looked up at him and saw all the guys except Stu looking at me.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"No, it's ok, I just thought you might want to see your handy work." Tyrone said and I looked at him confused. He showed me a picture on his phone; it was Matt. I had given him a black eye, busted lip, and some other bruises. I smiled.

"At least you didn't forget how to smile." Heath said. I wiped my eyes and sat up off Paul's lap.

"Thanks for pulling me off." I said.

"We thought we were going to have to pull him away, not you." Fred said and I laughed.

"Come on, you need to get your hands looked at." Heath said and I stood up.

"Is she ok?" John asked as he and Kelly came busting in the room. She hugged me and John was smiling.

"Nice job." He said and high-fived me.

"Come on." Kelly said to me and I walked off with her.

John POV

I looked at the guys and we were all surprised at what Eden had done to Matt.

"So, what happened?" I asked them.

"She beat the crap out him." Paul said and I laughed.

"I'm glad." I said and they all nodded.

We were talking when Stu walked into the dressing room. We all looked at him and ignored him. They all followed my lead.

"I can't believe that Matt attacked her." I said and Paul was trying not to laugh when Stu scooted closer.

"I know, I am just glad that we got to her, she is move venerable now." Ryan said.

"Yeah, well, I guess that since she is single one of us can go after her." I said.

"SHE IS NOT SINGLE!" Stu said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you lost your vote about that, but gain $10,000 so I guess it worked out ok for you." Heath said and he glared at us.

"Is she ok?" he asked us.

"She is fine as far as you are concerned." Fred said and we all turned back around. We were all trying not to smile, because he had rattled him.

Eden POV

The trainer gave me some ice and I had sprained a couple of knuckles. They just told me to take Tylenol and come back if it got worse. I was walking with Kelly to gorilla position because the guys were getting ready to fight. Stu was fighting right now; he wasn't doing good and I knew it was because he wasn't focused. I knew that John was really beating the crap out of Stu and Stu was doing his best to defend himself, but I imagined that John was still pretty pissed about last night.

I watched as John hit him over the head with a chair and he fell over. I had to admit I got worried. I looked over at Kelly.

"It's ok, I know that you are worried." She said and I nodded.

They brought him back a few minutes later and I wished the guys good luck as they all walked out.

"Come on." John said.

"Go shower, I will be there in a minute." I said and he nodded.

"Go check on him I will cover for you." Kelly said and I hugged her.

I walked back to the trainer's area. He was laying on a table with his eyes closed and an ice pack across his forehead and around his shoulder. I sighed as I watched him. I wanted to walk over and tell him that I loved him, but I just couldn't.

"Just go tell him that it's ok." A voice said and I turned to see Heath standing there.

"I can't." I admitted.

"Why not? Because he hurt you?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Because he took money from Randy to date me, so it makes me think that it's all fake." I said and Heath smiled at me.

"I can promise you that it's not. I know that you know about the ring. I was with him when he bought it; he was going to propose to you at his house in a few nights. He wanted to make sure that he got exactly what you wanted. I had to tell him about other rings that you had so he would get something that you like." He said and I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Eden, we all know that you love him, just go back to him." He said and I sighed.

"I can't yet." I whispered and turned to look at him. He wasn't on the table.

"Will you at least hear me out?" a sad voice came from my other side. I looked up to see Stu standing there. I nodded.

"We can talk tomorrow night; I will still go home with you." I said and he nodded.

I walked away before anything else could be said… I didn't know how I would react to anything else.

**A/N: What is going to happen to Eden and Stu? ****Let me know if you have any suggestions for the story. Thanks! **

**I put up the sequel to Corrupted Beauty... it's called Bonded**


	42. Chapter 42

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Melilovesraw, diivalover, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, Miamitravel, Sonib89, Jodie54, and Bingobaby- Thank you so much for the reviews!**

Justin POV

Isla went out with Heath, John, Kelly, Ryan, and me to grab food. We were flying back to the states tomorrow before having almost a week off. I knew that she was staying and keeping her word to go home with Stu. I was surprised, but I knew that she always did what she said that she was going to do.

She looked so depressed, but it didn't stop her from hanging out with us and drinking. I knew that by the time we got back to the hotel; she was drunk. She was leaning on John by the time we got back to the hotel.

"Come on." I said and helped carry her to her room. Kelly was saying good bye to Ryan when I sat Eden on her bed.

"I should have dated you instead of him." She said and I wanted to smile, but I knew that I shouldn't.

"It's ok, babe, I'm sure everything will work out." I said and she leaned up to kiss me. I was caught off guard, but then realized that I shouldn't be doing this with her.

"Not right now, you need sleep." I told her and she sighed.

"You're no fun." She mumbled as she laid back. I waited a minute and she was out cold. I turned to see Kelly standing there.

"Just be patient Justin; I'm sure she can't stand him much longer." She said and I nodded as I walked back to my room.

Eden POV

I woke up the next morning and had a headache. I got all my stuff together and Kelly helped; I wasn't in the greatest mood.

"You know that you don't have to go?" she said and I sighed.

"I know, but I need to because I need to talk to him. I know that this might be the only time because a lot of people can't bother us." I said and Kelly hugged me.

"I would try and save it only if you know you really feel something for him." She said and to me and I nodded.

I got downstairs and hugged everyone. John didn't want to let me go and I was shocked to see Randy standing away from everyone. I sighed and walked over to him.

"We will talk… I want to know what the hell you were thinking, but just know that I haven't given up on you yet… I just can't stand to be around you at the moment." I told him and hugged him.

"Thanks, Ed, I hope you work it out." He said and I walked out to the taxi. Stu was waiting for me and we got in. The ride to the airport was a silent one and so was the whole plane ride. We finally landed around 3 in the afternoon after all the delays and the ride to his house.

"Can you still act like you like me at the house? I don't want my parents to know…" he said on the way to the house.

"Know what… that their son is paid to date his girlfriends." I said and he sighed.

"Yeah." He admitted in a defeated voice.

We pulled up to a nice two story farm looking house on the edge of the town. I got out with Stu and he grabbed our bags. People rushed out to greet us.

"You must be Eden, I'm Helen, Stu's mother." She said and hugged me.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"I'm George, Stu's father." He said and hugged me.

"It's nice to meet you both." I said.

"We are just glad to meet you… Stu talks about you all the time." Helen said and I glanced at Stu. He was blushing a little and I realized that to everyone else he had made us seem like the perfect couple… I almost thought that we were the perfect couple.

"Stu!" I heard someone say and a guy came out of the house. He looked a lot like Stu and he hugged him.

"Alex!" Stu said and hugged him then he looked at me.

"You must be Eden, Stu has to talk about you every time we talk." He said and hugged me.

"Yup, I'm Eden." I said and he smiled at me.

"I'm Alex, his older brother." He said and I nodded.

"Nice to meet you." I said and he smiled.

We walked inside and Stu took our bags upstairs somewhere. I was standing in the living room with his mom and dad.

"We are so glad that you are here. We all wanted to go to the pub for dinner." She said and I smiled.

"Sounds wonderful." I said and she nodded.

"We will leave in about an hour if you want to rest up or change." Helen said and I nodded.

"It's the first room on the left at the top of the stairs." George said and I smiled.

I walked upstairs and could hear Stu and Alex talking. I walked into the room where my bags were and looked around. I realized that it was Stu's old room. I looked around and found soccer and rugby jerseys. I saw pictures of him and his brother on the walls and I turned to see him standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, your mom and dad sent me up here if I wanted to rest of change." I said and he nodded.

"It's ok, this is where we are staying." He said and I nodded.

"Ok." I said and he walked inside. I was looking for something else to wear when I turned around and he was right behind me. I was looking into his eyes and I inhaled his scent; it still drove me crazy.

"I…" he was saying.

"Stu!" his father yelled and he sighed.

"Go." I said and he opened his eyes. He walked out of the room without another word.

I changed and went back downstairs in time to leave.

Stu POV

We went the pub and I saw a bunch of old friends. I introduced everyone to Eden and she made it look like we were happy together. I was the only one who could see the pain in her eyes of going through this. We also were invited to a wedding of an old friend tomorrow night. Eden accepted for us and I was glad to be able to go, but I didn't want to put her through something she didn't want to deal with.

"Thank you." I whispered to her when we got back. I had some friends come over for a pint after we ate.

"I'm going to go upstairs to change." She said and I nodded.

"Kiss her!" my brother said and I didn't know how to get out of this. I looked at her and pulled her close to me as I kissed her. I kissed her with everything I had and every emotion that I could put into it. She had her hands on my shoulders. I finally pulled away when they were whistling and I saw tears in her eyes. I kissed her forehead as she walked upstairs. I sighed as I grabbed a beer. I knew what the tears were, but I wasn't sure how to deal with it. I wanted nothing more than to follow her up there, but I couldn't because of my friends and I had no idea what to say to her.

Eden POV

I got changed and looked out the window there was a small river beside the house. I wanted to go walk on the bridge that went over it. I changed into jeans, sweatshirt, and boots before walking down stairs and quietly slipping out the front door. Alex saw me, but I put my finger over my mouth and he nodded. He probably knew that I wanted to give Stu some space with his friends.

I walked to the bridge and leaned on it. I was looking at the water and I thought it was raining, but I realized that I was crying and it was my tears falling into the river. I sighed as I stood there.

"Why are you out here?" a voice said and I turned to see Stu.

"You didn't notice I was gone until now." I said and he sighed.

"You didn't answer my question." He said and I laughed.

"Because I don't like being fake or lying to people; I am doing all this for you and you haven't done shit for me." I said and he looked at me.

"Come back in and have a beer." He said.

"Why? Because I'm easier to deal with drunk?" I asked him.

"No, because I want you to come in out of the cold and so I know that you are safe." He said.

"I'm probably safer out here than I am in there with you." I said and he hung his head.

"Why can't you make this easier?" he asked me.

"Why should I? I find out that a guy I really like, because I finally let myself like someone, was paid to date me… I find out that my so called best friend paid him to do that just so that he could further himself in wrestling career… what part of that is easy on me?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I can't tell you sorry enough." He said.

"No, you're right, you can't, but you also haven't tried yet." I said and he looked at me.

"Did you know it's because John told me not to come to the hospital the night you got hurt?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I do, but that's for me and for you. Every one of your group members wants to kick your ass because one you're a shitty boyfriend to me and two you took a bribe to make yourself better and not think about anyone else." I said and he just stood there.

"You never thought of anyone else." I said.

"You weren't supposed to be the one I fell in love with." He said as I turned to walk off. I stopped and looked at him.

"Don't worry the feelings mutual." I said and walked off. I almost got to his house when he stopped me.

"Stu.. . let me." I was saying when I felt his lips crash onto mine. I wanted to struggle, but I couldn't because this is what I really wanted. He finally pulled away and more tears had spilled onto my cheeks.

"I promise that I will make this better and I promise that I don't regret loving you. I also want the chance to prove to you that I am with you because of you and not the money." He said and I looked at him. I wanted to slap him and scream at him, but I couldn't find the power to.

"I will leave you if you fuck with me again." I said as he kissed me.

**A/N: Did Eden make the right decision?**

**I put up the sequel to Corrupted Beauty... it's called Bonded**


	43. Chapter 43

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Melilovesraw, diivalover, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, Miamitravel, Sonib89, Jodie54, and Bingobaby- Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**I noticed that a lot of you don't want to see Eden with Stu or don't know if she should be with him... review and let me know who you want her to be with? Or what you want to happen with her and Stu's relationship. **

Stu POV

We got back inside and Eden had a beer with me and friends. I was glad that she got to know my friends and hear some really embarrassing stories about. She had a few beers by the time they got ready to leave and I carried her upstairs.

"Good night." She said as she wrapped her arms around me when I laid her on the bed. I was laughing as she pulled me onto the bed and I snuggled up to her; I really couldn't think of losing her.

The next day was a fast one and we were going to the wedding that night. I got ready and Eden came down while I was talking to Alex; he stopped talking and was staring at something. I turned to see Eden talking to mom. She looked amazing in a simple black dress; I punched him and walked over to her.

"Ready, love?" I asked her and she nodded.

We grabbed coats and went to the church. The wedding was nice and the reception was a drinking party afterwards. Everyone wanted to meet Eden because she was the American with me. I was glad that I got to make it to my friend's wedding; I didn't like the girl, but I was glad that my friend was happy.

"Take a walk with me?" I asked Eden after about two hours of partying.

"Sure." She said and took my arm. I said good bye to everyone, told Alex not to get too drunk, and we walked outside.

"Come on." I said and we walked through the center of town and over to a local park.

"Sit?" I asked her as we got onto the swing set. She smiled as she sat down and I looked at her. She was beautiful.

"You know, I thought this night would go different." I said and she looked at my confused. I handed her the box I had been carrying around for a few weeks. She opened it and looked at me.

"I was going to propose to you tonight, but instead I came here to explain everything." I said and she handed the box to me. I took it and put it back in my pocket.

"I just want to know why." She said and I sighed.

"I don't know; Randy came to be before Sam had even died. He was going to take time off and Heath had just cheated on you. He wanted me to watch over you and the easiest way for me to do that was to date you. I took the money and Heath being a screw up was the perfect thing. Randy started the secret admirer stuff and I just finished it up." I said and she nodded.

"Did you even like me at first?" she asked me.

"I thought you were beautiful and nice, but I didn't really know you. I agreed to do what Randy wanted because when I first got to the WWE no one gave me the time to show anyone that I was good. I needed another way in and after winning NXT and still getting nowhere I had to do something. I took Randy's offer and it worked. He said something to the right people and Nexus was formed; now I had title shots. I never thought about screwing over my friends or you. I was only thinking about myself and I didn't realize that it would do this… I honestly didn't think that Randy would be back for awhile either." I said and she looked at me.

Eden POV

I was listening to Stu's reasons for taking the money and dating me. I wanted to know why, but at the same time I really didn't. I didn't like hearing that stuff about Randy or about what was happening behind my back.

"Would you have dated me without the money?" I asked Stu.

"I don't know… I think that Paul would have gotten to you first." He said and I nodded; he was probably right.

"Look, I know I fucked up and I know that it's not what you want to hear right now, but I wanted to be honest with you. I want you to know that the WWE championship is important to me, but you are more important. I have fallen in love with you and I lost it the night that you found out. I walked around the city and picked a fight with a random drunk guy to get my aggression out. I am stupid and I am human, but I do know that I love you. I just wish that I could be proposing to you tonight instead of telling you how stupid I am." He said and looked at the ground. I got up and sat on his lap in the swing.

"I am happier now that you told me that." I whispered and he kissed me. I wanted to know if there was still love behind the kiss. I kissed him and I felt the same spark that went through me the first time we kissed.

We sat in the swing and kissed as he held me. I knew that Stu wasn't perfect, but he was becoming perfect for me. We finally got back to his house. He seemed glad that his parents were sleeping and I was tired. We got to his room and I was trying to get the dress unzipped.

"Can you?" I asked him and he unzipped the dress. He slowly trailed a finger up my spine once the dress was unzipped. I closed my eyes as I felt his kisses trail up my shoulder from my back and his hands on my shoulders.

"You are beautiful." He said and I leaned back onto him. I leaned my head back and turned it to where I was looking up at him. He leaned down and captured my lips as he ran his hands down my arms. I broke the kiss and looked up into his eyes; I knew what he wanted and I wanted the same thing. I stepped away and turned to face him. I carefully undid his belt and his pants. I pulled his shirt out and ran my hands up his chest. I heard a low growl as he looked down at me.

"Are you…" he was saying and I put my fingers over his mouth as I ran my hand back down to his buttons. I undid them as I pushed the shirt off his shoulders. I ran my hands back down him chest down to the waistband of his pants. I carefully undid them and pushed them down his massive legs. I looked back up at him and kissed me.

I felt his hands run up my arms as he found the straps to my dress and pulled them off my shoulders. I shuttered a little as the cold air hit me and the dress pooled at my feet. He pulled away and looked at me. He took my hand and lead me over to the bed as he pushed me to sit down. I was now level with his boxers and he needed some attention. I ran a finger under his waist band and hooked it on one side as I pulled them off him.

He hissed as he was freed from his boxers. I didn't waste time taking him in my mouth as his hands quickly tangled in my hair. I sucked him hard and he didn't hold out long before he was shooting into my mouth. I licked him clean as he looked down at me. He pushed on my shoulders and kneeled down at the foot of the bed. I laid back as he hooked my undies by the sides and pulled them over my legs.

Stu POV

I was still getting over just how good Eden was with her mouth as I pulled her undies off. I carefully kissed from her ankle up to her core. I got to her center and she was glistening. I carefully stuck a finger inside of her and she arched her back. I placed a hand on her hips as I slowly added another finger. She was tight and wet. I couldn't take it much longer before I grabbed her hips and pulled her to my face. I dove in and she was moaning like crazy. She tasted so sweet and intoxicating. I brought her to orgasm and she was panting when I was done. I stood up and grabbed a condom from my dresser.

She had scooted up on the bed and pulled me to her once I got the condom on. I kissed her and I loved the taste of our flavors mixing. I placed my tip at her entrance and looked at her. She nodded and I slowly pushed inside of her.

We both let out low moans as I filled her completely. I kissed her and started to go very slowly; I wanted this to be good for her. I didn't want to rush anything; she deserved perfection. I was going slowly and staring into her eyes as she hooked her legs around me.

I couldn't hold out and started to speed up. The only sound was our bodies meeting together and the moans that were coming from us. I finally pushed her over the edge and I wasn't far behind her. I laid on her once I was done and I looked at her. She looked even prettier after sex. I looked over and saw the box; I had to ask her. I grabbed it and sat up a little.

"Eden?" I asked her as she looked at me.

"I love you." I said and she smiled.

"I love you too." She said and I kissed her.

"Marry me?" I asked her and she looked at me.

**A/N: What is her answer?**

**I put up the sequel to Corrupted Beauty... it's called Bonded**


	44. Chapter 44

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Melilovesraw, fmlsportsjnky, Lee Hans, diivalover, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, Miamitravel, Sonib89, Jodie54, and Bingobaby- Thanks for all the reviews! YOu all rock!**

Eden POV

I was looking at Stu and he had asked me to marry him.

"Yes." I whispered before I thought about it. I knew that I wanted him and I wanted to be with him. He smiled as he slipped on the ring.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

He got up and went to the bathroom. I was sitting on the bed looking at the ring; I never imagined how one would look on my finger again after Randy's burned me so long ago. I was looking at it when Stu walked back into the room.

"Come on, sleep." I said and he kissed me after cuddling up to me in the bed.

I fell asleep happy for the first time in a long time.

Stu POV

The next few days flew by and Eden was leaving to go to the States to grab some more stuff. I was just going to meet her in the next city. I didn't want her to leave, because I would miss her. We took forever saying good bye at the airport and Alex was annoyed at me by the time we left, but I didn't care. I was in love with her.

"You have it bad." He said and I smiled.

"Yeah, I know." I said and he was laughing.

We went and worked out before hanging out with friends that night. I knew that Eden wouldn't be home until sometime tomorrow morning. I was at the house with Alex and some friends when my ex girlfriend showed up. I wasn't thrilled to see her and she made a beeline for me.

"Hi, Stu." She said.

"Lisa." I said and she sat down next to me.

"Where is your American bitch that I have heard so much about?" she asked me. I didn't want to deal with her and I didn't like her talking about Eden.

"Look, bitch, she isn't a bitch because she in nothing like you and secondly she is my fiancé so you can't talk about her like that." I said and I heard a few people gasp and realized I had said that out loud.

"And you were worried I was going to tell everyone?" Alex said and I laughed.

"You're engaged?" Lisa asked me.

"Yes, and I love her." I said and Lisa looked shocked, but so did half the people at the house at that moment.

Randy POV

I picked up Eden at the airport and was going to take her home. She had asked me to pick her up so that we could talk and sort everything out. I was surprised when she hugged me when she got off the plane. I helped her with her bags and we headed back to her house.

"How was England?" I asked her.

"Good." She said and I spotted the ring on her finger.

"Looks like it was really good for you." I said and she smiled.

"Yeah, I really love him, Randy, but I should probably thank you for that since you are the one who technically paid him to date me." She said and I gave a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, Eden, you know that I am really sorry for that and I never realized how much of an ass I was until then." I said and she smiled at me.

"I know, Randy, and I know that you are too important to give up on." She said and I realized that she was the most amazing person I had ever known.

We got to her house and she put her stuff where it went and I was helping her with laundry. We got done and it was around 9 pm. I knew that she was jet lagged, but she wasn't tired just yet.

"Randy, give me your opinion… about Stu." She said and I looked at her. I knew that she wanted the truth but I didn't want to give it to her.

"Babe, can we talk about it tomorrow?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Yeah, but you have to tell me what you think even if I probably don't want to hear it. I value your opinion Randy." She said and I nodded.

"I know, now come on, sleep." I said.

"Are you staying here tonight?" she asked me.

"Guest bedroom unless you are kicking me out." I said and she laughed.

"Nope, night Rands." She said and kissed my cheek.

"Night Ed." I said and walked to the guest bedroom. I knew that no matter what I told her right now would prove if I was really her friend or just another asshole in her life.

Eden POV

I got up the next morning and had some text from Stu. I answered them and started cooking breakfast. I was working on food when I cut myself with the knife. I cut it bad enough that I knew I was going to have to have help. I saw the blood and wanted to faint. I had cut along my wrist and arm.

"RANDY!" I screamed as I fell over. I was losing a lot of blood fast. I was sitting on the kitchen floor when I heard Randy run downstairs.

"Ed?" he called and I heard panic in his voice.

"Randy!" I said again and he ran in there. He saw what was going on and wrapped a towel around the cut.

"You will be fine… I'm calling an ambulance." He said and I nodded. I really didn't feel good.

"Eden, stay with me, baby." He said and he was covered in my blood.

"I love you." I mumbled and everything went black.

Randy POV

"Eden?" I said as she slumped over.

"EDEN?" I said as I shook her and that was the time the paramedics came busting through the door.

"Sir, step back." One said and I stepped away as they loaded her on a stretcher and I was so worried about her.

"I am coming with you." I said.

"Sir, grab some clothes." The girl said and I realized I was still in my boxers. I raced upstairs put on jeans and the first shirt I found before getting in the car and following the ambulance.

I was at the hospital and the nurse recognized me so she put me in a separate waiting room. I called Mom and Dad and they came down there. I was really worried about Eden. I knew that someone needed to tell Stu. I had grabbed Ed's stuff before I left so I dug her phone out of her bag and found his number. I was about to hang up when he answered.

"Hey love." He answered.

"This isn't Ed, it's Randy." I said.

"What do you want?" he asked me.

"Ed had an accident and she is at the hospital." I said and it got quiet.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"She was cooking and the knife slipped; she sliced open her arm." I said.

"You sure you didn't stab her for dating me." He asked me and I was annoyed.

"You know what never mind." I said and hung up. I wasn't happy that he had just said that. I was looking down when her phone rang again. I saw his name flash across the screen and I ignored the call. I turned her phone off after that. I was sitting there when Mom, Dad, and Nate came in. Mom hugged me and they were all worried about Eden.

I had talked to John and Kelly. I also called Nick and he closed the bakery to come sit with us. We had been sitting there awhile before the doctor came in the room.

"You all are here for Eden?" he asked and we nodded.

"She will be fine. We had to give her blood since she lost so much. We were able to close the wound with stitches, but in the process we found a cyst on the inside of her wrist. We removed it and it will be sent for biopsy. She will need to stay here for the night and then she can go home." He said and we nodded.

"You can see here once we get her in a room." He said and I was glad to know that she was alright.

We were talking to each other when the nurse came to take us to her room. We all walked down there and went inside the room. She was sleeping on the bed and she was still covered in blood. I walked over to the bed and kissed her forehead.

"We will come back later when she is awake and your mom is calling John to let him know about her." Dad said and I nodded.

"I will go get her some clothes and bring them here." Nick said and I nodded.

I sat down beside her bed. I took her good hand in mine and kissed it.

"I'm sorry that you are in here, Ed. I know that you said that we would talk today about Stu and I was going to give you my opinion about him. I don't like the guy and I will never like anyone that dates you because you were mine at one time and I was too stupid to realize that you were what I had always wanted. I'm sorry that I asked you for a divorce and I am sorry that I ever put you through the hell that I have. I still love you Ed, but I also won't stop you from marrying Stu. I don't like him, but if he makes you happy then I will smile through the whole thing." I said and kissed her hand again.

"Don't worry Rands, he doesn't like you either." She mumbled and I looked at her. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Why do you do that to me?" I asked her.

"Because you always tell me the truth when you think I'm not listening." She said and I smiled.

**A/N: Is Stu mad at Randy since he hung up on him? **

**I put up the sequel to Corrupted Beauty... it's called Bonded**


	45. Chapter 45

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**If you have time check out Jodie54's story Bitten by a Rattlesnake... it's great... it's under my favorites so check it out :)**

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Melilovesraw, fmlsportsjnky, Lee Hans, diivalover, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, Miamitravel, Sonib89, Jodie54, and Bingobaby- Thanks for all the reviews! You all rock!**

**Yay! 2 chapters in one day! This is a filler chapter. **

Stu POV

I was fuming at Randy because he wouldn't tell me how my fiancé was and I wanted to know. I got mad and called Paul. He hadn't talked to anyone so I called Ryan, maybe Randy had called Kelly. Ryan gave me Kelly's number and I had to talk to her. I finally got some information out of Kelly and I was grateful, but I had to tell Kelly that we were engaged. We weren't going to tell anyone right now.

"What's wrong, bro?" Alex asked me and I sighed.

"Eden got hurt and her best friend hates me." I said and he looked at me.

"Who gives a shit about the best friend…why the hell aren't you on a plane going to check on her?" he asked me and I realized he was right. I was an idiot for still sitting here.

He helped me throw everything into my bags and took me to the airport. I was on a plane within the hour. I felt dumb for just now leaving at 2 am, but mom understood. I didn't give a shit about Orton; I loved her.

Eden POV

I had to stay that night and Randy stayed with me. I just wanted to go home and I was so glad that I was dismissed. Randy drove me to the house and helped me inside. I walked into the kitchen and everything was clean. I turned to look at Randy.

"Nick might deserve a raise." He said and I laughed.

"Yeah, he just earned one." I said and he laughed.

We cuddled up on the couch and were going to catch up on movies from Netflix. I didn't make it far into Book of Eli before falling asleep. I woke up to the doorbell ringing and I looked at Randy. He was fast asleep.

I made my way over to the door and opened it. Stu was on the other side and he looked like hell. I jumped into his arms and he kissed me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I couldn't stand to be away from you when you were hurt." He said and looked at me arm.

"What happened?" he asked me as he put his stuff in my room.

"I was cooking and it slipped. I cut my arm and wrist open." I said and he kissed my arm and smiled.

"The kiss with make it through the bandages." He said and I laughed.

"Thanks for coming." I said and he kissed me again.

"Eden?" I heard Randy say and I walked out there with Stu behind me.

"Where did you go?" he asked me and then nodded as he say Stu.

"I didn't know you were flying in." Randy said and I could tell that something happened.

"Well, he is here now, Randy come here." I said and pulled him into the kitchen. He didn't look happy.

"You said you were going to be happy for me… what happened?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I called him to tell him about you and the only thing he could ask was if I was sure that I hadn't stabbed you because he was dating you." he said and I nodded. I understood why Randy was pissed and why Stu decided on a whim to show up.

"Ok, well, let it go for me." I said and he nodded. I hugged him and he kissed the top of my head.

"I will call you tonight." He said and walked out to grab his shows and coat. I was standing in the kitchen and Stu was watching his every move.

"See ya." He said and I smiled.

He left and I looked at Stu. He sat down and I sat down beside him.

"Randy will be nice you to, but you can't ask him if he stabbed me because I was dating you." I said and he was trying not to smile.

"Sorry, I was trying to make light of the situation." He said and kissed me.

"I'm not mad, but you pissed Randy off." I said and he shrugged.

"You are going to have to get along with him; he is my best friend." I said and Stu sighed.

"I really don't like that your best friend is a guy." He said and I sighed.

"Get over it… it's not going to change." I said and he looked at me.

"You would pick him over me?" he asked me and I couldn't believe that he was going to ask me that.

"Stu, I would expect you to pick your best friend over me." I said and he sighed.

"I flew all the way over here to see you and now I find out that fiancé doesn't mean anything to you." he said and I glared at him.

"One, no one asked you to fly over here and two, fiancé means a lot, but ex-husband means something to." I said and he looked shocked. I realized I had said ex-husband instead of best friend.

"Ex-husband?" he asked me and I looked down.

"Yes, I was married to Randy for awhile and then when he got into WWE he wanted a divorce. I gave it to him, but we are still best friends. We have known each other since we were little." I said and Stu looked at me.

"I figured out why you are so leery about wrestlers… you have had nothing but bad experiences." He said and I nodded. I knew that I was going to cry soon and I didn't want to.

"That's why I was hoping you would be my one good experience, but right now it looks like you just fit in with the rest of them." I said and felt the tears hit my cheeks.

Stu POV

I realized that Eden had never had a good experience with wrestlers and that was why she was so leery with me. I realized that it only made it worse when she found out my original intentions and now I was more grateful that she wanted to be with me.

I was shocked at Randy was more than just a friend at one time, but that didn't change my opinion of him. I realized that he did care more than I thought he did and that I was just going to have to get used to him being around.

I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. She started to struggle, but I picked her up. I carried her to her bed and sat down with her in my arms.

"I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean to upset you." I said and she looked at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." She said and I kissed her forehead.

"I understand, baby, I will be nice to Randy because I love you that much." I said and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I got upset." I said and kissed her forehead.

"Can we just lay on the bed?" I asked her.

"Sure, baby." I said and laid her down.

She snuggled up to me and we ended up falling asleep that night. I realized that night that I would do anything to make her happy… even get along with Randy Orton.

**A/N: Will Eden and Stu last? **

**I put up the sequel to Corrupted Beauty... it's called Bonded**


	46. Chapter 46

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**If you have time check out Jodie54's story Bitten by a Rattlesnake... it's great... it's under my favorites so check it out :)**

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Melilovesraw, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, Sonib89, Jodie54, and littleone999- Thanks for all the reviews! You all rock!**

Nick POV

I got up the next morning and went to the bakery at the normal time. I was proofing some stuff and making doughnut when I heard the back door open. I looked and saw Eden come in with coffee and some other stuff. I stopped and immediately hugged her.

"Thank you so much for helping Randy and cleaning up." She said and I kissed her cheek.

"It's not a problem for you… anyone else well it wouldn't have happened." I said and she smiled.

She worked with me on the dough and everything. I was glad to get to talk to her again; I had missed her so much. She was my best friend and she truly accepted me. We got done and the bakery still didn't open for 30 minutes so we were sitting in the back talking.

"So, you still with tall, dark, and British?" I asked her and she laughed. She held up her hand and I was shocked. He had bought her a huge stone.

"Wow, I am so happy for you!" I said and hugged her.

"Thanks, Nick, you are my wedding planner." She said and I laughed.

"Looks like you are making your own wedding cake." I said and she was dying laughing.

"So, when did this happen?" I asked her.

"While I was with him in England." She said and I smiled at her.

"What did Randy say?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Well, after talking to him about it and he told me in the hospital what he really thought… he is fine with it as long as I am happy." She said and I nodded. I knew how close Randy and Eden were and I knew that Randy's opinion meant a lot to her.

"Does Stu know about your past with Randy?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I told him and I think that it freaked him out a little, but it made more since about why we were so close." She said and I nodded.

"Have you told him about the rest of your past?" I asked her and she sighed. She picked up a picture of me and her right after she had finished chemo.

"No, I'm not sure how. He didn't noticed some of the scars the other night or at least he didn't say anything." She said and I nodded.

"Was he good in bed?" I asked her and she looked shocked.

"Yes, but you don't need to worry about that." She said and I was laughing at how red she was.

Stu POV

I woke up the next morning and Eden wasn't in bed. I found a note on her pillow.

_Gone to bakery… be back later. You can come when you get up if you want to. ~ Ed_

I showered and headed over there. I was glad that driving in America didn't bother me so much anymore. I got there and walked in the shop. A little girl was behind the counter and she immediately knew who I was.

"OMG! You're Wade Barrett!" she said and I gave a small smile.

"Yes, I am, is Eden here?" I asked her and she looked confused about why I was asking for her.

"She's in the back." She said and I nodded as she disappeared back there.

"Eden, Wade Barrett is here for you!" the girl said and I was laughing as Eden walked out and smiled at me.

"Hey, come on." She said and lead me to the back.

"Wait, how to do you know Wade Barrett?" the little girl asked Eden.

"Old friends." I said and the girl just smiled.

"Can I get a picture later?" she asked me and I nodded.

I walked into the office with Eden and Nick was back there. They had been working on paperwork.

"Nick, you forgot to tell her that we have well-known friends." Eden said and he was laughing.

"Hi, Stu." Nick said and I shook his hand.

I was talking to them while they were working on some orders and paperwork when the girl squealed and Een put her head down.

"Five bucks, Randy's here." She said and Nick was trying not to laugh.

"OMG, you're Randy Orton!" we heard her say and Eden jumped up to go save him.

He appeared a few minutes later with some pizza and looked as confused as I was when I got here.

"Nice to know that I wasn't the only one who go recognized." I said and Randy was laughing.

We were all eating pizza and Eden was working on different things. Randy wasn't such a bad guy after we had promised to be nice for the sake of Eden.

Randy POV

I was glad that Eden was up and around today. I knew that she loved being at the bakery and Nick was always there to help her. She was letting her arm being wrapped up stop her. I was in the back with Stu while she was talking to a customer. He was looking at a picture of her and Nick right after she had chemo.

"That's her favorite picture." I said and he looked at me.

"Why's that?" he asked me.

"That's right after she was done with chemo and had battled back to work again." I said and he looked at me.

"She had cancer?" he asked me and I realized she hadn't told him yet.

"Yeah, she has been through a lot and I was the ass whole left her when she needed me the most. She had just gotten through everything, and I thought she was better, but I didn't realize that just because her body had healed that she hadn't." I said and he nodded.

"I saw the scars, but I didn't think much about it. Is it all gone now?" he asked me.

"Yeah, for now, but there is always a chance that it could come back." I said and he nodded. I knew that I probably shouldn't have this conversation with him, but I had already opened my mouth.

"Thanks for the info." He said and stood up. I knew that something was wrong.

"Where you going?" I asked him.

"It's a lot to digest." He said and I nodded.

"Just remember that if you love her then the sickness and in health part should matter more." I said.

"Why? It didn't to you." he said and I grabbed his arm.

"I promised her that I would be nice to you, but if you hurt her it won't matter what I told her." I told him and he jerked his arm free before leaving out the back door. I sat back down and sighed.

Eden POV

I walked back into the office and it was just Randy.

"Where's Stu?" I asked him.

"He left." He mumbled.

"Why?" she asked me.

"Because I told him about the picture he was looking at and I thought he knew about your sickness." He said and I knew that Randy didn't tell him on purpose. I sighed as I felt Randy's arms wrap around me.

"I gotta talk to him." I said and he nodded.

"You still coming over later?" I asked Nick.

"You sure it's a good time?" he asked me.

"Yes." I said and he hugged me.

I left and Randy left with me. I drove to my house and Randy said that he would be over later tonight. John was flying in this afternoon so I would see him tonight.

I got to my house and Stu wasn't there. I had no idea where he had gone, but I was worried because he wasn't from here. I sighed as I sat down in my living room; I knew that I was supposed to be happy right now, but I wasn't.

Stu POV

I got to Eden's later and I walked inside. She had fallen asleep on the couch in one of my t-shirts. I knew that I loved her and finding out wasn't what scared me… it was the thought of losing her that scared me. I sat down on the coffee table and looked at her. I was watching her and she looked so beautiful. I leaned down and placed a small kiss on her lips. She returned the kiss slightly, but I couldn't tell that she was still sleeping. I kissed her again with more force and she pushed back.

I let my hand wander down underneath the hem of her shirt. I found the edge of her undies and pushed them aside as I probed a finger into her opening. She was a little wet and I didn't want to hurt her. I watched as she arched her back and moaned as I continued to push my digits further inside of her. I added another finger as I squeezed her breast through her shirt and she moaned louder.

"Stu." She gasped and I looked to see her watching me. I sped up my fingers and she gripped the couch as I sent her over the edge.

"I need you." she breathed out and I scoped her off the couch. I carried her up to her room and dropped her on the bed. She was already pulling my shirt off and had my pants unbuttoned. I pushed them off and grabbed a condom.

"I will try to be careful." I whispered to her as our lips touched.

"I don't want you to be." She said and that sent me into another mindset.

I pushed her onto the bed and slammed into her. She arched her back and cried out. I was slamming into her as she gripped my shoulders. She pulled my face to her and kissed me. I was going at a steady pace when she leaned up to my ear and nibbled on it.

"Fuck… me." She growled and I lost control.

She was moaning and screaming my name as the orgasms washed over us. I was trying to catch my breath as I looked over at her.

"Sex looks good on you." I whispered as she kissed me.

"You too." She said and I laughed.

"I hope I didn't hurt you." I whispered as I pulled her to me.

"No, I wanted it like that." She said and I smiled.

We laid there until we had to get ready. I didn't know that Randy, John, Nick, and a few other friends were coming over, but I was glad to be able to meet them.

I was watching TV while Eden was cooking. Nick was in the kitchen with her and Randy and John were in the den with me. I told him sorry for storming out and he just told me to take care of her. We were watching TMZ and laughing at stories.

"What ya watching?" she asked me as she and Nick walked into the room.

"TMZ." Randy said and they nodded.

We were talking when they started talking about wrestlers. We all looked at the TV when she started showing pictures of us in Eden's bakery and they showed pictures of me leaving, Randy hugging Eden, and me kissing Eden.

"Oh, that bitch is fired." Nick said and I pulled Eden into my lap. She looked like she wanted to cry. John and Randy looked upset and shocked at the news.

**A/N: Pls review!**

**I put up the sequel to Corrupted Beauty... it's called Bonded**


	47. Chapter 47

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**If you have time check out Jodie54's story Bitten by a Rattlesnake... it's great... it's under my favorites so check it out :)**

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Melilovesraw, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, Sonib89, Jodie54, and littleone999- Thanks for all the reviews! You all rock!**

Eden POV

I couldn't believe it… that little girl that worked at my bakery had sold the story to TMZ. I was so pissed that I wanted to cry.

"I'm going to call Stephanie." Stu whispered as he kissed my temple. I nodded and walked back into the kitchen. I was standing there with my hands on the counter when I heard someone walk up behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know who was rubbing circles on my back to make me feel better.

"It's going to be ok." He said and I turned to look at Randy.

"Stephanie already wanted him about this once. She will probably fire me now." I said and Randy pulled me into a hug.

"You will be fine. You still have the bakery and he isn't going to leave you just because of some story on TMZ." He said and I sighed.

"I'm just worried that I will never be as important to him as wrestling is to him." I told Randy and Randy sighed.

"Eden, you were married to me… if you can get through to me then you can get to anyone." Randy said and I smirked. I knew that he was right.

I was finishing up cooking and I hadn't seen Stu since he went to call Stephanie. I was nervous about what was going to happen and John was in the kitchen helping me. Nick was on the phone firing the new girl and he wasn't very happy either.

I served the food on the table and disappeared to find Stu. I walked up to my room and listened in; I wasn't sure if he was still on the phone to Stephanie. I didn't hear anything so I peaked in and saw him laying on the bed. He saw me out of the corner of his eye and he looked over at me. He looked frustrated.

"Come here?" he asked me and I walked in.

"I didn't want to bother you, but the food is done." I whispered and sat next to him.

"Stephanie is going to take care of everything, so don't worry love. You are still mine." He said and I looked at him.

"Why did you leave earlier?" I asked him and he sat up.

"Because I was surprised that you had cancer and I was a little annoyed that I found out from Randy and not you." he said and I nodded.

"Sorry, I thought you would notice the scars." I said and he smirked.

"I noticed everything about you, but I wanted you to tell me… I don't like to pry and make you think I'm nosey." He said and I smirked.

"Part of marrying someone means you can ask them whatever." I said and he kissed me.

"Come on, I love your cooking." He said and I smiled.

Randy POV

They came into the dining room a little later and Eden looked happier.

"Did you really need a workout before you ate?" John asked them and Eden was bright red while Stu was laughing.

"Funny and I'm sure if you need a workout after dinner, then Nick would be able to help you." Eden told him and Nick blew him a kiss. John turned bright red and put his head down.

I had fun at Eden's tonight and it was nice to stay with everyone since we had to go back to the road tomorrow. Eden wasn't coming back for a few days because of her arm. I knew that she would be at the bakery with Nick and that she would be fine. I had a feeling that her bakery was going to have more business now that we had been spotted there.

We were watching a movie that night and I looked over at Stu and Eden. He was holding her and she was half asleep. You could tell that he loved her because he was so protective of her. I smiled and realized that she was happy; I always wanted her to be happy. I ended up falling asleep at Eden's that night. John was asleep on one couch and I was on the other.

Eden POV

I woke up the next morning in Stu's arms and I didn't want to move. I knew that the guys were leaving today and I wasn't going to join them until next week. I was going to fly to Tampa and stay with Stu and Justin. I got up and found Randy and John still passed out on the couch. I threw blankets over them and started to cook breakfast. I was having an interesting time since I really only had one hand.

I was singing to the radio and dancing around while cooking. I turned around once to see an amused John standing in the doorway. I'm sure I turned blood red and was laughing.

"You know you would make a convincing back up dancer." He said and I was laughing.

"Thanks, you would make a half-way decent wrestler if you tried." I said and he was tickling me when I was laughing at his face after I said that.

"I forgot I can't really put my hands on you because your fiancé will want to kick my ass." He said and I smirked.

"Funny, John." I said as I handed him coffee.

"Are you happy, Ed?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Yeah, I really am." I said and he smiled.

He helped me finish cooking and woke up Randy. I walked to my room to wake up Stu; he looked so cute sleeping. I smiled and took a picture of him so that I could have one to look at later. He had the sheet right as his hips and was sprawled out on the bed.

I slowly crawled on the bed and pulled the sheet off of him. I smirked because he was just in his boxers. I carefully pulled him out of his boxers and slowly hand my hands over him. I was glad that it didn't take him long to get hard.

I finally took him in mouth and he was grunting and gasping in his sleep. I didn't know how much longer he would be able to take it or when he would wake up. I knew that he was awake when I felt his hands tangle in my hair.

"Damn… Eden…" he gasped as he shot into my mouth. I licked him clean before crawling up to him and kissing him.

"I loved that wake up." He said and I smiled.

"I'm glad." I said and kissed him. I knew that he was still pulling on himself, but I didn't know that he had grabbed a condom.

"Pull off your shorts, love." He said and I pulled them off. He pulled me shirt off and slowly lowered me onto him. I had never been on top with him, but it was an incredible feeling. I pushed myself all the way down onto him and he moaned when he was all the way inside of me.

I started to move on top of him and his hands found my breast. The feeling was so great and Stu felt so good inside of me that my orgasm ripple through me before it did him. I bucked harder against him and he finally shot into the condom. I fell over on him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you." he whispered and I smiled.

"I love you too." I said and he smiled at me.

"Food's ready." I said as I got off him. I got dressed and he got cleaned up before we went downstairs. I knew that Randy and John both knew what took so long, but I was grateful they hadn't asked.

I took them all to the airport and headed to the bakery. We definitely had a lot more business today.

"I'm sorry that your boy toy is gone, but everyone has been calling for you." Nick said and I looked over my notes. A lot of them were from tabloids or people I didn't know. I didn't worry about it until my cell phone rang. It was Stephanie. I had to answer this phone call.

**A/N: What could Stephanie want?**

**I put up the sequel to Corrupted Beauty... it's called Bonded**


	48. Chapter 48

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**If you have time check out Jodie54's story Bitten by a Rattlesnake... it's great... it's under my favorites so check it out :)**

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Melilovesraw, MiamiTravel, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, Sonib89, Jodie54, and littleone999- Thanks for all the reviews! **

Eden POV

"Hello?" I answered.

"Eden, it's Stephanie, I wanted to talk to you." she said and I shut the door to my office.

"Ok, I have a second." I said and she laughed.

"No, I will be out there tomorrow… we can have lunch." She said and I smiled. I forgot Stephanie was a people person.

"Alright, just email me your flight information and I will pick you up." I said.

"Great, see you tomorrow." She said and I sighed.

"You ok?" a voice asked me a few minutes later. I looked up to see Nick and he looked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Stephanie is coming out here tomorrow to talk." I said and he came over to hug me.

"We are going out tonight." Nick said and I laughed. I knew that we would end up at a gay bar, but it sounded fun.

We closed the bakery early and I didn't mind. We had done so much business today that it wouldn't hurt us. We got ready at Nick's and went out. I always had fun with Nick and he was exactly what I needed at the moment.

Paul POV

We got to the hotel and Stu was rooming with me since Eden wasn't back. I walked in and he was sitting on the bed texting her.

"You already drove her off?" I asked him and he laughed.

"No, she got hurt cooking." He said and I frowned. I was going to text her later.

"Come on, food!" Heath said from the door way and we both followed them outside.

I was glad to be back on the road, but I did miss Eden. She was always with us and Stu. I texted her on the way to the restaurant.

"Anything interesting happen in England?" Fred asked Stu and he smiled.

"Guys, I am officially engaged." He said and everyone was happy. I was a little surprised when even Heath seemed happy for him. I was happy for Eden, but I was jealous of Stu.

"Congrats." I said and he smiled.

"How did Randy take it?" Ryan asked him.

"We talked and everything is fine for the most part." He said.

"Yeah, I saw TMZ." I said and he nodded.

"What happened?" Tyrone asked.

"A girl that worked at Eden's bakery made up a bunch of shit and sold pictures to TMZ. Stephanie is on damage control and she warned me and Randy." he said and they nodded.

We got done and went back to the hotel. Stu was texting Eden again. I knew that she hadn't texted me either; I just hoped that she was alright and having fun.

"How did Eden deal with the TMZ thing?" I asked him.

"I know that it bothered her, but she seems to be ok with it." He said and I nodded.

"I am leery of dating anyone for that reason… I don't want shit started about them or have their privacy invaded." I said and he sighed.

"Trust me I wanted to hurt that girl… I don't want anyone hurting Eden." He said and I nodded.

We talked for awhile before getting some sleep because we had signing in the morning. I still hadn't heard from Eden, so I knew that Stu probably hadn't either… I hope that she was alright.

Eden POV

I woke up the next morning and showered. I checked my phone and I had missed a lot. I sent a quick text to Randy, John, Heath, Stu, and Paul. I picked her up from the airport and we headed to a nice restaurant.

Stephanie POV

We got to the restaurant and ordered. I really wanted to talk to Eden about everything. I had met with creative and PR. They gave me some good ideas.

"So, how are you considering everything?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"It's overwhelming." She said and I nodded.

"Well, first, congrats." I said and she smiled.

"Thanks, I guess Stu had to tell you?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, and remember if you need any help dealing with being a wrestler's wife, there are a lot of us who don't mind helping you." I said and she smiled.

"Thanks, Steph." She said.

"Now, about everything that's happened; I had hired an assistant and they are on the road this week. I threw them into the fire. You still have access to everything and can fix whatever needs fixing. It's all in your email. Second, I talked to PR and creative and they want you to be incorporated into a new storyline between Stu and Randy. We are looking for away to make Randy look like the good guy so we need your help. I know that TMZ is reporting some interesting stuff, but I thought that through the storyline you could set it all straight and maybe even poke some fun at them." I said and she smiled.

"Sounds fine; just check it out with Randy and Stu. If they agree, then I'm in." I said and she nodded.

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking and she seemed really happy with Stu. She took me back to the airport and I flew back to Connecticut. I hoped that she and Stu made it, but I still didn't think that he was the one for her.

Eden POV

I got home that night and realized that I had missed some calls from Stu. I called him back and he was panicking.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked him.

"My dad… he's in the hospital and I want to go home." He said.

"Call Stephanie and explain everything. I'm sure she will let you go home. Do you need me to come?" I asked him.

"I will let you know." He said and hung up. I sighed and texted Paul.

_Is everything ok? ~ E_

_I guess, Stu is flipping out… I'm glad he got a hold of you ~ P_

_Yeah, I know how close he is to his family… I can understand. Are you ok? ~ E_

_I'm good… I miss you. ~ P_

_Miss you too. I will be back next week. ~ E_

_TOOO LONG! :) ~P_

_I know… texted me. ~E_

_You know I will. I'm going to work out with ginger snap. ~ P_

_"Tell Heath hi. ~ E_

I was almost asleep when my phone rang; it was Stu.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"I'm going home… can you come?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I will get the next flight. See you in a few." I said and he hung up. I was getting annoyed at being hung up on.

I found a flight and email Stephanie about what was going on. I left around 1 am and knew that it was a long flight. I didn't have to wait long before I fell asleep. I had texted Paul and I was surprised and glad to find out that he had gone with Stu. Stephanie had sent him. I was glad that he had another friend there, plus that meant I had someone there.

I finally got there and took a cab to Stu's house. Paul was going to be there. I knocked and Alex opened the door. He looked a little confused.

"Hey." I said and he hugged me.

"Where's Stu?" I asked him.

"He's upstairs, but I thought that you were upstairs…already… did you just get here?" he asked me and I pointed to my luggage.

"Oh, shit." A voice said and I turned to see Paul.

"Paul, what's going on?" I asked him and he looked down.

"Alex?" I asked him.

"Sorry, Eden, he thought that you were already here…" he said and I walked upstairs before Paul could stop me. I opened the door and found Stu and another girl laying naked in his bed. I gasped and ran back downstairs.

Stu POV

I was woken up by my door opening. I glanced up to see someone who looked just like Eden in the door way and she looked really upset, but I knew that Eden was in my arms. I looked down and realized it wasn't Eden in my arms. I shoved the girl away and grabbed my shorts. I had to stop her and explain everything. I knew that I had been totally drunk when I got home and it was dark, but I could have sworn that it was her.

I skipped half the stairs and found the door wide open. Alex was standing there and I saw Eden's stuff. I could also see Paul running down the street after her. I put my head in my hands and sighed.

"Sorry, bro." Alex said and I shoved him away. I walked back upstairs and pulled Lisa out of the bed.

"I swear whore… if you cost me my fiancé I will ruin you." I warned her and she smirked.

"You enjoyed it last night." She cooed.

"Because I didn't know it was you!" I said and she left. I sat on the bed and wanted to cry. I ripped the sheets off the bed. I didn't want any memory of my stupidity at the moment.

**A/N: Will Eden understand? Will Paul catch up to her? Is Stephanie right about who she needs to be with?**

**I put up the sequel to Corrupted Beauty... it's called Bonded**


	49. Chapter 49

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**If you have time check out Jodie54's story Bitten by a Rattlesnake... it's great... it's under my favorites so check it out :)**

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Melilovesraw, MiamiTravel, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, Sonib89, Jodie54, and littleone999- Thanks for all the reviews! **

Paul POV

I finally caught up to Eden when she was in the park and she broke down. I stopped beside her and pulled her over to a bench. I held her in my arms as she cried. I knew why she was upset and I didn't blame her. I don't know how Stu thought it was her, but I realized that we all had a lot to drink last night.

"I'm sorry, Ed." I whispered and she looked at me.

"Don't apologize for him… you are all the same." She said and I looked at her.

"What?" I asked her.

"Wrestlers… you are all the same… the requirements must be decently good looking, charming, and the ability to fuck over anyone around you on your way to the top." She said and I knew that she wasn't directing that at me, but it still stung.

"We aren't all like that." I said.

"Whatever, that's what Heath and Stu said… look at what happened there. They both couldn't keep it in their pants." She said and I sighed.

"Come on, I'm sure that he can explain what happened." I said and she shook her head no.

"I don't want to hear it… I don't care. I am so tired of being hurt that I am just going home." She said in a sad and dejected voice.

"Come on, Eden, you just got here." I pleaded with her.

"I don't care!" she said and I was shocked at her tone.

"I don't… it's not worth it to me anymore." She said and I sighed.

I followed her to a taxi and it took us back to Stu's. I went in and got her luggage and put it in the taxi.

"Go with her." Stu said as I put the last of my luggage in the car.

"I came with you." I said and he sighed.

"Yeah, but I want someone with her." He said and I looked at him.

"Just go, Justin. Give her this on the plane." He said and I grabbed my bag. I put it in the truck and got in the taxi with her. She didn't even look at Stu and I knew that he felt horrible for what had happened.

"What are you doing?" she asked me.

"I was told to you with you… he still cares." I said and she rolled her eyes.

We got to the airport and I had a week off to do nothing, so I got an idea.

"Let's go to London?" I asked her and she looked at me strange.

"Come on, Eden, go to London, forget about Stu for a few days then fly home and deal with all of it then." I said and she sighed.

"You know you want to." I said and she almost smiled.

"I just don't care right now, Paul." She said and I sighed.

"For me… I can show you that all wrestlers are that bad." I said and she sighed.

"Fine… where will we stay?" she asked me.

"I got friends." I said and she looked at me strange.

"Tell you after we change tickets." I said.

We got done, through security, and were waiting to board the plane. She still looked really upset and I felt horrible for her.

Eden POV

I was sitting with Justin and I had just gotten talked into going to London. I don't know why I was going, but I knew that it was better than going home. We finally bored the plane and it wasn't a long flight. We were only two of a few people on the plane. The flight was only an hour. I was leaning on Justin and he slipped something into my hand.

"I was supposed to give this to you when we were in the plane." He whispered to me and I looked at my hand. I was surprised to see the chain that Stu always wore outside the ring. He always had it on and I noticed that Alex had a matching one. I opened the piece of paper that was with it.

_Ed, _

_I'm sorry… I don't have much to say other than that. I got home and we were all drinking. A girl came in and I was too drunk to realize that it was my ex not you… I know that it doesn't make it better. I also know that it doesn't fix what has happened. I absolutely love you with everything I am and everything I have. I wish that this hadn't of happened and if I was a better person it probably wouldn't have. I can't say more than I'm sorry and I love you. _

_I hated seeing the look on your face when you opened the door… I don't think that it will ever leave my memories. I wanted you to know that you are my true love and that I am deeply sorry. I know that you will probably not talk to me… I hope that you do. I don't want this to be the end of our relationship, but if it is then I just want you to know that you always made me happy… even if I didn't always make you. _

_I hope to be able to tell you this in person someday… I love you. _

_Stu_

I sighed and put the note in my bag. I put the chain around my neck and Paul looked at me.

"We are about to land." He said and I nodded.

We got off, grabbed our bags, and I followed Paul to a taxi. We were taken inside the city and to a townhouse. He knocked and few minutes later a larger guy answered the door. He looked really happy to see Paul.

"I got your text earlier, come on in." he said and I followed him inside.

"You don't mind letting us crash for a few days?" Paul asked him.

"No, especially since you brought better looking company than last time." He said and I smiled.

"I'm sorry, bad manners, I am Chris." He said and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Eden… thanks for letting us stay." I said and he nodded.

"Bedroom upstairs." He said and I realized that Justin and I were sharing a room.

Stu POV

I was sitting in the hospital with Dad. I was half asleep; Mom just wanted someone there if he woke up. He was in a coma from a high fever and we were all worried about him. I was honestly more worried about Eden. I was a total fuck up; I even went one step further and told Randy what I had done. I hung up on me and I knew that I was going to hear about that one later.

I was sitting there when Alex came in and sat down beside me.

"Any change?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"Don't worry, bro, I know that you two love each other… it will work it's self out." He said and I nodded.

"I hope so, but I wouldn't be surprised if it didn't." I said and he sighed.

"I tried to stop her before she ran upstairs." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks." I said and we sat there in silence until Mom came back. I had told her what I had done; she was too worried about Dad.

Eden POV

I got my stuff in the room and Justin grabbed my hand.

"I'm hungry and I know that you are… please come with me…" he said and I let him lead me out into the city. I hoped that these few days were what I needed because right now the world felt hollow and empty.

**A/N: Pls review!**


	50. Chapter 50

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**If you have time check out Jodie54's story Bitten by a Rattlesnake... it's great... it's under my favorites so check it out :)**

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Melilovesraw, MiamiTravel, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, Sonib89, Jodie54, and littleone999- Thanks for all the reviews! **

Paul POV

Eden and I grabbed food at a small Chinese takeout place that I used to eat at after most days of training. I took her to the park so that we could eat in peace. I just wanted her to know that not every wrestler was like Stu or Heath.

"Do you like what you got?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah." She said.

"Here, try mine." I said and she looked at me strange. I pulled out some of my food on a chopstick and she opened her mouth. She ate the food and smiled.

"You know… it's not that bad." She said and I smiled at her.

"Good; I'm just glad you can still smile." I said and she smiled bigger.

We finished eating and were walking through the park. She looked over at the palace and smiled.

"Would you ever want to live there?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Too big and too much that comes with it." She said and I laughed.

"Doesn't every girl want to be a princess?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"No, I never did… I just wanted a family and to be happy." She said and I looked at her. She really wasn't your typical girl.

"Well, you can still have your family." I said and she sighed.

"Nope, I can only adopt." She said and I looked at her strange.

"The first time I found I had cancer it was in my uterus… so to prevent anything from spreading… I had it all removed." She said and I looked at her. I didn't realize she had been though that much.

"Oh, I'm sorry Eden… I didn't know." I said and she shrugged.

"It's ok, Stu actually walked away from me when he found out, John is touchy about talking to me about it, Randy doesn't want to talk about it, and I don't think Heath ever know. Matt was there when it was happening, but his wrestling career was more important." She said and I pulled her into a hug.

"I wouldn't have let you go through it alone." I said and she smiled at me.

"I know, Paul, you are nice guy." She said and I wanted to scream at her that I was the guy she had been looking for, but I couldn't.

We walked around the part of London that was near Chris' apartment. I knew that tomorrow I wanted to surprise her with a trip to a play at the Globe Theater. I had seen a copy of Shakespeare plays in her bag one time.

Eden POV

We got back to Chris' and some friends were over. They all knew Paul and I was introduced to everyone. I drank a beer and talked with them for awhile before going upstairs to lay down. I sent Randy a quick message and fell asleep with the window cracked open. London was having a heat wave.

I woke up the next morning in Paul's arms. I looked at him and he looked so happy when he slept. I was watching him and realized that he was nothing like Stu. He wasn't angry or had to be in control. I got up and showered before going out to grab breakfast for everyone at a small coffee shop we had passed yesterday.

I got back and set it on the table. Paul and Chris were coming out of the basement. I didn't realize that this townhouse was that large.

"Hey, I was looking for you." Paul said.

"In the basement?" I asked him and Chris laughed.

"Ok, so I was looking at his puppy and then you were next?" Paul said and I rolled my eyes.

"At least I made the list… eat food." I said and threw a bagel at him. He caught it and Chris was laughing at us.

We got done eating, Paul showered and changed, and we left to wonder around the city. Chris wanted us to meet him for dinner at a pub. I was just going to follow Paul.

"Alright, we are going to see the tower of London and then a surprise." He said and I was wondering about the surprise. I had told him that I wanted to do some tourist stuff and some stuff that wasn't on the radar for tourist.

We walked around the tower of London and it was fun just to be there. We took a lot of pictures and Paul was wearing sunglasses and a hat so he didn't get recognized.

"Alright, it's time for your surprise… come on." Paul said and offered me his arm. I was completely shocked that we went to the Globe Theater.

Paul POV

I was glad that she liked the play and she was completely shocked.

"Thank you!" she said and hugged me when we got inside. I had gotten us a box to watch the play from so that she could enjoy it. I watched the play and I smiled every time I would see her mouthing the words.

"Thank you." she said again once we were outside and walking to a taxi. We had to meet Chris at the pub in a little bit.

"How did you know?" she asked me in the taxi and I smiled.

"I saw the book in your bag a while ago and since we were here… I thought you would want to go. I just hoped that I picked a good play." I said.

"I love Othello… it was great." She said and I was glad that she had enjoyed it.

We got to the pub and walked in to find Chris and some friends in the corner booth. I slid in and Eden slipped in beside me. I smiled when I felt her leg touch mine.

Chris POV

We got done eating and went back to the house. Eden volunteered to take Lucy, my dog, out for a walk. I wanted to ask Paul and him and Eden.

"So, what's with you two?" I asked him and he looked at me strange.

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"Don't lie to me… you all look so happy. I also saw a huge rock on her right finger… you sure she doesn't mean to wear it on her other hand?" I asked him and he sighed.

"She is a really good friend… and yeah, I like her. The ring you see is from her fiancé whom she caught cheating a few days ago. I offered for her to come with me here so that she could get away from everything. I really like her, but she hates wrestlers." He said and I nodded.

"All you gotta do is prove that you are that exception." I said and he smirked.

"I know." He said.

We were drinking when Eden came back and watched TV with us. I knew that Paul and Eden belonged together; especially when he carried her to bed after she had fallen asleep. I hoped that he didn't let her slip away. She already made him happy.

**A/N: Pls review! I have decided that I am going to end this part of the story in a few chapters. I am going to start a sequel so this isn't one really long story. Let me know what you think about this... thanks. **


	51. Chapter 51

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**If you have time check out Jodie54's story Bitten by a Rattlesnake... it's great... it's under my favorites so check it out :)**

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Melilovesraw, MiamiTravel, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, Sonib89, Jodie54, and littleone999- Thanks for all the reviews! This is the end of this part of the story. Thanks for all the great reviews and suggestions. I hope that you will continue to read the sequel!**

Eden POV

I had a ton of fun with Paul in London. He was a really nice guy and I realized that he was an exception to most other people. He had a real heart and soul; he also had feelings. I was sad when I flew home, but I knew that I would see him soon. I got back and knew what I had to do; I called Stephanie.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Stephanie, it's Eden." I said.

"Is everything alright with Stu?" she asked me and I felt the pain shoot through me.

"I don't know… I got there and found him with another girl in bed. I stayed in London a few days." I said.

"I'm sorry, Eden… I hope that everything works out alright." She said and I sighed.

"It will, but I called to tell you that I will be resigning from the WWE." I said and she laughed. I couldn't figure out why she was laughing.

"I can't accept that… you can't quit, but I will work with you on this. I completely understand wanting to be away from people. I took time off after my relationship with Andrew didn't work… I even tried to quit, but my father wouldn't listen. I won't let you quit, but I will give you a year to figure everything out. I will give you a year's sabbatical with pay, but I refuse to let you quit." She said and I was shocked.

"I can't ask for that." I said.

"That's fine… I'm not letting you; I'm giving it to you." she said and I sighed.

"Thank you." I said.

"All I need you to do is take one month to train your assistant and then you get a whole year to yourself." She said.

"Sounds fair, where is the next show?" I asked her.

"I am not sending them on the road like I did you… you can travel when you get back, but they will be in the office out of Connecticut. I will have you out there in a few days and everything will be set up for your place to say." She said.

"Thank you, Stephanie." I said.

"See you out here in a few days." She said and hung up.

I sighed as I sat down on my couch. I looked at my ring and I took it off. I knew that Stu wasn't the person for me. I sent a text to Randy for him to call me. I needed to tell him, John, Adam, Kelly, and Paul. They had become my closest friends and I wanted them to know what was going on. I didn't care if anyone else knew.

Randy POV

I was sitting with John in the ring after working on tonight's match when my phone went off. I knew that it was Eden that had texted me. She wanted me to call her, so I knew that something wasn't right.

"I need to call Ed." I said and slid out of the ring. I grabbed my stuff before heading to my locker room.

"Hello?" she answered and I could tell that I had waked her up.

"Hey, sorry, I didn't know you were sleeping." I said.

"It's ok, I needed to talk to you." she said.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"When are you coming back to St. Louis?" she asked me.

"A few days, why?" I asked her.

"Well, I will be in Connecticut training my assistant/replacement." She said and the word replacement didn't sit well with me.

"Ed, what's going on?" I asked her.

"I am taking a year off from the WWE to figure everything out." She said.

"Stu called me." I said and she sighed.

"So…" she said.

"I'm not going to kill him Ed, but I don't like the guy. I can't stand there and let you marry him." I told her.

"I'm not… I'm not going to marry him." She said and I wanted to jump up and down, but it wasn't the right time.

"Sorry, Ed, I just want you to be happy." I said.

"I know Randy, I want that for you too." She said and I smiled.

I talked to her for awhile and she told me that she was going to tell Adam, John, Kelly, and Paul. I knew that she needed some time away after everything that's happened. I was just glad that I still got to see her.

Paul POV

I was sitting in the room with Heath when my phone rang; it was Eden. I answered it and she told me about her taking some time off. I was really sad about this because we had just gotten so close, but she promised me that we would still talk. She also told me that when we were in St. Louis she was going to see me that whole day/night. I was glad that she was getting everything figured out, but I felt bad that she had to do it this way.

Eden POV

Nick was glad that I would be around again, but was sad about the news with Stu. He told me that he secretly thought he was gay and I loved Nick for being that king of friend. He always knew what to say and do. The month in Connecticut went by fast and I become good friends with Stephanie and Paul. They both were glad that I had taken the time off instead of quitting.

I was here for one more night when someone knocked on my door. I knew that only a few people knew which hotel I was staying in, but I was still surprised to find Paul at my door.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I said and let him in.

"I know that tonight is your last night with the WWE before you take your time off, but I wanted to see you. I wanted to tell you something." He said and I nodded.

"Let's get food and talk." He said and I nodded.

He drove us to a local restaurant and we grabbed a corner booth. I didn't know what he might say, but I knew that I didn't want to lose him as a friend. We ate and still hadn't said much.

"So, I wanted to talk to you about a few things." He said and I nodded.

"Eden, I had an amazing time with you in London and I wanted to show you that not all wrestlers are bad people. I hope that I did that and I hoped that you would understand that I want to be that way around you all the time." He said and I just looked at him. He took my hand and smiled at me.

"Eden, I want to be that guy who proves it all wrong… I want to be that guy that beat all the stereotypes." He said and I smiled.

"Paul…" I was saying and he put a finger over my mouth.

"I'm not asking right now… I know that you are taking a year off because of those other guys, but I want to be there in a year so see what can happen." He said.

"I can't ask for you to wait for me." I said.

"I know, but right now, I want to focus on wrestling and being a friend to you… in a year… we can figure out the rest." He said and I smiled.

"Sounds… good, but you already beat the stereotypes." I said and he smiled.

We finished eating and went back to my room.

"I have one more surprise." He said and I looked at him strange.

"Be right back." He said and walked out of the room. He came back a few minutes later and with something behind his back.

"I wanted you to have a friend while you were gone, so I got you this little guy." He said and pulled a small kitten from behind his back.

"Aww, thanks, Paul." I said and he smiled as I embraced the kitten in my arms.

"I saw him and thought of you… any idea of a name?" he asked me.

"Gabriel." I said and he laughed.

The kitten was a little black and white longhaired cat. Paul stayed a little longer and left with the promise that we would talk more than once a week. I hoped that he kept his promise.

I finally got back home with Gabriel. I loved my new kitten and was excited to see what the next year held for me without the WWE.

**A/N: I will post the title of the sequel within the next few days. Thanks for reading this part of the story!**


	52. Sequel!

**The Sequel is up and it's called Fight for It. Check it out!**


End file.
